Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna: Especiales
by wilmer34
Summary: Cortos capítulos sobre los personajes de Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 1**

" **La Noche de los Jóvenes Magos"**

 _Tras haber regresado a la Ciudad de Magnolia luego de haber derrotado al gremio oscuro, Seven Satan y su temible maestro, Acnologia junto con el resto de sus nuevos compañeros de Fairy Tail; Serena Axel se percató que no tenía lugar en donde quedarse por lo cual la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail, Erza Scalet, le ofreció una de las habitaciones de Fairy Hills._

 _Algo que la joven que era un demonio de los libros de Zeref agradeció con gran alegría para luego empezar a mudarse hacia su nueva casa. Se tardó algo de tiempo, pero al final Serena paso todas sus cosas al llamado Fairy Hills…_

… _En una tranquilo noche en la amplia Ciudad de Magnolia…En el edificio que portaba el nombre de Fairy Hills…_

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin termine!-

Esas palabras no veían de nadie más que de una bella joven de 18 años con unos largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés y que cubría su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo con un suéter blanco y unos pantalones cortos azules que se encontraban algo llenos de pintura rosa al igual que algunas partes de su piel sudorosa y al igual que la brocha que ella sostenía en su mano derecha, la cual poseía la marca rosada de Fairy Tail.

Y la cual se encontraba bastante contenta al observar como la habitación en donde estaba poseía sus cuatro paredes pintadas de un hermoso color rosado y además estaba decorada con una amplia y cómoda cama de sábanas blancas y rosadas, algunos libreros llenos de distintas clases de libros, un par de roperos con todas sus ropas y zapatos y otros objetos, un gran espejo y diferentes fotos pegadas a los muros y estantes y mesas de noche que cargaban con algunos libros, flores en masetas, lámparas, algunos lindos peluches y accesorios de belleza y esa clase de cosas.

-Ahora que por fin termine de traer mis cosas y decorar, esta es mi casa…-Hablaba Serena contenta-…Aunque tendré que trabajar bastante para poder pagar a tiempo la renta que me impuso la Maestra. Me da miedo tan solo pensar que me hará la Maestra si me atraso al menos un solo día… ¿Eh?-

Bajando su mirada de ojos cafés hacia ella misma, Serena observaba las numerosas manchas de pintura rosada que decoraban su ropa y su piel.

-Vaya, me llene toda de pintura…Que desastre. Creo que llego el momento de probar esos grandes baños que Fairy Hills tiene y de los cuales Cana-san no dejaba de contarme- Comento Serena al verse a sí misma.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafés se empezó quitar el manchado suéter blanco y cortos pantalones azules que cubrían el voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo que ella poseía. Y tras quitarse también la sensual lencería negra que cubría su pecho y entrepierna y cubrirse con una toalla blanca que saco de uno de sus roperos, Serena simplemente empezó avanzar hacia los grandes baños del llamado Fairy Hills.

-Hmm…-Pensaba Serena-…Como la mayoría de las mujeres del gremio viven con sus familias en sus propias casas, supongo que los baños estarán vacíos a estas horas. Me sentiré algo sola, pero no hay otra. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué es lo que harán Tsuna y los demas en sus casas a estas horas de la noche?...Seguramente se la pasaran haciendo tanto alboroto como en el gremio. Debo admitir que será algo divertido tener un momento de relajación para mi sola. ¡Allá voy, refrescantes baños!-

 **-(En la Casa de Tsuna, Lucia y Happy)-**

Casi a las afueras de Magnolia, en el interior de una hermosa casa de dos pisos que yacía rodeada de numerosos bellos árboles, flores y arbustos; más específicamente hablando, en su cocina, una pequeña joven de 13 años con largos cabellos rubios, ojos marrones, que poseia la marca de Fairy Tail en color amarillo en su mano derecha y que vestía con los pantalones y camisa de una pijama rosada de su tamaño se encontraba usando las llamas de un horno para cocinar numerosos alimentos en sartenes y ollas mientras un pequeño gato humanoide azul se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas alrededor de una mesa en la sala de esa misma casa.

-Ya casi está todo listo... ¿Eh? Oye, Happy, ¿No sabes dónde está mi hermano?- Preguntaba Lucia con interés mientras cocinaba.

-Tsuna todavía sigue en el baño- Contesto un tranquilo Happy sentado en las sillas de la sala.

-¿Todavía sigue ahí? Creo que ya lleva casi una hora ahí dentro- Comentaba la joven rubia algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, tú fuiste quien le dijo que se quitara todo el olor y barro con el vino a casa luego de luchar con tantas bestias que hay en los bosques- Mencionaba el Exceed ahí presente.

-Lo dije, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. No importa que tan idiota sea mi hermano, hasta él puede darse un baño apropiadamente y rápido…creo. Hmm…Hmm…No se habrá ahogado en la bañera, ¿Verdad?- Decía Lucia con duda.

-¡Te puedo oír perfectamente desde aquí, Lucia! ¡Yo no soy tan estúpido!- Grito una feroz voz desde el interior del baño de aquella gran casa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente fue una broma, hermano. Maldito oído de Dragon Slayer…-Susurro Lucia esas últimas palabras- En cualquier caso, ya sal rápido del baño. La cena ya casi esta lista. Y más vale que no empapes todo el suelo cuando salgas, hermano-

-Ya lo sé. Ya salgo- Respondió la voz masculina proveniente del baño de la casa.

Luego de esa respuesta, se pudo apreciar como la puerta de un baño que estaba cerca de la sala y la cocina de aquella casa se abrió desde su interior y como del mismo salió caminando tranquilamente un joven de 18 años con unos cabellos rosados mojados y que estaban siendo secados con una bufanda blanca que este sostenía entre sus manos, que poseía unos filosos ojos marrones, que tenía la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho y el cual enseñaba su tonificado y bien dotado cuerpo de adolecente al no poseer nada de ropa o toalla.

-Ni siquiera pienses comer de esa forma en la mesa. Ponte algo de ropa, hermano- Decía Lucia levemente enojada.

-Ya se. Ya voy a ponérmela- Contesto Tsuna mientras se secaba el cabello con su bufanda y avanzando hacia su habitación.

-Y para que sepas, cuando vas a buscar que ropa ponerte, no vayas a hacer un desastre. Te lave y doble tu apestosa ropa, así que espero que dure así un tiempo, hermano- Dijo la joven rubia con un poco de firmeza mientras seguía cocinando.

-Lo sé. Y gracias, Lucia- Dijo el joven de ahora puntiagudos cabellos rosados secos mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Y más vale que no ensucies nada de tu ropa o la mesa cuando comas. También acabo de limpiarla- Dijo Lucia con firmeza.

-Sí, sí. Entendido, jefa- Contesto Tsuna con sarcasmo desde su habitación.

-Hay veces que me pregunto quién será el hermano mayor aquí…- Comentaba Happy ahí presente.

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto, Lucia, lo siento mucho luego de que te esforzaste tanto, ¿Pero podrías guardar la comida de Happy y de mí para más tarde?! ¡Se me olvido que tenemos que tenemos que salir!- Dijo Tsuna repentinamente desde su habitación.

-¡¿Eh?!...Bueno, supongo que no hay problema en guardarles su cena, pero, ¿A dónde van a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntaba Lucia con confusión.

-A entregar un regalo. Prometí que lo llevaría tan pronto que estaría listo- Contesto el joven de cabellos rosados mientras terminaba de vestirse en su habitación.

-¿A entregar un regalo? ¿A quién?- Preguntaba Lucia con confusión.

-Tan solo piénsalo un poco, Lucia. Solamente hay una persona por la que Tsuna tomaría un baño y se perdería su preciada cena…- Decía Happy sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!...Ya veo, con que es eso. Vaya, mi hermano es tan…- Hablaba Lucia sonriendo de igual manera que el felino azul.

Saliendo de su habitación ahora vistiendo su blanca bufanda alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sin mangas, un pantalón blanco y un par de sandalias al mismo tiempo que cargaba un objeto plano y cuadrado envuelto en papel en sus manos; Tsuna notaba las leves risas que mantenían su hermana pequeña y su compañero exceed.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntaba el pelirosa con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

 **-(En la Casa de Laxus, Mirajane y Marcus)-**

En una de las tantas grandes casas de concreto que formaban a la bella Ciudad de Magnolia; un hombre adulto de cabellos rubios, ojos negros, que portaba la marca de Fairy Tail en su pecho y que vestía con una camisa morada, pantalones y zapatos negros; una mujer adulto de largos cabellos blancos, ojos azules, que portaba la marca de Fairy Tail y que vestía con un bordado vestido rojo y sandalias negras;

Y al igual que un joven de 18 años con cortos cabellos blancos, ojos azules, que portaba la marca de Fairy Tail en su cuello y que vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones negros y unas normales sandalias, se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente los numerosos alimentos que posaban en la mesa que las sillas sobre la que ellos yacían rodeaban y que pertenecían a los demas muebles que yacían en el interior de su cómoda casa.

-Vamos. Di "Ah", Cariño- Decía una alegre Mirajane mientras dirigía algo de deliciosa comida a la boca de su esposo con una cuchara en su mano.

-O-Oye, M-Mira…- Hablaba Laxus con leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

-O-Oigan, ustedes…Uno cosa es que se la pasen coqueteando por la calle e incluso en el gremio, ¿Pero tienen que hacerlo incluso aquí en la casa? ¿Cuándo solo estoy mirando yo y comiendo además? ¿No podrían frenar solamente por un momento? Es bastante vergonzoso verlos- Comentaba Marcus con leve enojo mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo es? Yo no lo creo. Además, ¿No deberías irte acostumbrado a estar coqueteando como tu padre y yo? Después de todo, cuando le digas lo que sientes a Alicia, ¿No querrás coquetear con ella?- Preguntaba Mirajane con tranquilidad y sonriente.

-¡Blush! ¡Ah, Ah!- Escupió Marcus lo que masticaba en su boca- ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo, Mama?! ¡E-Eso no va pasar!-

-Sí, sí, solamente estoy bromeando, así que tranquilízate. Eres bastante lindo cuando te avergüenzas. Eres igual a tu padre, Marcus. ¿Quieres que te limpie?- Preguntaba la mujer albina entre risas.

-¡P-Puedo hacerlo yo solo!- Contesto el joven albino sonrojado mientras en realidad pensaba-…Aunque es verdad que eso no estaría mal algún día…aunque creo que solo pasara en mis sueños-

 **-(En la casa de Erza, Jellal y Alicia)-**

En otra de las tantas grandes casas de concreto que formaban a la bella Ciudad de Magnolia; había una amplia habitación que poseía sus cuatro paredes pintadas en amarillo y que poseía las cosas habituales de una chica adolecente como una cama bien arreglada, un par de roperos, libreros llenos, estantes que cargaban con plantas en macetas, peluches, algunos maquillajes y accesorios de belleza y esa clase de cosas.

Y sentada en una silla en aquella habitación y en frente de un espejo colgado de las paredes de esta misma; una bella, curvilínea y voluptuosa joven de 18 años que tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones y que estaba vestida con una pijama purpura con imágenes de corazones morados por todas partes utilizaba el pequeño peine que sostenía su mano derecha para peinar cuidadosamente los largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul en el frente que decoraban su cabeza.

-Creo que con esto basta- Mencionaba una tranquila Alicia.

Tras decir esas palabras, la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se detuvo de peinar su hermoso cabello y dejando el peine en una de las mesas de noche que decoraban su habitación, ella solamente sonreía mientras se observaba en un espejo.

-Bien. Ahora solo queda la cosa más importante que una chica tiene que hacer antes de dormir…- Dijo Alicia sonriente.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Alicia paso a arrodillarse al lado de su cama y a meter sus manos por debajo de esta como si estuviera buscando algo, algo que eventualmente consiguió. Y sacando sus manos de debajo de su cama, Alicia observo como sus manos sujetaban un largo objeto cubiertos en toallas blancas que ella empezó a quitar. Ese objeto que la joven peliescarlata sujetaba no era nada más que una larga y reluciente espada.

-…Afilar mis armas- Decía Alicia con alegría.

-¡Alicia, la cena esta lista!- Grito la voz de Erza a través de las puertas de la habitación de su hija.

-Oh… ¡Ya voy, madre!- Contesto Alicia para luego volver a envolver a aquella reluciente espada en sus manos-…Supongo que tendré que dejarlo esto para más tarde. Es una de las pocas veces que mi padre no tiene que trabajar y puede cenar con nosotras. No puedo ausentarme-

-¡Por cierto, Alicia, tu padre trajo un pastel de fresas! ¿Quieres?- Preguntaba Erza lejanamente.

-¡Si, quiero!- Contesto Alicia con gran felicidad y relajación.

-¡Bien!- Decía la voz de Erza con felicidad.

-¡E-Espera, Erza! ¡Entiendo que quieras comerte el pastel, pero combinarlo con vino no crea que sea una muy buena idea!- Decía la voz de un asustado Jellal al otro lado de las puertas de la habitación de Alicia.

-¡No te preocupes, solo será un poco!- Decía la emocionada voz de Erza.

-¡A-Alicia, a-ayúdame!- Gritaba Jellal en apuros.

-¡E-Espera, madre!- Se apuraba Alicia a salir de su habitación- ¡N-No debes beber alcohol! ¡Ya sabes cómo te pones cuando lo haces! ¡E-espera, no lo hagas, no bebas de la botella…NOOOO!-

 **-(En la Casa de Gray, Juvia y Raine)-**

En otra de las tantas grandes casas de concreto que formaban a la bella Ciudad de Magnolia, había un reluciente baño que poseía su ducha abierta debido a que una persona se bañaba en ella. Las numerosas gotas de agua de aquella ducha caían por toda la preciosa y desnuda piel de una bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro con hermosos ojos del mismo color hasta que ella misma la cerró.

Abriendo la mojada cortina de aquella ducha y saliendo de la misma, aquella joven de 18 años que poseía la marca azul de Fairy Tail en su pierna derecha camino por aquel reluciente baño hasta tomar una toalla que estaba colgada en un toallero para después secar su mojado cuerpo desnudo con ella y luego cubrirse con esta misma para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de aquel baño y salir de este.

Y saliendo de aquel baño, aquella joven paso a encontrarse en una peculiar habitación. Una peculiar habitación debido a que esta poseía sus cuatro paredes decoradas con grandes fotos del joven llamado Tsuna Dragneel de igual manera que la cama y roperos ahí presentes y también debido a los múltiples peluches de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con bufandas blancas y diferentes vestimentas que yacían en estantes.

-¡Raine ya termino de bañarse para usted…Tsuna-sama!- Grito la joven de cabellos azul oscuros con gran emoción.

Corriendo con gran emoción y felicidad por su habitación, la llamada Raine tomo entre sus manos el peluche de puntiagudos cabellos rosados más grande que había dentro de esta e inmediatamente se lanzó felizmente junto con el hacia su cama decorada con sabanas con imágenes de un sonriente Tsuna Dragneel.

-¡Ah, Tsuna-sama, Raine realmente lo ama! ¡Por favor, haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo! ¡Tsuna-sama, tenga cuidado cuando toque esa parte…Ah!- Hablaba una enamorada Raine mientras abrazaba y besaba a aquel peluche que imitaba la figura del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Raine, la cena esta lista!- Grito la voz de Juvia desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Ah, es cierto. Raine no ha cenado todavía. Supongo que tendremos que dejar esto para más tarde, Tsuna-sama- Dijo la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras le daba un último beso a aquel gran peluche entre sus manos.

Dejando a aquel gran muñeco de puntiagudos cabellos rosados en su cama al igual que la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, una desnuda Raine se dirigió hacia su ropero y lo abrió para observar las numerosas ropas que había colgado en el interior de este.

-Hmm… ¿Qué se pondrá Raine para dormir hoy?... ¿Eh?- Noto algo la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro.

Dirigiendo momentáneamente su mirada de bellos ojos de color azul oscuro hacia un estante en su habitación que cargaba con numerosos marcos con fotos de un Tsuna que obviamente no sabía que le estaban fotos, Raine noto como una de esos marcos yacía volteado hacia abajo.

-Ah, qué mal. Una de las fotos de Tsuna-sama se cayó, además es la más importante de todas. Espero que el marco no se haya roto- Decía Raine con preocupación.

Dirigiéndose hacia aquel estante lleno de marcos con fotos de su amado, Raine levanto aquella foto que estaba tirada y al hacerlo, también la observo con sus bellos ojos azul oscuro y sonrió con felicidad. Y eso se debía a que aquella foto mostraba la imagen de un pequeño Tsuna, Alicia, Marcus, Sonia, Ryos y ella misma junto con casi todos sus padres y senpais en frente del gran edificio que era su querido gremio. En otras palabras, era el día que ellos se habían unido oficialmente a Fairy Tail.

-Que buenos recuerdos…Bien, será mejor que Raine se apure- Decía la joven maga de hielo volviendo al tema de buscar su ropa.

 **-(En la Casa de Elfman, Evergreen y Sonia)-**

En otra de las tantas grandes casas de concreto que formaban a la bella Ciudad de Magnolia, o mejor dicho, en su sótano; se podía apreciar como había una amplia habitación llena de equipos para ejercicios como pesas de diferentes tamaños, formas y pesos y esa clase de cosas en general. Y en un delgada cama presente en aquella habitación, una cierta persona se encontraba boca arriba mientras usaba sus dos manos para levantar un pesado tubo metálico que cargaba con pesas de dos cientos kilos en cada lado.

Más específicamente hablando; era una joven de 18 años de edad con un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y unos bellos pero fieros ojos negros que mantenía su leve voluptuoso, curvilíneo y un poco musculoso pero aun atractivo cuerpo vestido con una franelilla negra sin mangas, unos pantalones marrones y unas sandalias normales.

Aquella joven que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en color gris en su antebrazo derecho sudaba notablemente mientras sus fuertes brazos bajaban y subían con dificultad mezclada con leve velocidad aquella enorme pesa que sujetaban sus manos y mientras ella contaba de manera muy concentrada.

-¡997…998…999…1000! ¡Listo!- Exclamaba Sonia con bastante dificultad.

Tras terminar de contar hasta el número que se propuso, la joven Strauss bajo cuidadosamente aquella pesa entre sus manos y luego simplemente paso a sentarse en aquella delgada cama mientras secaba el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo con una toalla que ella cargaba. Pero mientras descansaba, Sonia fijo su mirada de ojos negros en otra persona presente en aquella habitación y que se mantenía de pie mientras levantaba unas mancuernas de quinientos kilos en cada una de sus manos.

Más específicamente hablando, se trataba de un hombre adulto de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos blancos y unos fieros ojos negros que mantenía su robusto y muy musculoso cuerpo que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su cuello cubierto solamente con unos pantalones de puro color negro.

-Increíble…- Mencionaba Sonia impresionada al ver a su padre.

-¡9997…9998…9999…10.000! ¡Bien, con esto está bien por hoy!- Exclamaba un sonriente Elfman mientras bajaba las dos enormes mancuernas que sujetaba en cada una de sus manos para luego ver a su hija- Oh, Sonia, ¿Tu también terminaste?-

-Sí, ¡Pero, maldición, todavía no he llegado ni al peso ni al número de flexiones que tu logras hacer, papa! ¡Todavía me falta mucho para ser un gran hombre como tú!- Decía Sonia con frustración.

-¡Ja! ¡Y que lo digas! ¡No hay hombre más grande que yo en toda Magnolia…no…en todo en Fiore! ¡No me superaras tan fácilmente solo porque seas mi hija! ¡Jajaja!- Reía Elfman con orgullo.

-Sabía que estarían aquí. Rayos, ¿Ustedes no se cansan de entrenar todo el día o de llenar este lugar con un apestoso sudor?-

Escuchando esa voz, tanto Sonia como Elfman fijaron sus miradas en las escaleras que eran la entrada a ese cuarto en donde estaban y observaron cómo hacia esta entro una voluptuosa, curvilínea y hermosa mujer adulta de largos cabellos cafés, unos ojos negros cubiertos con unos delgados lentes, que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pecho y que estaba vestida con un levemente ajustado vestido verde corto junto con unas sandalias en sus pies.

-Oh, mama, ¿Terminaste de hacer tus compras?- Preguntaba Sonia amablemente.

-Si. Y para que sepan, cuando regresaba a casa me encontré con Freed y Bickslow y los invite a cenar. Mientras ellos me ayudan a preparar la mesa y la cena quiero que ustedes dos vayan a tomar un baño. No quiero que se acerquen a la mesa con ese hedor a sudor cubriéndolos- Dijo Evergreen seriamente.

-Entendido. No te preocupes tanto, Eve- Respondió Elfman tranquilamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Adoro cuando el Tio Freed viene a cenar, su comida es deliciosa! ¡Entonces, papa, te reto a una carrera hacia el baño! ¡Veremos quién es el más hombre en cuanto a velocidad!- Dijo Sonia con gran emoción.

-¿Una carrera para ver quién es el más hombre? ¡Por supuesto que acepto!- Respondió Elfman igual de emocionado.

-Aunque Sonia es una mujer- Comentaba Evergreen ahí presente.

-¡Hombre!- Gritaban padre e hija Strauss saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Sin quiera prestarle atención a las palabras de la mujer adulta de largos cabellos cafés ahí presente, el hombre de cabellos blancos y su hija adolecente de largos cabellos cafés salieron de aquella habitación de ejércitos corriendo con una gran velocidad hacia las escaleras.

-Rayos…No hay quien dude que son padre e hija- Decía una Evergreen con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-(En la Casa de Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily y Ryos)-**

En otra de las tantas grandes casas de concreto que formaban a la bella Ciudad de Magnolia, había una amplia habitación con sus cuatro paredes pintadas en colores gríseos y que no estaba ni muy limpia ni ordenada pero tampoco desordenada y sucio y que estaba llena de cosas normales como una cama, un ropero y un par de estantes y mesas de noche, pero que también poseía múltiples libreros llenos de libros y numerosas montañas de objetos hechos de hierro como ollas, tazas, utensilios y herramientas.

Y en la cama de esa habitación, se encontraba acostado cómodamente un joven de 18 años de edad que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro y que enseñaba su bien entrenado cuerpo debido a que solo vestía unos pantalones negros junto con unas botas marrones con toques metálicos.

Aquel joven que era un Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación con la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su hombro izquierdo mantenía su vista y atención centrada en un libro que su mano derecha sujetaba mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba varios de los objetos de hierro que formaban una pequeña montaña en su cuarto y los llevaba a su boca para devorarlos y comerlos.

-…- El joven Ryos se mantenía en silencio mientras leía.

-Oye, Ryos, la cena esta lista. Hace rato que tu madre te está llamando-

Luego que esas palabras fueran dichas por una voz masculina del otro de la puerta de esa habitación, esta se abrió y dejo pasar a este a un pequeño gato humanoide que poseía un pelaje negro, que vestía con unos pequeños pantalones grises de su tamaño y que portaba la marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda, el cual apunto su mirada hacia el joven pelinegro acostado en su cama.

-…- Seguía Ryos en silencio.

-Oye, Ryos, ¿Me escuchaste?- Preguntaba Pantherlily con leve confusión.

-¿Eh?- Observo Ryos al exceed y luego volvió al libro en sus manos- Ah, lo siento, Lily. Estaba concentrado en este libro que es muy entretenido. Dile a mi mama que bajare a comer dentro de un momento. Ya casi termino este libro y es el último de la saga-

-¿El ultimo?- Repitió Lily confuso.

Tras escuchar las palabras del joven Redfox, Pantherlily observo mejor aquella habitación en donde estaba y observo que al lado de la cama de Ryos también había una pequeña montaña de al menos unos treinta libros que poseía casi el mismo tamaño y portaba que el libro que ese joven leía en ese momento.

-N-No puede ser… ¿Acaso esa es la saga de treinta libros que compraste esta tarde cuando regresamos de nuestra ultimo misión? ¿Ya te la leíste toda?- Preguntaba Lily con gotas de sudor bajando de su cabeza.

-Todavía no es toda. Me quiero concentrar, así que agradecería que hicieras silencio- Pedía Ryos tranquilamente.

-Se nota que eres hijo de tu madre…- Susurraba Lily con leve sorpresa.

-¡Oye, maldito mocoso!-

Luego de que ese fuerte grito se oyera a través de la misma puerta por la que había entrado Pantherlily a la habitación de Ryos, esta misma fue abierta por una tremenda patada que no provino de nadie más que de un hombre adulto de largos y puntiagudos cabellos negros que llegaban hasta su espalda, filosos ojos rojos, con múltiples piercings en su rostro, con la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su hombro izquierdo y que vestía con una franelilla negra sin mangas, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas marrones.

-¡¿Es que acaso estas sordo?! ¡Tu madre hace rato que te está llamando! ¡Baja a comer de una vez o yo vendré y te meteré la comida en la boca!- Exclamaba Gajeel furiosamente.

-¡Cállate, maldito viejo! ¡¿No ves que trato de leer?!- Gritaba Ryos igual de furioso.

-¡Que me importa, ven a cenar de una vez...! ¿Eh?... ¡O-Oye, ese hierro que estas comiendo… ¿Son las ollas que yo compre?! ¡M-Maldito, yo planeaba comerlas más tarde, ¿Por qué las tomaste?!- Preguntaba Gajeel con rabia.

-¡El que se duerme pierde, idiota! ¡La próxima trata de ocultarlas en un lugar mejor!- Decía Ryos mientras se llevaba todas aquellas ollas de hierro a la boca y las tragaba en frente de su padre.

-¡M-Maldito, entonces, veamos si te gusta que algo le pase por "accidente" a tu libros, mocoso!- Dijo Gajeel macabramente.

-¡Solamente inténtalo y yo por "accidente" te romperé la cara!- Respondía Ryos de igual manera.

En cuestión de segundos, el padre e hijo de apellido Redfox se lanzaron uno contra el otro y se envolvieron en una nube de polvo que era producida por sus forcejeos y que era vista por el exceed negro ahí presente y que poseia gotas de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Sera mejor que busque a Levy…- Se retiraba Lily tranquilamente.

 **-(En Fairy Hills)-**

De regreso en la preciosamente limpia y decorada habitación que la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref poseía en los complejos de habitaciones llamados Fairy Hills, esa joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafés regresaba al interior de esta mientras su voluptuoso, curvilíneo y atractivo cuerpo se veía cubierto por una toalla blanca y ella secaba su cabeza con otra toalla que yacía en sus manos.

-Ah, que felicidad…-Hablaba Serena-…El baño que tiene este lugar fue más relajante de lo que pensé. Y quién diría que la cocina tendría tantos utensilios. Me pude preparar una deliciosa cena. Supongo que solo me queda ponerme la pijama y dormir. Veamos… ¿Qué me pondré esta noche?-

Estando pensativa sobre que se pondría, Serena tiro aquella toalla blanca que cubría su atractivo cuerpo desnudo al suelo de su habitación y luego paso a abrir los cajones de su ropero que contenían su ropa interior. Pero al hacer esto, la joven de cabellos negros noto como los sostenes y pantaletas que yacían dentro de ese cajón estaban bastante desordenados al mismo tiempo que los bordes de ese mismo cajón poseían múltiples marcas de rasguños.

-¿Eh? Q-Que extraño…Estoy segura que yo acomode esto antes de irme a bañar. Y… ¿Estos cajones siempre tuvieron estos rasguños?- Se preguntaba Serena con gran confusión.

-Ah, lo siento por eso. Simplemente no pude resistirme a afilar mis garras en esa madera-

-También disculpa por el desorden. Queríamos ver si tenías algo interesante-

-Ah, ya veo. Pero debieron de acomodar todo luego de revi…-

Dejando de hablar debido a que entro en un pequeño shock al escuchar ese par de masculinas voces, la desnuda joven de largos cabellos negros paso a darse poco a poco la vuelta solo para terminar viendo con sus ojos cafés como un joven de 18 años con puntiagudos cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones y vestido con una blanca bufanda alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sin mangas, un pantalón blanco y sandalias yacía sentado en un rosado sillón dentro de su habitación junto con un pequeño exceed azul.

-¡¿T-T-Tsuna…H-H-Happy…?!- Nombraba una Serena en estado de shock.

-Hola, Serena- Saludaba un sonriente Tsuna con normalidad.

-Buenas noches- Saludaba Happy de igual manera.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Paso a gritar Serena con enorme vergüenza.

… _Un par de minutos después…_

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco?-

Esas palabras venían de un Tsuna con un enorme chichón en su cabeza mientras yacía sentado en el suelo de aquella habitación de Fairy Hills al igual que un Happy que también poseía un enorme chichón en su cabeza y mientras Serena, la cual vestía ahora una pijama de colores rosados, yacía en su cama cubierta de cuello a pies con una cobija al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cafés liberaban leves rastros de lágrimas y sus mejillas presentaban un notable sonrojo.

-¡¿Cómo que exagerar?! ¡¿No sabes que espiar es un acto criminal?! ¡Deberías agradecer que solamente te di un puñetazo!- Gritaba Serena con gran furia mientras estaba toda cubierta con la cobija de su cama.

-¿Espiar? Por eso te digo que exageras. Happy y yo solamente vinimos a saludarte y a ver si ya habías terminado de mudarte- Comentaba Tsuna mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Es verdad- Hablaba Happy- Lo del cajón fue solamente una manera de pasar el tiempo mientras te bañabas. Aunque me sorprendí al saber que usabas esa clase de ropa interior, Serena. Dime, ¿Para qué tienes tantas tangas y lencería tan erótica? ¿Son tus gustos? ¿O es que…?-

-¡Ya deja de hablar, maldito gato! ¡E-Entonces, si no vinieron a espiarme, ¿Por qué no dijeron que estaban aquí antes de que me quitara la toalla?!- Preguntaba Serena con gran enojo.

-Porque soy un hombre- Contesto Tsuna tranquilamente.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a golpear?!- Preguntaba la pelinegra apretando con tanta fuerza su puño derecha que se veían sus venas.

-¡V-Vamos, vamos, cálmate, Serena! ¿Qué tal si te digo que te trajimos un regalo para celebrar tu mudanza?- Decía el joven pelirosado mientras reía.

-¿Un regalo?- Repitió la joven de largos cabellos negros confusa.

-Así es. Oye, Happy- Hablo sonriente el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-Aye- Respondió el pequeño exceed azul.

Dirigiéndose hacia el sillón rosado sobre el que Tsuna y el estaban sentado antes, Happy se metió debajo de este y luego salió con sus manos-patas sosteniendo un objeto cuadrado y plano envuelto en papel y que poseía el tamaño de una almohada o más o menos.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- Preguntaba Serena con confusión al ver aquel objeto que cargaba el exceed.

-Es una pistura- Contesto Happy llevándole aquel objeto envuelto en papel a la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¿Una pintura?- Repitió la joven demonio aún más confusa.

-Si- Hablaba Tsuna sonriente- Le pedí a Reedus-san que la hiciera. Estoy seguro que te gustara. ¡Bien, eso era todo lo que vine a hacer! ¡Sera mejor que me valla antes de que alguien me vea!-

Tras decir esas palabras, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación se puso de pie en el piso de aquella habitación y paso a dirigirse a una de las ventanas de esta para después abrirla.

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas a ir por la ventana?- Reaccionaba Serena algo sorprendida.

-Es que no quiere nadie lo vea saliendo de tu habitación. Después de todo, no se permiten chicos en Fairy Hills. Tsuna no quiere que la maestra se entere y lo regañe- Contestaba Happy tranquilamente.

-¿Y tú no le tienes miedo a la maestra?- Preguntaba Serena con interés.

-¿Por qué le tendría miedo? Dije que en Fairy Hills no se permiten hombres. Yo soy un gato- Contesto el exceed azul con orgullo.

-Eh…- Se quedaba la joven demonio con confusión.

-¡Ya deja de hablar y vámonos rápido, Happy! ¡Por cierto, Serena, será mejor que duermas bien! ¡Estoy seguro que mañana estaremos bastante ocupados con algún divertido trabajo! ¡Estoy más que encendido con solo pensarlo! ¡Nos vemos!- Exclamaba Tsuna sonriente.

-O-Oye, Tsuna…- Trataba de hablar Serena.

Pero antes de que la joven de largos cabellos negros pudiera decir algo más, el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados se lanzó con gran potencia por la ventana de la habitación de esta. Pero antes de tocar el pastoso suelo de aquella área, Tsuna fue sujetado en medio de aire y por la parte trasera de su abrigo negro por las manos-patas de Happy, el cual extendió sus blancas alas para que ambos se alejaran con un veloz vuelo del área de Fairy Hills mientras que Serena los observaba desde su habitación.

-S-Se fueron…Rayos, al menos podrían haberse quedado a hablar un poco más…- Serena observaba aquel objeto envuelto en papel que estaba entre sus manos-…Y regalarme una pintura…No pega nada con él. Hmm…Me pregunto qué será lo que hay en esta pintura. Tsuna dijo que me gustaría…-

Con curiosidad, la joven de largos cabellos negros pasó a quitar cuidadosamente el papel a aquel supuesto cuadro que sus manos sujetaban. Pero tras terminar de hacer esto, Serena pudo observar lo que había pintado en aquel cuadro que sujetaban sus manos y haciendo esto, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos cafés con gran sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas mostraban un leve rubor.

-E-Esto es…-Serena paso a colocar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-…Ese idiota…-

Tras admirar felizmente aquella pintura entre sus manos, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref pasó a colocarse pie para así poder colgar esa misma pintura de una las paredes pintadas de rosado que formaban a su habitación. Y después de hacer esto, Serena simplemente paso a apagar las luces de su habitación para después acostarse en su cama y cubrirse con una cobija para estar lista para dormirse.

Pero antes de cerrar sus bajar sus parpados y entrar a un profundo sueño, la hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros utilizo sus preciosos ojos cafés para poder sonreír al observar con felicidad aquella perfecta pintura colgada en su pared que mostraba a Tsuna, Alicia, Marcus, Sonia, Ryos, Raine, Lucia, Happy y a ella misma sonriendo y pasándola animadamente dentro de su amado gremio llamado Fairy Tail.

-Tsuna…Gracias- Fue todo lo que dijo Serena antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "La Aventura de Tsuna y Serena".**

 **Matane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Tsuna Dragneel.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Hombro Derecho.

 **Familia:** Natsu Dragneel/Padre, Lucy Dragneel/Madre, Lucia Dragneel/Hermana Menor, Happy/Hermano Adoptivo/Compañero.

 **Personalidad:** Un chico siempre lleno de energía y alegría, pero capaz de volverse serio y feroz cuando la situación lo requiere. Él le tiene un enorme aprecio a su gremio, y considera a cada uno de sus compañeros como miembros de su propia familia, y por eso está dispuesto a lastimar a cualquiera que trate de hacerles daño, o hasta a insultarlos. Tsuna también posee un gran gusto por las batallas contra gente fuerte y la comida.

Muchas personas dicen que él es la imagen exacta de su padre, Natsu Dragneel, pero él siempre se enoja cuando alguien lo menciona debido al gran odio que él le tiene debido a que él tuvo que abandonar mucho tiempo a su familia debido a las largas misiones de mago de clase SS que tenía. La meta de Tsuna es poder algún día encontrar a su padre durante alguna de sus propias misiones y probar lo inútil que es al derrotarlo en una batalla. También se rumorea que tiene sentimientos románticos por su más reciente compañera, Serena Axel, aunque el jamás ha negado ni admitido nada.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 2**

" **La Aventura de Tsuna y Serena"**

 _Incluso tras enfrentar un poder tan terrorífico como el de Acnologia, Fairy Tail no tardo nada en volver a su ritmo alegre de siempre. Aparte de múltiples fiestas y momentos alegres dentro de su gremio, los jóvenes magos pasaban sus días realizando las misiones que sus trabajos como magos de gremio les daban…_

 _Algunas veces, todos los jóvenes magos trabajaban en equipo para cumplir una de estas misiones pero había veces que ellos iban solos o apenas en grupos de dos para cumplir una misión. Un ejemplo perfecto era como Serena y Tsuna habían ido juntos a cumplir una misión que este último escogió con emoción. Una misión que trataba de vencer a un dragón…_

… _En algún lugar en el basto Reino de Fiore…_

-Ah, que cansancio…-

Aquellas palabras no salían de ningún otro lugar que de la boca de una bella, voluptuosa y curvilínea joven de 18 años con largos cabellos negros, ojos cafés, la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que yacía vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un cortos jeans azules y unas sandalias marrones.

Y la cual caminaba en un camino que se encontraba a través de un amplio bosque al lado de un joven de 18 años con puntiagudos cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones, que poseía la marca de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho y que vestía con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sin mangas y con un faldón, unos pantalones blancos y unas simples sandalias marrones.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Ya estas cansada?- Preguntaba un tranquilo Tsuna mientras avanzaba por aquel camino en medio de un gran bosque.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ya llevamos caminando más de cinco horas por este bosque. Rayos, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a ese lugar que decía el afiche de la misión? Decía que debían ser una mina cerca de aquí, pero solo veo árboles y arboles…No tienen fin- Contestaba Serena quejosa mientras caminaba.

-Vamos, no estés tan deprimida. Caminar es bueno para el cuerpo, ¿No crees?- Comentaba el joven Dragneel entre risas.

-Tsuna…Tu solamente dices eso porque estas feliz de que no encontramos ningún transporte que viniera en esta dirección, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba la joven Axel con una mirada amenazante.

-A-Ah, ¿Te diste cuenta?...-Hablaba Tsuna entre risas-…Pero es una pena que Happy saliera a una misión con Lucia. El seguramente hubiera podido traernos volando hasta el lugar de la misión. ¡Además le hubiera encantado verme pateando el trasero del dragón al que voy a enfrentarme!-

-Si tú lo dices,...Pero es realmente una pena que ni Alicia, ni Marcus o algún otro de nuestros amigos estuviera en el gremio cuando encontramos esta clase de misión en el tablero. Tuvimos que venir solo tú y yo…tu y yo…Tsuna y yo…juntos…solos…juntos y solos… ¡¿Eh?!- Serena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-… ¡¿P-Porque estoy pensando tanto sobre esto?! ¡E-Es solo una molesta coincidencia que yo sea quien tuviera que acompañar a Tsuna! ¡S-Si, lo hago solo para pagar la renta de mi habitación en Fairy Hills! ¡A-Así es, no es que este feliz o algo así por estar a solas con Tsuna! ¡No tiene que ver con nada de eso!-

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? Estas roja y esas haciendo una expresión extraña. ¿Estas enferma?- Preguntaba el joven pelirosado confuso al ver a la compañera que caminaba a su lado.

-¡N-No es nada!- Grito la joven pelinegra con gran intensidad mientras su rostro mostraba un gran rubor.

-¿Qué pasa con ese enojo tan repentino? Sí que eres extraña…Ah, por cierto, si estas cansada de caminar, ¿Por qué simplemente no vuelas? Tú puedes volar en tu forma de demonio, ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Tsuna con interés.

-N-No quiero. Aunque estoy feliz de que tú y todos los demas me hayan aceptado aunque fuera un demonio de Zeref, eso no significa que vaya a estar en mi forma de demonio siempre. Estoy más acostumbrada a verme como me veo ahora, como humana- Contesto Serena ya calmada.

-Entonces, ¿Solo tomaras tu forma de demonio en una batalla?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer.

-Tampoco- Serena paso a sacar un pequeño bastón de color cristalino de un cinturón que rodeaba su cintura- Durante una batalla usare este bastón. Jellal-san me lo dio. Dijo que los laboratorios del consejo mágico lo crearon bajo sus órdenes. Al parecer este bastón transmitirá la energía de mi Maldición del Caos sin que yo tenga que tomar mi forma de demonio. ¿A que es genial?-

-Hmm, si tú lo dices…Pero es una pena que no pueda verte más en tu forma de demonio. Yo pensaba que te veías genial- Dijo un tranquilo Tsuna.

-T-Tu…- Hablaba una sonrojada Serena para luego pensar- ¿Q-Que pasa con ese comentario? ¿Pensara que me veo linda o algo cuando entraba en mi forma de demonio? ¡¿Y porque me pone feliz lo que el piense?!-

-Esas alas de energía y garras que tiene Serena en su forma de demonio…Maldición, son realmente geniales, ojala yo también tuviera unas así. Me vería realmente fuerte y genial- Pensaba un tranquilo Tsuna para luego ver hacia adelante y decir- ¡Oh, mira, Serena! ¡Ese debe ser el lugar que decía el afiche de la misión!-

Fijando su mirada hacia adelante al igual que joven Dragon Slayer a su lado, la joven demonio observo un lejano pueblo que estaba al final de la ruta en medio del bosque que ellos recorrían. Caminando unos pocos metros por aquella ruta, los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail muy pronto se adentraron dentro de aquel pueblo de estilo vaquero debido a que todos sus edificios eran de madera y que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

Pero caminando por las pocas finas calles de aquel pueblo, Tsuna y Serena muy pronto notaron que no podían ver a ninguna persona ni dentro ni fuera de todos los edificios que formaban a aquel lugar donde ahora estaban.

-No siento el aroma de algún humano…Parece que no ha habido nadie en este pueblo por varias semanas- Comentaba Tsuna mientras caminaba.

-¿Crees que ese dragón del que hablaba la misión los ahuyento?- Preguntaba Serena mientras caminaba al lado del pelirosado.

-Quien sabe. Pero mientras haya menos gente mejor. Significa que voy a poder vencer a ese supuesto dragón sin miedo de que haya alguien en el medio- Dijo Tsuna sonriente.

-Pero, el encargado de enviar esa misión al gremio debería estar al menos por aquí, ¿No crees? Necesitamos que alguien nos explique mejor la situación- Mencionaba Serena algo preocupada.

-No necesitamos que alguien nos explique. Solamente encontremos a ese maldito dragón y yo le pateare el trasero como el Dragon Slayer que soy- Menciona el joven Dragneel con gran confianza.

-¡Oh, bien dicho! ¡Me gusta tu espíritu!-

Tras escuchar esa animada voz femenina, Tsuna y Serena detuvieron su caminar y observaron que de uno de los callejones de aquel abandonado pueblo donde estaban; se presentó una joven como de unos 20 años con un largo cabello rubio bastante despeinado, unos ojos grises y que vestía su voluptuosa y curvilínea con una camisa y pantalones blancos que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, y también unos guantes y botas marrones.

-E-Eh, ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntaba Serena confusa.

-Q-Quien sabe. Apenas acabo de notar su aroma- Contesto Tsuna en el mismo estado.

-¡Es un gusto conocerlos! ¡Mi nombre es Anna! ¡Ustedes deben ser los magos de Fairy Tail que tomaron la misión que envié para ellos, ¿Verdad?!- Hablaba aquella mujer rubia con emoción.

-Ah, ¿Usted es la clienta que envío aquella misión? Ya veo. Vera, mi nombre es Ser…-

Pero de poder terminar de hablar, la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref termino viendo sorprendida como la bella mujer rubia llamada Anna inmediatamente paso a colocarse a pocos centímetros del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que yacía a su lado.

-… ¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena con sorpresa y confusión ante lo que paso en frente de sus ojos cafés.

-¡Disculpe, si no escuche mal, tu dijiste que eras un Dragon Slayer, ¿Verdad?!- Hablaba aquella mujer llamada Anna a centímetros del joven Dragneel.

-S-Sí. Lo dije- Contesto Tsuna algo nervioso por la cercanía de aquella mujer a su rostro.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Entonces, tú eres el que se deshará de aquel dragón que está dentro de la mina de este pueblo, ¿Verdad?! ¡Me alegra conocerte!- Exclamo Anna quien inmediatamente paso a darle un fuerte abrazo a Tsuna, el cual pudo sentir perfectamente como el voluptuoso pecho de esta se apoyaba en el suyo.

-…- Se quedó Tsuna bastante tranquilo a pesar del abrazo de aquella mujer rubia.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Tu…!-

-¡Ven! ¡Te mostrare donde esta esa aterradora criatura que quiero que derrotes!- Dijo Anna mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven mago de fuego.

Sin siquiera prestarle atención a las palabras de la joven demonio, aquella joven de largos cabellos rubios pasó a sujetar fuertemente y a apretar ligeramente contra su busto el brazo derecho del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados para después llevarlo con gran rapidez hacia una cierta dirección y mientras la joven de largos cabellos negros no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse sola en medio de aquel abandonado pueblo de estilo vaquero.

-E-Eh, parece que yo no le intereso…Pero aunque yo no sea quien vaya a derrotar a ese dragón, eso no significa que ella tenga que estar toda pegada a Tsuna… ¡Maldición, ¿Por qué me siento tan enojada?!- Pensaba Serena con una irritada mirada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

… _Un par de minutos después…_

Tras haber caminado por los alrededores de aquel abandonado pueblo en medio de un bosque; Tsuna y Serena junto con aquella mujer llamada Anna terminaron llegando al frente de la amplia entrada a una profunda cueva.

-¡Aquí es! ¡Dentro de las profundidades de estas cuevas es donde se encuentra ese aterrador dragón!- Explico aquella sonriente mujer llamada Anna.

-¿En serio? Con que eso explica porque no veía nada tan grande cerca de aquí. ¡Entonces, todo lo que tengo que hacer es entrar a esta cueva y patearle el trasero a ese dragón, ¿Verdad?! ¡Sera pan comido! ¡Estoy más que encendido!- Dijo un sonriente Tsuna mientras chocaba sus puños con emoción.

-¡Realmente aprecio que ponga tanta emoción en mi petición! ¡Me parece bastante atractivo!- Comentaba Anna feliz mientras observaba al joven pelirosado.

-Hmm…-Se mantenía Serena irritada-…Oye, ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que viste fue un dragón? ¿No estarás equivocada? Se supone que los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho. Por muy grande que fuera la recompensa que ofreciste por vencerlo, me cuesta creer que haya realmente un dragón aquí dentro…-

-¿Eh? Ah… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- Preguntaba Anna con algo de sorpresa al ver a la joven de largos cabellos negros.

-¡Desde el principio! ¡Yo también soy de Fairy Tail! ¡Vengo con este tipo!- Gritaba Serena realmente molesta mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia el joven pelirosado a su lado.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Eres su novia o algo?- Preguntaba Anna con curiosidad.

-¡¿N-Novia?! ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! ¡¿Q-Quien sería novia de un idiota como ese?!- Contestaba Serena con un rostro todo de color rojo.

-Estoy justo aquí, ¿Sabias?...- Mencionaba Tsuna tranquilamente.

-Entonces no eres su novia. Es interesante saberlo- Dijo Anna mostraba una pequeña pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa con ese tono?! ¡¿Por qué esta mujer parece tan aliviada de que yo no sea la novia de Tsuna?! ¡¿Y porque demonios me molesta tanto?!- Pensaba Serena apretando sus puños y dientes con gran irritación.

-¡Pero sobre tu pregunta, no se preocupen! ¡Les aseguro que aquí dentro ahí un verdadero dragón! ¡Yo misma lo vi! ¡Cuando estaba buscando un tesoro que supuestamente estaba enterrado dentro de estas cuevas, vi a esa aterradora criatura y me llene de miedo! ¡No hay duda de que hay un dragón ahí dentro!- Explico Anna con gran exclamación.

-Ya lo oíste. No te preocupes, Serena. Aunque no sea un verdadero dragón, lo único que tengo que hacer es patearle el trasero, ¿Verdad? Es pan comido- Explicaba Tsuna sonriente.

-Hmm… ¡Rayos, ya entendí! ¡Ya vamos a entrar y acabemos esto de una vez para irnos a casa!- Contesto Serena con notable enojo en su mirada.

-S-Sí. ¿Qué pasa con esa repentina intensidad que tienes? ¿Estas enojada?- Preguntaba el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados algo confuso.

-¡No lo estoy!- Grito la joven de largos cabellos negros con intensidad.

… _Otro par de minutos…_

Luego de un par de minutos hablando; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref se adentraron al interior de aquella profunda cueva junto con la bella mujer rubia que era la clienta de su actual misión.

-¿Por qué tenías que venir con nosotros? Te dijimos que sería más seguro que esperaras afuera- Dijo Serena con un tono de molestia.

-Pero si me quedo afuera, ¿Quién los guiara hacia el dragón? Estas cuevas son bastante grandes. Podrían llegar a perderse. ¡Además, quería ver la genialidad del Dragon Slayer-san con mis propios ojos!- Exclamaba Anna una vez lanzándose a sostener el fornido brazo de un Tsuna que seguía caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Eh? Que chica tan extraña…- Pensaba Tsuna mientras su brazo sujetado contra el busto de aquella mujer rubia.

-¡M-Maldición, ¿D-De donde demonios proviene tanta ira?!- Pensaba Serena con un aura asesina a su alrededor mientras observaba aquella escena.

-Escucha, no me importa que nos acompañes, pero cuando la lucha comience será mejor que te ocultes. Sera problemático que te calcine a ti por accidente- Decía Tsuna a joven que se sujetaba de su brazo derecho.

-¡Si! ¡Agradezco tu preocupación por mí! ¡Hare todo lo que digas! ¡Todo!- Decía Anna con gran emoción mientras apretaba más su busto contra el brazo del joven pelirosado, aunque este se mantenía bastante calmado.

-¡Demonios, esta mujer…! ¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena con su mirada apuntada hacia arriba mientras avanzaba.

Olvidando momentáneamente su ira de misterioso origen, Serena fijo su mirada de ojos cafés hacia la rocosa parte superior de aquella cueva por la que avanzaban y observo como un notablemente grande pedazo de roca se despegó de este y empezó a caer con notable velocidad hacia el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación ahí presente.

-¡Ah, cuidado!- Grito Serena con gran preocupación.

-¡¿Eh?!- Reacciono Tsuna con sorpresa.

Escuchando el preocupado grito de una Serena que yacía unos pocos pasos detrás de él, Tsuna inmediatamente levanto la mirada y observo la enorme roca que estaba cayendo hacia su dirección. Ante esto, el joven pelirosado dio un amplio salto hacia atrás y fácilmente esquivo aquella roca que terminó estrellando en el rocoso suelo de aquella cueva.

Pero tras aquel amplio salto, Tsuna no se había percatado como ahora se dirigía hacia la misma dirección en la que se encontraba una Serena que no tenía tiempo de moverse de su posición y la cual abrió sus ojos cafés con gran sorpresa ante esto.

-¿Eh?- Se percató Tsuna de lo que pasaba.

-¡O-Oye, oye...!- Hablaba Serena con enorme pánico y nerviosismo.

Sin tener tiempo de moverse o de otra cosa, Serena no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus hermosos ojos y prepararse para aquel impacto que venía sobre ella. Pero luego de varios segundos, la joven demonio noto como nada ocurrió. Nada a excepción de un peculiar sonido que sus oídos captados.

-¡Ah!- Grito una voz femenina con leve felicidad.

-Eso fue…- Pensaba Serena al escuchar aquel sonido.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, Serena termino quedándose en un pequeño estado de shock al presenciar como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación había terminado cayendo sobre la joven mujer rubia de nombre Anna. Más específicamente hablando; la cabeza de Tsuna se encontraba sobrepuesta sobre el voluptuoso busto de una Anna que yacía tendida en el suelo.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q…?!- Era lo único que decía una Serena en shock con sus ojos fijados en aquella peculiar situación.

-Oh… ¡Vamos, que atrevido eres!- Paso a decir una emocionada Anna mientras abrazaba al Tsuna encima de él y estrujaba más su rostro contra su gran pecho.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate de ella de una maldita vez, maldito pervertido!- Gritaba una bastante molesta Serena con una oscura aura asesina a su alrededor.

-No, no, no, no te enojes. No lo hice a propósito. Esta loca fue la que se puso en frente de mí- Decía un calmado Tsuna, aunque no se le entendía nada con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de la joven rubia.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no me importa que estés ahí!...Es más, cuando te encargues del dragón, junto con la recompensa, también podría darte un pequeño "servicio" en privado y sin tu molesta compañera, ¿Qué dices, guapo?- Susurraba Anna a los oídos del joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados encima de ella, aunque no demostraba ningún sobrerreacción o algo.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡T-Tu…!- Fue todo lo que podía decir una Serena en un profundo shock tras escuchar esas palabras.

-N-No puedo respirar…- Pensaba Tsuna con su rostro todavía metido dentro del busto de la mujer rubia.

… _Unos minutos más tarde…_

Tras el pasar de aquella escena, los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail solamente siguieron avanzando por la recta ruta de aquella cueva donde estaban junto con su clienta. Todo mientras Tsuna poseía la perfecta marca de una verdaderamente fuerte cachetada sobrepuesta en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Realmente era necesario que me golpearas? Aunque no fue mi culpa, creí que te alegraría que no cayera sobre ti- Preguntaba Tsuna mientras avanzaba.

-Cállate. No me hables, maldito pervertido- Contesto una Serena con clara ira en su mirada de ojos cafés.

-Hmm…- Se quedaba Tsuna en nervioso silencio mientras en realidad pensaba-… ¿Por qué siento que estas más enojada cuando caigo sobre otra persona que cuando termino cayendo sobre ella? ¿Sera que tiene un fetiche sobre que le caiga encima? Qué extraña es…-

-¡Aquí es!- Hablo Anna repentinamente.

Tras escuchar las palabras de la mujer rubia que les acompañaba, tanto Serena como Tsuna observaron como en frente de ellos una serie de grandes barrotes de hierro que se conectaban a la parte superior e inferior de aquella cueva que ahora recorrían.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Barrotes? ¿Qué hace algo como esto aquí?- Preguntaba Tsuna con confusión.

-Yo los construí. Es que tenía miedo de que el dragón que ahí aquí dentro quisiera salir o algo- Contesto Anna a aquella pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a seguir avanzando?- Preguntaba Serena con interés.

-Déjenme eso a mí, por favor- Dijo la mujer rubia con gran confianza.

Sacando un par de llaves de los bolsillos que traía su vestimenta, aquella mujer llamada Anna simplemente paso a acercarse a una puerta de acero que se encontraba entre los barrotes que bloqueaban aquella ruta dentro de la cueva, e introduciendo una de las llaves en la cerradura de esta, la mujer rubia abrió la puerta y le permitió el avance a los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail hacia el otro lado de aquellas barrotes.

-¡Entonces, Dragon Slayer-san, si no le molesta, aquí es hasta donde yo llego! ¡Espero con ansias ver los resultados que me traerá!- Dijo Anna mientras los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail pasaban hacia el otro lado de los barrotes.

-¡Si, no te preocupes! ¡Tan solo tomara unos minutos encargue de ese dragón! ¡Tú veras el tesoro que hay dentro de estas cuevas muy pronto, Anna!- Dijo Tsuna sonriente mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Si usted lo dice, estoy seguro que así será. Y como dije, cuando cumpla esta misión, aparte de darle su recompensa, también le daré un servicio especial si quieres…querido- Dijo Anna en un sensual tono.

-¡Maldición, ustedes ya dejen la estúpida charla, y vamos! ¡Mientras más rápido terminemos esta misión y nos vayamos a casa, mejor!- Grito Serena obligando a Tsuna a avanzar al patear fuertemente su espalda.

-¡S-Si, si, lo que digas! ¡Maldición, sabias que estabas enojada!- Decía el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados mientras era obligado a avanzar.

-¡No estoy enojada!- Exclamo la joven de largos cabellos negros mientras seguía pateando al joven mago de fuego con claro enojo.

-Jajaja…Idiotas-

Después de haber escuchado levemente aquellas palabras, tanto Tsuna como Serena inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta y no solamente presenciaron como la puerta que había entre los barrotes que dividían aquella recta ruta dentro de la cueva se había cerrado, sino también como la llamada Anna ahora yacía varios metros de ellos mientras una espeluznante sonrisa se presentaba en su rostro y una clase de pequeño interruptor se encontraba entre sus manos.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Serena con confusión.

-Oye, tú nos acabas de llamar "idiotas", ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué rayos haces tan lejos tan de repente? ¿Vas a salir de la cueva?- Preguntaba Tsuna con tranquilidad.

-¡Si, voy a salir! ¡Pero para no quedar aplastada bajo miles de rocas como ustedes, pedazos de idiotas!- Exclamo Anna en un muy burlón tono.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?! ¡¿Aplastada bajo rocas?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- Preguntaba Serena con gran asombro y preocupación.

-¡Mueran, magos de Fairy Tail!- Grito Anna de amenazante manera.

Justamente después de que la llamada Anna dijera esas palabras, ella paso a presionar el botón rojo de aquel interruptor que yacía en su mano derecha y en el instante en que hizo esto, tanto ella como los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail también presentes en aquella cueva pudieron sentir un tremendo temblor a su alrededor al igual que escucharon los numerosos fuertes sonidos de poderosas explosiones a su alrededor.

En ese mismo instante, tanto Tsuna como Serena empezaron a ver como el techo de aquella cueva empezó a derrumbarse al dejar caer numerosas rocas de distintos tamaños con cada vez más velocidad que antes.

-¡¿Q-Que demonios?! ¡¿La cueva se está derrumbando?!- Decía Serena sorprendida mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie en aquel fuerte temblor a su alrededor.

-¡Maldita, ¿Pusiste explosivos dentro de la cueva?! ¡Tu…!-

Pero antes de continuar hablando con notable ira en su filosa mirada de ojos marrones, el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación noto como la mujer de largos cabellos rubios ya no se encontraba en su vista al igual que observaba como aquella cueva se llenaba con sus propias escombros cada vez más rápido en medio de aquel poderoso temblor.

-¡Maldición, se escapó! ¡Demonios, apuesto que todo esto del dragón fue solo una estúpida trampa! ¡Maldición, Cuando atrape a esa mujer…!- Hablaba Tsuna con enorme enojo en medio de aquel fuerte temblor.

-¡En vez de perder el tiempo hablando, piensa! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tsuna?!- Preguntaba una nerviosa Serena que se centraba en esquivar todas las rocas que caían de aquella temblorosa cueva donde estaba.

-¡¿Cómo que "qué"?! ¡Es obvio! ¡Simplemente tenemos que escapar! ¡Si esa mujer pensó que unos simples barrotes me iban a dar problema, está muy equivocada!- Exclamo un feroz Tsuna rodeando su apretado puño derecho en intensas llamas.

-¡Pero, ¿Tenemos suficiente tiempo para esc…?! ¡Ah, cuidado, Tsuna!- Exclamo Serena con gran preocupación.

Al observar como una sumamente enorme roca se derrumbó de aquella cueva y estaba a punto de caer sobre su compañero de puntiagudos cabellos rosados, Serena se abalanzo sobre Tsuna y logro quitarlo del camino de esta. Pero al mismo tiempo de esto, ambos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail ya se encontraban completamente rodeados de las numerosas rocas y denso polvo que provocaba el fuerte derrumbe de aquellas cuevas donde estaban.

… _Un par de minutos después…_

Luego de que aquellas cuevas terminaran de temblar y derrumbarse completamente, la hermosa mujer rubia que poseía el nombre de Anna se encontraba caminando con total tranquilidad por el abandonado pueblo de estilo vaquero que se encontraba cerca de estos.

-Vaya, este trabajo fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Ahora solo queda ir con ese montón de bandidos y cobrar la recompensa que me prometieron- Hablaba Anna tranquilamente mientras avanzaba.

-Ya veo, con que una recompensa. ¿Por eso trataste de enterrarnos vivos?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué me metería con Fairy Tail si no hubiera dinero de por…? ¿Eh?- Reacciono Anna abriendo sus ojos con confusa y repentina sorpresa.

Al escuchar esa voz femenina, Anna inmediatamente paso a darse la vuelta con gran velocidad, pero al simple momento de hacerla, esta mujer rubia termino recibiendo un tremendo golpe en medio de su rostro, el cual no solamente le rompió e hizo sangrar su nariz, sino que también la obligo a caer al suelo con notable fuerza brutal.

Y estando en el arenoso suelo que había en aquel pueblo abandonado con su nariz rota liberando numerosos hilos de sangre, Anna presencio con asombro como una un feroz Tsuna y una seria Serena se presentaban en frente de ella, y como esta última parecía ser responsable de aquel tremendo golpe que se clavó en su rostro.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿U-Ustedes…están vivos?! ¡I-Imposible! ¡Yo calculo todo desde principio a fin! ¡No hay forma de que ustedes tuvieran tiempo de escapar de aquel derrumbe! ¡¿C-Como?!- Preguntaba Anna con tremenda sorpresa y dolor en su rostro.

-Yo puse una barrera que nos protegió de ser aplastados por los escombros. Lo hice con mi Maldición de C…Digo, con mi magia- Contesto una seria Serena que sostenía un largo bastón de color cristalino que era su arma.

-¡Después solo tuve que volver cenizas todas esas molestas rocas que nos rodeaban! ¡Y si no nos dice quién te contrato para tendernos esa trampa, la siguiente cosa que volveré cenizas serás tú, maldita!- Exclamo un Tsuna realmente furioso con sus manos expulsando unas enormes y amenazantes llamas carmesís.

-¡E-Espera, espera, espera! ¡Te lo diré, te lo diré todo! ¡Por favor, no me hagan nada más! ¡Se los ruego!- Decía una muy asustada Anna arrodillada en frente de los jóvenes magos.

-Entonces comienza a hablar. ¿Quiénes son esos bandidos de los que hablabas?- Preguntaba Serena seriamente.

-¡Solamente unos simples bandidos de montones! ¡Ellos me contrataron para que les tendiera una trampa a este tipo, esa es mi especialidad!- Explicaba la mujer rubia apuntándole a Tsuna.

-¿Te contrataron para tenderme una trampa?- Repitió el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados con gran confusión.

-Con que por eso tratabas de coquetear con él. Querías que bajara la guardia, ¿Verdad?- Mencionaba la joven de largos cabellos negros con un poco de enojo.

-S-Sí. Lo siento mucho por meterme con su novio- Dijo Anna con arrepentimiento.

-¡Q-Que no es novio!- Gritaba Serena tanto con notable ira como un sonrojo en medio de su rostro.

-¿Coquetearme? ¿De que estas hablando, Serena?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer confuso.

-Ah, creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que me alegra que seas un idiota sin delicadeza…aunque no puedo decir claramente porque- Susurraba la joven demonio tras soltar un suspiro de cansancio y con pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?- Fue como reacciono Tsuna al escuchar esas palabras.

-Como sea, ¿No sabes porque esos bandidos querían a este idiota muerto?- Preguntaba Serena con interés.

-N-No lo sé. Al parecer fue porque el arruino uno de sus negocios ilegales hace algunos meses atrás o algo así- Contesto la arrodillada Anna con nerviosismo.

-¿Arruino sus negocios? ¿Te suena algo cómo eso?- Preguntaba Serena al joven pelirosado a su lado.

-No se…-Hablaba Tsuna pensativo-…En los últimos meses, en los últimos meses, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que alguien quisiera matarme?...Hmm…Destruí los muelles de algunas ciudades un par de veces, incendie algunos molestos vehículos de gente del consejo mágico, aplaste un par de casas luego de que Happy me soltara mientras volaba, deje en bancarrota a algunos restaurantes…Hmm…No, no puedo recordar algo por lo que alguien me guardara rencor-

-Oye, tú…- Trato de hablar Serena mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-¿No estas segura de que te equivocaste de persona, tu? Hace bastante tiempo que no me enfrento a algunos bandidos de montaña- Preguntaba Tsuna con duda.

-¡N-No hay duda!-Hablaba la llamada Anna- ¡Eres la viva imagen que me dieron esos bandidos! ¡Cabello rosado en puntas, una bufanda blanca, magia de Dragon Slayer de Fuego y además caíste en con el aviso de enfrentar a un dragón…Tu eres el mago de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, ¿Verdad?!-

En el simple instante en que la llamada Anna dijo esas palabras, hubo un tenue silencio entre los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail en frente de ella. Pero en el siguiente segundo, se pudo apreciar como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación presente unas notablemente grandes venas de ira en toda su frente.

-¡T-Tu… ¿Qué fue lo dijiste?!- Hablaba Tsuna en un claramente enojado tono.

-Ah…- Soltó Serena un suspiro mientras se alejaba de aquella situación.

-¡¿A-Acaso ocurre algo malo, Natsu-san?!- Preguntaba Anna con nerviosismo al notar el aura asesina al alrededor del joven pelirosado en frente suyo.

-Debiste haberte quedado callada…- Comentaba una Serena ajena a aquella escena.

-¡N-No me compares con ese maldito viejo!- Grito un iracundo Tsuna desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

… _Unos momentos más tarde…_

Un claramente enojado Tsuna y una Serena que soltaba unas débiles risas de nerviosismo avanzaban por una ruta en medio de un profundo bosque mientras se alejaban cada vez más y más de un pueblo que poseía cada uno de sus edificios de madera totalmente chamuscados y soltando todavía unos pocos rastros de unas ardientes llamas carmesís y que poseía en su interior una joven de largos cabellos rubios llena totalmente de moretones.

-¡Maldición, pensar el molesto problema en la que me metió ese maldito viejo! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea realmente me asegurare de darle una paliza!- Decía un molesto Tsuna mientras avanzaba.

-Admito que yo también estoy un poco enojada. Pensar que desperdiciamos todo un viaje en una falsa misión…Ah, mi renta…- Comento una deprimida Serena.

-¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito viejo!- Mencionaba Tsuna enojadamente.

-Sí, si, como tú digas-Hablaba Serena- Por el momento solo volvamos al gremio y veamos si hay alguna misión que… ¿Eh?-

Antes de poder continuar hablando, tanto Serena como Tsuna detuvieron su avanzar por aquella ruta en medio del bosque y observaron como en frente de ellos se presentaban cientos de hombres y mujeres con vestimentas de lugareños y que miraban de manera impactada en dirección al lejano pueblo totalmente quemado que yacía unos pasos detrás de ellos.

-¿Quiénes son estos?- Preguntaba Tsuna confuso.

-No se…- Contesto Serena en el mismo estado.

-Nuestro…Nuestro… ¡Nuestro pueblo! ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió?!- Grito repentinamente uno de aquellas personas en frente de los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nuestro pueblo?!- Repitieron Tsuna y Serena totalmente asombrados.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Por qué nuestras casas están todas quemadas?!- Se preguntaban varios de aquellos lugareños con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Sus casas?! ¡N-No puede ser… ¿Ustedes vivían en aquel pueblo?! ¡¿No estaba abandonado?!- Preguntaba la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref sorprendida.

-¡¿Abandonado?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Todos nosotros solo salimos un par de semanas porque una mujer nos dijo que en nuestro pueblo había unas plagas y ella iba a fumigarlas! ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Ustedes lo saben?!- Preguntaba un hombre entre aquellos lugareños con gran enojo.

-Eh…Bueno…- Trataba de hablar una nerviosa Serena.

-¡Oigan, las marcas de esos chicos…son de Fairy Tail!- Hablaron algunas de esas personas al ver los tatuajes del pelirosado y la pelinegra.

-¡¿Fairy Tail?! ¡¿Ese gremio que siempre destruye todo?!- Mencionaron otros de aquellos lugareños.

-¡No puede ser… ¿Ustedes fueron lo que incendiaron nuestro pueblo?!- Preguntaban furiosos otros de estas personas.

-A-Ah…verán…-

Pero antes de la nerviosa joven demonio de los libros de Zeref pudiera al menos una simple excusa, su mano derecha ya se encontraba sujetada por las manos del joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación, el cual empezó a jalar a su compañera al mismo tiempo que ocurría apresuradamente para alejarse de todos aquellos lugareños que solamente gritaban y gritaban con enorme furia.

-¡Malditos jóvenes! ¡Ya verán! ¡Les enviaremos el precio de todas las reparaciones a los daños que provocaron a su gremio!- Gritaron aquellos enojados lugareños.

-Ah, aun en una misión falsa tenemos el mismo patrón de siempre, ¿Eh?- Suspiraba una Serena con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras era jalada por un Tsuna que corría a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Estas enojada?- Preguntaba un Tsuna entre risas mientras corría a toda velocidad con la mano de su compañera sujetada a la suya.

-…-Observando el rostro sonriente de Tsuna, Serena no hizo nada más que soltar un suspiro y sonreír levemente mientras decía-…Lo estoy. Muy enojada. Pero enojarme con un idiota como tú no serviría de nada. Solamente volvamos al gremio…y tengamos otra aventura, ¿Ok?-

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "La Historia de Alicia".**

 **Matane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Alicia Scarlet.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Pierna Izquierda.

 **Familia:** Erza Scarlet/Madre, Jellal Fernandez/Padre.

 **Personalidad:** Una joven amable, alegre y calmada pero que posee una seriedad, ferocidad y determinación que sale a flote cuando la situación la requiere. Al ser hija de la maestra de uno de los gremios más conocidos de Fiore y de un miembro del consejo mágico, Alicia siempre trata de dar el ejemplo y no dar alguna impresión que manche el nombre de estos.

Pero al igual que su madre, cada vez que alguien insulta u ofende de alguna manera a su gremio o a sus compañeros o que hace algo que le moleste como comerse o dañar sus pasteles, entre otras cosas; Alicia está dispuesta a hacerles pagar aunque eso signifique destruir una ciudad entera y causarle más deudas a su gremio. Y aunque es realmente lista, hay momentos en los que Alicia parece realmente despistada y hasta un poco tonta. Un claro ejemplo es como ella no se ha dado cuenta de los claros sentimientos que Marcus, su compañero, posee hacia ella.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 3**

" **La Historia de Alicia"**

… _Era un día bello y normal en la amplia Ciudad de Magnolia así como en el gremio de magos que yacía en el centro de esta. Tanto veteranos como jóvenes magos del llamado Fairy Tail se mantenían animados y alegres al estar dentro del edificio de su gremio y charlar entre ellos, comer y beber deliciosas comidas y bebidas, hacer algunas tonterías y revisar el tablero de misiones enviados a ellos. Y entre los que hacían esta última actividad, se encontraba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail muy pensativa…_

-Hmm…-

Con su mirada fijada en el tablero de misiones que se encontraba dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail; ese era el sonido que hacia mientras pensaba una bella joven de 18 años con largos cabellos escarlatas y con un mechón azul en su frente, que tenía unos ojos marrones, que poseía un peculiar tatuaje en su rostro que atravesada a su ojo derecho, que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda en color rojo azulado y que mantenía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con una desbotonada camisa blanca sobre una blusa negra, una falda de color azul y unas botas marrones.

-…Hay bastantes misiones…-Pensaba Alicia-… ¿Cuál debería escoger? ¿Una fácil pero con paga baja? ¿O una con pago alto pero algo complicada? Hmm…Me cuesta decidir. Que mala suerte que Tsuna o algún otro no este ahora mismo en el gremio. No estoy acostumbrada a decidir que misión hacer…Aunque ahora que lo pienso, siempre que dejo que Tsuna escoja la misión, siempre terminamos en una situación en la que tenemos que aumentar las deudas del gremio… ¿Tendrá alguna relación?-

-Alicia-

Al escuchar nombrar su nombre, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail se dio la vuelta y observo como a sus cercanías se encontraba una bella mujer de largos cabellos albinos, ojos azules y que vestía con un vestido rojo con sandalias negras y que al parecer era quien le había hablado.

-Mira-san. ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?- Preguntaba Alicia amablemente.

-No. Es solo que la Maestra que pidió que te dijera que ella quiere que vayas a su oficina. Al parecer quiere hablar algo contigo- Contesto Mirajane tan sonriente como siempre.

-¿Mi madre quiere hablar algo conmigo?- En aquel momento el rostro de Alicia se puso severamente pálido para luego ella pensara-… ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?-

Sin poder hace nada más que resistir el negativo sentimiento que habitaba dentro de ella, Alicia simplemente recorrió el amplio edificio que era su gremio hasta llegar al segundo piso de este y quedar posicionada justamente en frente de la puerta que llevaba a la oficina de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail que era su madre.

-Aquí estoy…Sola en frente de la cueva de los lobos. ¿Estaré exagerando demasiado…o no lo suficiente?- Pensaba Alicia con gran pánico.

-Entra de una vez, Alicia- Dijo la voz de una seria Erza desde el otro lado de aquella puerta.

-Ella ya sabe que estoy aquí…Como se esperaba. Ella puede oler el miedo- Pensaba la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul con un pánico que seguía aumentando.

Tras pensar aquellas palabras, Alicia simplemente abrió la puerta que yacía en frente de ella y paso a entrar a una habitación más o menos amplia que mantenía sus paredes decoradas con estantes llenos de numerosas y relucientes espadas, lanzas, hachas, escudos y otras armas al igual que algunas otras fotos en cuadros de los jóvenes magos de la tercera y cuarta generación de Fairy Tail.

Y en una silla que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio que estaba en el centro de aquella habitación; se podía ver como se encontraba sentada y con una seria mirada una bella mujer adulta de largos cabellos escarlatas, ojos de color marrón y que mantenía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con una falda de color azul, unas botas marrones y la parte superior de una reluciente armadura junto con sus hombreras y guantes.

-H-Hola, mama. ¿Tú me mandaste a llamar?- Preguntaba Alicia tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-Alicia…- Hablaba Erza en serio tono.

-¡Que no trate de deudas, que no trate de deudas, que no trate de deudas!- Pensaba Alicia con gran pánico interno.

-…Hoy recibí una carta. Se trataba de una nueva deuda enviada a nuestro gremio…- Explicaba la calmada séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¡Maldición!- Pensaba la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail con gran terror.

-…Pero había algo ligeramente raro con esta deuda- Continuaba hablando Erza calmamente.

-¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te refieres, mama?- Preguntaba Alicia confusa.

-Me refiero a que aunque no me guste, estoy acostumbrada a que Tsuna, Marcus, Sonia o Ryos causen destrozos en las misiones en que van solos o acompañados. Por esa razón no me sorprende ver sus nombres en casi todas las deudas que son enviadas a nuestro gremio. Pero esta vez…sus nombres no se mencionan ni una sola vez. El único nombre que se menciona…es el tuyo, Alicia-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El mío?!- Reacciono Alicia con sorpresa.

-Así es. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Me parece bastante extraño que tú ya hayas causado algún destrozo en una misión en la que hayas ido tu sola. Quiero me expliques que paso, después de escuchar tu versión, considerare si te castigo o no- Explicaba Erza con un amenazante.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡P-Pero, mama, e-esto debe ser un error! ¡Y-Yo no he ido sola a una misión ultima…! ¡Ah!- la joven Scarlet abrió sus marrones ojos con sorpresa durante su nervioso hablar.

-Parece que lograste recordar algo, ¿Verdad?- Menciono la adulta Scarlet al notar la expresión de su hija.

-B-Bueno…-Hablaba Alicia-…Si ocurrió algo, pero no fue exactamente durante una misión…Veras, mama…-

 **FLASHBACK**

… _Hace un par de días atrás…_

En una poblada calle que pertenecía a una de las tantas amplias y arquitectas ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore, se podía apreciar como caminaba una Alicia que mostraba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba con sus marrones ojos el panfleto que sostenía en sus manos y que hablaba sobre una tienda de pasteles que servía en aquella fecha un delicioso pastel con únicas fresas que crecían de un arbusto que extrañamente solamente las daba un par de veces al año.

-No puedo esperar para probar ese pastel de fresas -Pensaba Alicia- Le pedí a la tienda donde lo sirven que me lo reservaran hace meses, y aunque es bastante caro, he ahorrado de cada trabajo que he hecho en los últimos meses solo para poder pagarlo. Realmente no puedo esperar. Si no recuerdo mal, la tienda debe estar por aquí…-

Observando a sus alrededores en aquella poblada calle por donde ella caminaba, Alicia pudo encontrar la tienda de pasteles que se encontraba entre los demas edificios que formaban a aquella avenida. Pero en aquel momento, la joven Scarlet se sorprendió de gran manera al notar los carteles con la palabra de "Cerrado" que yacían pegados en las amplias y trasparentes ventanas y puerta de aquel edificio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está cerrado?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero hoy debería estar abierto todo el día! ¡Mi pastel…! ¡No me quedare sin una explicación!- Pensaba Alicia en shock al ver aquella tienda cerrada.

Acercándose a la puerta de aquella tienda de pasteles, la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul comenzó a dar golpes con ligera fuerza a esta. Y tras unos segundos haciendo esto, Alicia observo como aquella puerta se abrió ligeramente y enseño a una joven como de su edad, con cabello marrón atado en coletas, ojos negros, y vestida con un uniforme de sirviente en color rosado.

-D-Disculpe, pero hoy nuestra tienda no va abrir- Dijo aquella empleada tras abrir la tienda.

-Lamento mucho molestar, pero mi nombre es Alicia, Alicia Scarlet. Yo ordene un pastel hace algunos meses. Aunque no vayan a abrir, ¿Podrían entregármelo? Yo tengo el dinero para pagarle por sus servicios- Pedía Alicia amablemente.

-¿Un pastel? Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos no poseemos ningún pastel para entregar, señorita. Por favor, venga otro día- Contesto la empleada tímidamente.

-¿No tienen pasteles? Pero esto es una tienda de pasteles. No tiene sentido que no tengas pasteles. Es más, ¿Por qué están cerrados? ¿No se suponía que eran una tienda que estaba abierta todo el día?- Preguntaba la joven peliescarlata con leve seriedad.

-B-Bueno, vera es que…-

-¡Oye, ¿Qué pasa?! ¡Te estas tardando demasiado con nuestra comida!-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, señorita?- Preguntaba Alicia con seria actitud.

-E-Es que…un grupo de magos ha decidido arrendar nuestra tienda por el resto del día- Contesto aquella empleada.

-¿Arrendar? ¿Le están pagando por quedarse aquí y comer su comida?- Preguntaba ahora la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy tail.

-…- Se quedaba aquella joven empleada en silencio mientras desviaba su mirada asustadamente.

-Supongo que esa expresión lo dice todo. La están amenazando, ¿Verdad? ¿Ya se comunicado con las autoridades de los alrededores?- Preguntaba una seria Alicia.

-¡N-No! ¡Por favor no haga eso! ¡E-Estos son tipos bastantes peligrosos! ¡Además, ellos mismos dijeron que se irían mañana! ¡Solamente tengo que resistir este día y todo acabara!- Explicaba la empleada nerviosamente.

-Pero si ellos siguen pidiéndote cosas y sin pagar, tú negocia podría llegar a la quiebra, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso está bien para ti?- Preguntaba Alicia seriamente.

-Pero no hay otra opción. Ya te dije que estos tipos bastante peligrosos. Dudo que ni las autoridades puedan con ellos. Son magos de Fairy Tail, después de todo- Contesto la empleada con tristeza.

-¿Eh? A-Ah… ¿Podría repetir la última parte?- Pedía Alicia con gotas de nerviosismo empezando a bajar por su cuello.

-Dije que son magos de Fairy Tail- Hablaba la empleada- Usted sabe, ese gremio de magos del que siempre hay malos rumores. Dicen que su maestra es un demonio cruel y malvada para la que no hay descripción de su forma, también dicen que sus miembros han destruido pueblos y ciudades enteran en cuestión de segundos, y que le han causado miles de problemas al consejo mágico por muchos años. No quiero imaginar lo que esa clase de personas le harían a mi tienda si yo me les opongo… ¡¿Eh?!-

Aquella joven de cabellos marrones pasó a abrir sus negros ojos con gran sorpresa al notar como joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul en el frente con la que hablaba repentinamente se veía bastante pálida y rodeada de una aura de pura depresión.

-A-Ah, señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntaba la empleada con sorpresa y confusión.

-S-Si…es solo que la verdad, aunque sea medias, duele…- Contesto una muy pálida Alicia.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la empleada con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-No, no importa-Hablaba Alicia normalmente- En cualquier caso, señorita…Necesito pedirle un favor-

… _Un par de minutos más tarde…_

En el interior de aquel edificio que era una tienda de pasteles; se podía apreciar como en las mesas, sillas, barra de bebidas y sillas que yacían en frete de este se encontraban sentados un total de veinte hombres que poseían edades, figuras y distinciones diferentes pero que vestían con chaquetas, pantalones y botas negras y reían con un sentimiento de placer mientras comían toda la clase de pasteles y bebían toda clase de bebidas que habían en aquel establecimiento.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Los pasteles de este lugar son realmente deliciosos!- Hablaban entre vulgares risas varios de aquellas hombres mientras comían numerosos pasteles.

-¡También las bebidas! ¡Quién diría que en un lugar como este habría tan buenos vinos y cervezas!- Comentaban otros de aquel grupo mientras bebían.

-Hmm…Esa sirvienta se está tardando más de lo que debería con el pastel de fresas que le pedí. Estoy empezando a molestarme- Decía molesto el hombre más musculoso e imponente de aquel grupo.

-Lamento la tardanza-

-Ah, por fin era ho… ¿Eh?-

Antes de continuar hablando, aquel musculoso hombre al igual que sus compañeros se fijaron con sorpresa como la joven de 18 vestida con un traje de sirvienta de color rosado no era una con cabello marrón en forma de coletas y ojos negros, sino una con largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón de color azul en el frente y ojos de color marrón.

-¿Quién eres tú? No eres la misma chica de antes- Dijo aquel hombre musculoso levemente confuso.

-¡Pero, Jefe, ¿No cree que es más linda que la chica de antes?!- Hablaron algunos de los otros hombres con emoción y sonrisas vulgares.

-¡Si, si, ese traje le queda mucho mejor a ella!- Mencionaban otros de ese mismo grupo.

-Con que ese tipo musculoso es el jefe…-Pensaba Alicia seriamente.

-Bueno, da igual quien seas, ¿Pero trajiste el pastel que ordene? He escuchado rumores de lo delicioso que es ese pastel de fresa y quisiera probarlo rápido, mocosa- Hablo rudamente aquel musculoso hombre.

-Lo lamento, pero no comerás nada. Un pastel tan delicioso como ese jamás deberá tocar la boca de un mono sucio e idiota como tú- Dijo Alicia tranquilamente.

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste, maldita?! ¡¿Me llamaste mono sucio?!- Reacciono el musculoso hombre con gran ira en su mirada.

-¡¿Es que estás loca, mujer?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarse así a nuestro jefe?! ¡¿Es que no sabes quiénes somos?!- Hablaban molestos otros hombres de aquel grupo.

-¡Así es, somos de Fairy Tail! ¡Es imposible que no hayas oído de nosotros, ¿Verdad?!- Hablaban los demas aquel grupo de igual manera.

-¡Tal como oíste, mocosa! ¡Somos miembros del poderoso Fairy Tail! ¡Si no quieres que destruyamos todo este lugar, será mejor que me des una buena razón para perdonar la forma en que me acabas de hablar!- Hablo furioso y amenazante aquel musculoso hombre que era el líder de grupo.

-Con que son de Fairy Tail…eso era todo lo que quería oír…- Susurro Alicia tranquilamente.

Justamente en el siguiente segundo, aquellos veintes hombres que se jactaban con vulgaridad y ferocidad se quedaron en completo shock al presenciar como una filosa espada de plata repentinamente se clavó profundamente en la zona de la pared de aquel edificio que se encontraba justamente a unos centímetros encima de la cabeza de su líder.

Y dirigiendo cada una de sus miradas hacia adelante, aquel grupo de hombres en shock observaron como la hermosa joven vestida de sirviente de largos cabellos escarlatas y con un mechón azul en su frente que se encontraba parada en frente de ellos poseía una amenazante mirada en sus ojos marrones mientras su mano derecha se mantenía en una pose en la parecía en la que acaba de arrojar algo.

-…Después de todo, si no escucho directamente como unos idiotas como ustedes se atreven a utilizar el nombre de mi gremio, no voy a poder darles un castigo apropiado- Dijo Alicia con una amenazante mirada y tono.

-¡¿E-Esa chica acaba de sacar una espada de la nada y nos la lanzo?!- Reaccionaron varios de aquellos hombres con gran sorpresa.

-¡M-Maldición, esa chica es una maga!- Dijeron otros de ese mismo grupo furiosamente.

-¡Apuesto que solamente se acercó a nosotros con ese traje para que bajáramos la guardia!- Mencionaron otros de aquel mismo grupo.

-En realidad solamente me lo puse porque pensé que era lindo- Pensó Alicia manteniéndose seria.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados?! ¡Vayan por esa mocosa! ¡Muéstrenle que pasa si se mete con nosotros!- Exclamo furioso el musculoso jefe de aquel grupo.

-¡S-Si, jefe!- Contestaron dos miembros de aquel grupo de veinte.

En aquel momento, los dos hombres que acababan de hablar inmediatamente pasaron a lanzarse en dirección a una seria Alicia, la cual fácil y calmamente termino sujetando las cabezas de estos dos para después empujarlos en dirección contrarias. Pero a pesar de que la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail utilizo lo más mínimo de su fuerza para empujar a aquellos hombres, estos terminaron estrellándose brutalmente tanto en la barra de bebidas como en las mesas de aquella tienda donde estaban.

-¡Ah!-Gritaron con dolor aquellos dos hombres para luego terminar de caer inconscientes.

-¡¿Se encargó de ellos con un empujón?!- Reaccionaron los demas hombres de aquel grupo con asombro.

-¡Maldición! ¡Solamente es un tonto truco! ¡Vayan!- Ordenaba furioso el jefe de aquel grupo.

Ante las ordenes de su musculoso y enojado jefe, diez miembros de aquel grupo de hombres vestidos de negro inmediatamente pasaron a sacar unos afilados cuchillos que cargaban en sus respectivos cinturones para después dirigirse hacia una seria Alicia y abalanzar estos sobre ella. Pero con gran simpleza y facilidad, Alicia movía su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda y esquivaba cada golpe que estos hombres trataban de acertar con los cuchillos en sus manos. Ni siquiera los largos cabellos de la joven maga de Fairy Tail que se agitaba de un lado a otro eran tocados por los ataques de aquellos tipos.

-Ustedes no están atacando-Hablaba una seria Alicia- Solamente están moviendo esos cuchillos de un lado a otro esperando que alguno me corte…Un verdadero ataque… ¡Es así!-

Tras exclamar aquellas palabras, Alicia repentinamente clavo un par de golpes con las palmas de sus manos en los estómagos de dos de los diez hombres que la atacaban y aparte de dejarlos inmediatamente inconscientes, también los mando a quedar clavados en las paredes de aquel edificio en donde se encontraban.

Y luego de hacer eso, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail clavo una potente patada con su pierna derecha en el abdomen de otro de los hombres que la atacaban y este término saliendo volando y chocando brutalmente con otros tres de aquel mismo grupo para después todos ellos atravesaran las grandes ventanas de ese establecimiento y quedaron inconscientes en el pavimento de las calles.

Y los últimos cuatro hombres con cuchillos que la rodeaban; Alicia noqueo a uno con un golpe detrás de su cuello, a otro con un golpe de palma en su barbilla, a otro con un golpe de codo en su rostro y al último con una simple cachetada. Pero cada uno de esos cuatro hombres no solamente terminó inconscientes tras recibir los golpes de la joven de largos cabellos escarlatas y un mechón azul; sino que también quedaron enterrados en el suelo, paredes y techo de aquel establecimiento donde estaban.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- Pregunto Alicia seriamente.

-¡M-Maldita…! ¡Ya me harte! ¡Dispárenle, mátenla!- Grito el jefe de aquel grupo con una furia realmente aumentada.

Después de escuchar aquellas últimas palabras de su líder, los últimos siete hombres vestidos de negro que permanecían de pie pasaron a sacar unas pistolas que cargaban en sus respectivos cinturones e instantemente las apuntaron hacia la tranquila pero sería joven maga de Fairy Tail que yacía en frente de ellos, la cual abrió la palma de su mano derecha e invoco una afilada espada de tipo medieval en aquel mismo lapso de tiempo.

Y en el siguiente segundo, aquellos siete hombres apretaron los gatillos de las pistolas que sostenían en sus respectivas manos y liberaron al unísono una lluvia de balas en la dirección en la que se encontraba una seria Alicia, la cual había empezado a girar rápidamente su espada mientras la mantenía justamente en frente de ella. Y haciendo esto, aquella joven maga fácilmente bloqueo cada disparo que había dirigido hacia ella.

Y en el momento en la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail detuvo el giro de la afilada y larga espada que era sostenida en su mano derecha, los hombres que le habían disparado abrieron sus ojos con colosal sorpresa al ver como cada bala que ellos habían disparado de sus pistolas se encontraban perfectamente alineadas en el borde de aquella espada que esta sostenía.

-¡¿Detuvo todas las balas?!- Reaccionaron asombrados aquellos hombres que dispararon.

-Mi turno- Hablo Alicia seriamente.

Luego de acomodar en el suelo cada una de las siete balas que yacían alineadas en su espada, Alicia repentinamente desapareció de la vista de los siete hombres que le habían disparado y luego reapareció detrás de ellos en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Pero cuando luego de aquella acción por parte de la joven maga de Fairy Tail, los siete hombres que le habían disparado cayeron inconscientes al suelo tras recibir un más o menos profundo y amplio corte en sus respectivos pechos.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Reacciono el jefe de aquel derrotado grupo con gran sorpresa.

-Tú eres el último. ¿Estás preparado para recibir el castigo por haber usado el nombre de Fairy Tail?- Dijo Alicia seriamente mientras apuntaba su afilada espada en dirección al musculoso hombre que yacía en frente de ella.

Después de escuchar claramente aquellas últimas palabras de aquella joven de largos cabellos escarlatas con un mechón azul que se encontraba en frente de él y fijarse bien en el tatuaje de color rojo que esta poseía en su pierna izquierda, aquel musculoso hombre abrió sus ojos con ligera sorpresa tras darse cuenta de algo.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Una implacable maga de Fairy Tail con un cabello escarlata…Ya veo! ¡Tú eres la famosa Titania, ¿Verdad?!- Menciono aquel musculoso hombre.

-Desgraciadamente, no lo soy. Soy su hija. Pero, eso no cambia nada para ti. Ya sea por parte de mi madre o de mí, cualquiera que se atreva a dañar el símbolo de nuestro gremio sufrirá toda nuestra furia- Hablo Alicia amenazantemente.

-¡M-Maldición, no me subestimes!- Exclamo furiosamente aquel hombre.

Levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, aquel musculoso hombre invoco mágicamente un destellante brillo en sus dos manos para que después estas enseñaran como sostenían la agarradera y el gatillo de un enorme cañón que estaba siendo apuntado hacia la joven maga de Fairy Tail ahí presente.

-¡¿Un cañón?! Con que usas Re-Equipar…Al final de cuentas si eras un mago- Menciono Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Así es, mocosa! ¡Necesitaras algo mucho más poderoso que una pequeña espada para encargarte de mí!- Dijo aquel musculoso hombre arrogantemente.

-Si tú lo dices…- Respondió Alicia seriamente.

Tras dar esa respuesta, la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail hizo desaparecer la espada que ella sujetaba con firmeza en su mano derecha y luego paso a apuntar la palma de esta misma mano en dirección a aquel musculoso hombre que se encontraba apuntando un gran cañón en dirección a ella.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Preguntaba el musculoso hombre con confusión.

-Tal como tu dijiste, preparo algo mucho más poderoso que mi "pequeña espada" para encárgame de ti- Contesto Alicia con seriedad.

-¡Maldita, ¿Te burlas de mí?! ¡Ya veras, voy a…!-

 **-Grand Chariot-**

En el instante en que la joven Scarlet dejo salir aquel par de palabras con gran calma y seriedad de sus labios, un total de siete enormes rayos de una brillosa luz dorada atravesaron el techo de aquel edificio en donde ella estaba y cayeron sobre el musculoso hombre antes de que este pudiera apretar el gatillo de su enorme cañón para después cubrir todo ese lugar con una segadora luz.

… _Unos minutos después…_

-Listo. Eso les enseñara a no usar el nombre de mi gremio, inútiles-

Esas eran las palabras de una seria Alicia quien utilizaba sus ojos marrones para mirar con placer como los veinte hombres que trataron de enfrentarla ahora yacían tirados e inconscientes en diferentes lugares de aquel gran edificio que era una tienda de pasteles. Y al mismo tiempo, la joven Scarlet se fijó como se le acercaba la joven empleada que se había mantenido de toda la acción.

-Veo que logro encargarse de todos esos bandidos. Con que en realidad si me estaban engañando con que eran magos de Fairy Tail. Muchas gracias por encargarse de todo, Alicia-san- Agradecía la empleada con gentileza.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Este se volvió mi problema al instante en que mencionaste como estos tipos eran magos de Fairy Tail. Más que por ti, lo hice por mí misma. Pero dejando esas cosas de lado, ¿Podrías darme el pastel que ordene? Como dije antes, tengo el dinero para pagarte- Decía Alicia sonriente.

-Sí, encantada. O eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero…- Hablaba la empleada cambiando ligeramente su tono.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaba la peliescarlata con un mechón azul confusa.

-…Creo que antes de su pastel, usted tiene muchas cosas que pagar primero, señorita- Menciono aquella empleada.

En el instante en que la joven de cabellos marrones en frente de ella dijo eso; Alicia se percató que en los lugares en donde yacían inconscientes los veinte hombres que ella acaba de derrotar, también se encontraban las claras pruebas de mesas, sillas, barras de bebidas, suelos, paredes, techos y ventanas complemente destruidas y que eran pertenecientes a aquella tienda de pasteles en donde estaba.

-A-Ah…B-Bueno, vera…creo que no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar por todo esto…- Decía Alicia con notable nerviosismo.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Simplemente le enviare la cuenta de todo lo que destruyo. Usted es de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?- Explico aquella empleada sonriente.

-S-Si…- Contesto Alicia mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

-..Y eso fue lo que paso-

Y justamente después de una temerosa y nerviosa Alicia terminara de contar su historia a una seria Erza que seguía sentada en la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio mientras ambas se encontraban en el lugar que era la oficina de esta última, un silencio rodeo aquella escena durante algunos segundos.

Pero luego ese turbio silencio fue retirado cuando la seria séptima maestra de Fairy Tail pasó a levantarse de su asiento para después empezar a caminar en dirección a su hija, la cual inmediatamente cerró sus marrones ojos debido al temor que sentía al imaginar lo que le iba a pasar.

Pero en vez de sentir un repentino dolor por alguna clase de golpe, Alicia pudo sentir como la cima de su cabeza empezó a ser frotada con notable gentileza. Y al abrir nuevamente su mirada, Alicia se fijó que esa mano que le frotaba la cabeza no pertenecía a ninguna otra persona que a su madre, quien le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro.

-Rayos, te pareces demasiado a mi…- Decía Erza con leve felicidad.

-¿Eh?- Actuaba una Alicia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras su cabeza era frotaba con la cálida mano de su madre.

-Bien trabajo al enseñarle a esos tipos cuando te metes con nuestro gremio. No hay duda de que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Me haces sentir bastante orgullosa, Alicia- Decía Erza sonriente.

-Mama…-

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando con alegría, Alicia pudo sentir como esa amable frotar que la mano de su madre hacia sobre su cabeza repentinamente paso a convertirse en un fuerte apretón por parte de esta misma.

-… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿M-Mama?!- Reaccionaba una Alicia repentinamente asustada.

-…Estoy contenta y orgullosa de lo que hiciste, Alicia, pero, ¿Pensaste que eso te libraría de un castigo apropiado?- Hablaba una Erza sonriente pero rodeada de una amenazante aura.

-… ¡B-Bueno…Y-Yo…!- Hablaba Alicia tartamudamente con terror.

-Si te pareces realmente tanto a mí, lo soportaras, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail aumentando la fuerza de su apretón.

-¡A-AAAAAHHHH!- Grito Alicia con gran terror mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "El Día de Marcus".**

 **Matane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Marcus Strauss-Dreyar.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Cuello.

 **Familia:** Laxus Dreyar/Padre, Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar/Madre, Elfman Strauss/Tío, Evergreen Strauss/Tía, Sonia Strauss/Prima, Lissana Eucliffe/Tía, Sting Eucliffe/Tío, Lisa Eucliffe/Prima.

 **Personalidad:** Es alguien que siempre trata de mostrarse "genial" al mantenerse serio y calmado; Pero que en realidad es animado, alegre, amable y hasta un poco despistado al igual que la mayoría de sus jóvenes compañeros. Y al igual que todos estos, aprecia mucho a su gremio y aplastaría a cualquiera que le insultara o dañara.

Pero debido a esa "genialidad" que el trata de mantener, se le resulta complicado mostrar o decir algunas de sus emociones. Unas de esas emociones es el gran cariño que siente por su compañera, Alicia Scarlet, aunque esto es algo que la mayoría de todos sus compañeros saben y le molestan mucho por esto.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 4**

" **El Día de Marcus"**

… _Era un día como cualquier otro en el basto Reino de Fiore. Un día en que los magos de Fairy Tail se mantenían animados dentro del edificio de su gremio o viajando por distintos lugares de su reino debido a sus misiones. Y uno de estos últimos era el hijo de dos de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, el cual se encontraba caminando por las calles de cierta ciudad luego de terminar una misión nada complicada para él…_

-Ah…-

Aquel cansado suspiro no provino de nadie que de un joven de 18 años que poseía unos desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino y unos filosos ojos de color azul y que mantenía su cuerpo bien ejercitado vestido con una camisa de color azul oscuro, unos jeans de color gris y de un estilo algo rasgado y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Sin mencionar que la marca azul de Fairy Tail se encontraba a un lado en su cuello.

Este joven que era el Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se mantenía caminando tranquilamente a través de una de las pobladas calles de una de las tantas amplias ciudades del basto Reino de Fiore.

-…Que aburrimiento -Pensaba Marcus mientras caminaba- Esa misión fue demasiado fácil a pesar de que en su cartel decía que sería demasiado difícil. Bueno, al menos la paga no estuvo nada mal y no termine destruyendo nada o causándole algún problema al gremio. No tendré que sufrir la ira de la Maestra cuando llegue al gremio. Pero supongo que en mi siguiente misión, iré con Tsuna y los demas. Aunque posiblemente causemos problemas, es más divertido cuando ellos están cerca…Ellos jamás deben saber que pensé eso… ¿Eh?-

Repentinamente, Marcus se apartó de sus pensamientos por un momento y detuvo su caminar cuando su mirada de ojos azules se fijó en las trasparentes y grandes ventanas de un local presente en aquella calle por la que avanzaba. A través de esa ventana, el joven albino observaba como en un estante dentro de aquel local se encontraba un completo pastel decorado perfectamente con un al parecer exquisito nevado de crema blanca y numerosas fresas.

-Un pastel de fresas…Ahora que recuerdo, Alicia menciono que le gustaría comer uno pero que las pastelerías de Magnolia estaban sufriendo una pequeña escases de fresas por alguna razón…Hmm…Supongo que podría llevárselo como regalo. ¿Cuánto valdrá?- Se preguntaba Marcus con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Observando mejor aquel delicioso pastel enseñado en los estantes de aquel local con grandes ventanas trasparentes, Marcus pudo ver un pequeño cartel a sus cercanías y con el simple hecho de verlo, él pudo sentir un temible escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿200.000 Jewels por un simple pastel?! ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! ¡Ni siquiera con la paga del trabajo que acabo de hacer me alcanzaría para comprarlo!...Pero realmente quisiera llevárselo a Alicia… ¿Qué debería hacer?- Pensaba Marcus indeciso.

-Oh, señor, ¿Le interesa algo en específico?-

Al escuchar esa voz masculina a sus cercanías, el joven Strauss-Dreyar volteo su mirada y observo como de aquel local que el observaba un hombre con vestimentas de chefs había salido y le había hablado.

-Eh… ¿Acaso usted es el dueño de este tienda?- Preguntaba el joven albino a aquel hombre a sus cercanías.

-Así es- Contesto amablemente aquel chefs.

-Entonces, ¿Podría decirme porque demonios ese pastel de fresas es tan caro?- Preguntaba Marcus con algo de disgusto.

-Ah, ¿Ese pastel? Entiendo que crea que es un precio bastante alto por un simple pastel, pero es que las fresas que le pusimos a ese pastel son de una clase realmente rara. Provienen de un árbol en las montañas que solamente las da cierto cada par de meses y su sabor es realmente extraordinario- Respondió el dueño del local amablemente.

-Ya veo. Con que es por eso- Hablo Marcus para luego pensar-…Hmm, ¿Qué hago? Si ese pastel es realmente tan raro y delicioso, ahora quiero llevárselo a Alicia aún más. Pero, debido al trabajo que acabo de hacer, solamente tengo 100.000 conmigo en estos momentos. ¿Voy corriendo a Magnolia y busco otra misión para ganar el dinero que necesito? No, me tardaría demasiado. El pastel podría terminar vendiéndose. ¿Trato de regatear? No, no soy bueno en eso-

-Eh, señor, si el precio le parece demasiado alto, ¿Quiere le muestre otras opciones?- Preguntaba aquel chef.

-N-No. Pero, ¿Podría por favor guardarme ese pastel? Necesito algo de tiempo para conseguir el dinero necesario- Preguntaba el joven albino.

-¿Guardárselo?...Bueno, no es una costumbre de mi local, pero creo que podría hacerlo…Una hora. Puedo darle una hora. Después de todo, ese pastel es bastante raro y muchos lo quieren- Contesto el dueño del local algo serio.

-Una hora…Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias. Me asegurare de regresar con el dinero- Dijo Marcus con algo de seriedad.

Tras dar esa respuesta, el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se alejó velozmente de aquel local al correr por la poblada calle de aquella ciudad donde estaba y con un destino desconocido.

… _Unos minutos más tarde…_

-Hmm, ¿Qué hare? -Pensaba Marcus mientras avanzaba- Le dije a ese tipo que regresaría con el dinero, ¿Pero cómo demonios voy a reunir otros 100.000 Jewels en una hora? ¿Robo un banco? Sí, claro…Hmm…No, no, no, no lo hare, era solo un broma, si, solo una broma. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios hare?... ¿Eh?-

Nuevamente, el joven de desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos se despegó un momento de sus pensamientos y detuvo su avanzar en el momento en que su vista capto algo de su interés. Marcus observaba como en frente del edificio perteneciente a un local, se encontraba un cartel que aparte de decir algunas cosas, mostraba la imagen de su madre, Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar, sonriendo y sosteniendo una guitarra.

-¿Un cartel con la foto de mi madre? ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Marcus se acercó a este cartel y empezó a leer lo que decía este-…"Concurso de Canto. Compara tu voz con la de la famosa cantante, Mirajane. El Ganador se llevara 20.000 Jewels"…20.000…Bueno, no pierdo nada entrando-

Tras decir eso, el joven albino entro al edificio que era aquel local y al hacerlo, él se encontraba presente en una amplia sala oscurecida e iluminada por luces de distintos colores y que poseía en su interior numerosas mesas y sillas ocupadas por mujeres de distintas edades, un bar y un escenario en donde se encontraba una de las tantas mujeres ahí presentes cantando animadamente a través de un micrófono y con grandes parlantes a sus espaldas.

Pero sin prestarle mucha atención al aspecto y habitantes de aquel lugar, Marcus simplemente se acercó al cantinero que se encontraba detrás de la barra del bar.

-Oye, tú trabajas aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías explicarme eso del "Concurso de Canto" que decía en el cartel del frente?- Preguntaba Marcus con interés.

-Ah, ¿Eso? Es tal como dice. Es un concurso. Te inscribes en la lista de participantes, esperas tu turno y cuando este llegue cantas una de las canciones de la famosa Mirajane-san y cuando termines el contador mágico que tenemos en el escenario te dará una puntuación para determinar que tan bien lo haces. Tienes que llegar o superar los 10.000 puntos para ganar. Aunque nadie lograr superar los 1000 puntos- Contesto el cantinero amigablemente.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Puedes inscribirme? Quiero participar- Dijo el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Generalmente, solo las mujeres participan. Y como puedes ver, este lugar está lleno de ellas y son muy juzgadoras además. Si cantas mal, empezaran a arrojarte todo tipo de cosas e insultos- Dijo el cantinero algo aterrado.

-Tú no te preocupes y solo hazlo- Contesto Marcus con seriedad.

-Si tú quieres. No me culpes por lo que pase- Dijo el cantinero mientras le pasaba un micrófono a al joven albino, el cual el sostuvo con leve firmeza.

-Ah, con que cantar…- Pensaba Marcus observando con leve disgusto aquel micrófono entre sus dedos.

… _Unos minutos después…_

-…Hace años que deje de practicar canto con mi madre, pero creo que con esto debería bastar-

Estando en el escenario, esos eran los pensamientos de un Marcus levemente cansado después de terminar de cantar y mientras cada una de las mujeres de aquel local aplaudía fuertemente, gritaban su nombre con gran ánimo y cariño y sus ojos liberaban unas cascadas de lágrimas de alegría y felicidad y mientras un contador mágico a su espaldas mostraba una puntuación de 20.000.

-¡Marcus-sama! ¡Marcus-sama! ¡Marcus-sama!- Era lo que gritaban las mujeres en aquel local con gran emoción y alegría.

-¡El ganador del concurso y de los 20.000 Jewels es el participante con más de 20.000 puntos en el contador, Marcus!- Anunciaba el cantinero de aquel local mientras se mostraba en el escenario y le daba una bolsa llena con el dinero al ganador.

-S-Si, gracias- Contesto Marcus algo incómodo mientras recibía el dinero.

-¡Otra! ¡Otra!- Gritaban ahora las emocionadas mujeres ahí presentes.

-Oh, ya las oíste. ¿Quieres cantar otra?- Preguntaba el cantinero amigablemente.

-B-Bueno…- Trataba de hablar un nervioso Marcus mientras pensaba-…Espero que nadie en el gremio se entere de esto-

… _Unos momentos más tarde…_

-Ah, que cansancio…- Pensaba Marcus mientras caminaba por la calle-…Cantando otra canción convencí a esas señoras de que no divulgaran nada sobre mí, pero perdí bastante tiempo. Todavía me falta reunir 80.000 Jewels. Bien, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?... ¿Eh?-

Por tercera vez; Marcus detuvo momentáneamente los pensamientos de su cabeza y el caminar por aquella poblada calle al fijarse con sus filosos ojos azules como cierto cartel se presentaba en frente de un edificio. Ese cartel que atraía la atención del joven albino mostraba la imponente figura de su padre, Laxus y decía algunas cuantas palabras.

-¿Ahora un cartel con mi padre? ¿Qué demonios pasara ahora?- Se preguntaba Marcus acercándose a aquel cartel y empezando a leerlo- "Concurso de Levantar Pesar. Aquel que logre superar el peso que una vez cargo el famoso Laxus Dreyar ganara un premio de 30.000 Jewels" Ya veo. Con que mi papa una vez vino a este gimnasio y ahora lo usan su imagen para atraer a personas. Bueno, supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte-

Después de decir esas palabras; un calmado Marcus procedió a entrar al edificio que mostraba aquel cartel que había leído y al hacerlo, el joven albino ahora se encontraba en un gimnasio bien equipado y habitado por numerosos hombres de distintas edades, alturas y musculaturas y que ahora se encontraban alrededor de un tubo de hierro que cargaba en cada lado unas enormes pesas del mismo material que tenían grabados a un lado "300 Kilos".

-300 Kilos...Debe ser esa la pesa que levanto mi padre- Pensó Marcus al observar a sus alrededores.

-Abran paso, debiluchos-

Escuchando esa fornida voz masculina; Marcus y los demas presentes en aquel gimnasio voltearon sus miradas y observaron cómo un hombre de cabellos marrones, vestimentas deportivas azules y el ser más musculoso entre todos los presentes se acercó a aquella gigantesca pesa de trecientos kilos.

-¡Esos 30.000 Jewels serán míos!- Exclamaba aquel musculoso hombre arrogantemente.

Luego de declarar aquellas palabras; aquel musculoso hombre pasó a posicionarse en frente de la enorme pesa de 300 Kilos, piso con gran firmeza el suelo, se inclinó levemente, sujeto el tubo de hierro de esta con gran potencia y utilizando toda la fuerza de cada uno de sus grandes músculos, empezó a levantarla.

Apretando cada uno de sus músculos con gran poder, se podía apreciar como las venas de este hombre de cabellos marrones eran visibles a través de la piel de sus grandes brazos, pectorales, piernas y frente. Y a pesar del gran esfuerzo que ese musculoso hombre mostraba, la enorme pesa que sostenían sus manos ni siquiera se había sido levantada del suelo de aquel gimnasio donde estaba.

Pero luego de varios segundos, esa pesa de más de 300 Kilos que el hombre de cabellos marrones sostenía entre sus manos mientras forzaba fuertemente a cada uno de sus músculos finalmente logro ser levantado del suelo, pero solamente a unos simples centímetros de este. Y luego en el siguiente segundo, ese hombre volvió a colocar la pesa en el suelo mientras sus músculos retiraron toda su fuerza y su cuerpo liberaba grandes cantidades de sudor.

Y a pesar de eso; cada uno de los demas musculosos hombres presentes en aquel gimnasio parecía sumamente impresionados. Todos, a excepción de cierto joven de desordenados y puntiagudos cabellos albinos que se mantenía tranquilo mientras bostezaba con un pequeño cansancio.

-Ah…Ah…- Respiraba con cansancio aquel hombre que había intentado levantar la enorme pesa.

-¡I-Increíble! ¡El logro levantar esa enorme pesa!- Hablaban varios de los demas hombres con impresión.

-Pero tan solo fue un poco…- Decían otros presentes no tan sorprendidos.

-¡Aun así, es sorprendente! ¡Nadie había logrado levantarla hasta el momento!- Dijeron los demas presentes bastantes asombrados.

-E-Entonces, s-supongo que seré yo quien se lleve el dinero del concurso, ¿Verdad?- Hablaba el hombre de cabellos marrones con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Antes de que eso pase, ¿Puedo intentarlo?-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron todos los presentes al escuchar esas palabras.

Dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el punto de origen de aquella voz masculina, todos los musculosos hombres presentes en aquel gimnasio se habían fijado en el joven de 18 años con cabellos albinos, filosos ojos azules y cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso que se encontraba entre ellos.

-¿Un…mocoso?- Hablo el hombre de vestimentas azules confuso.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Se reían repentinamente cada uno de los hombres ahí presentes con gran alegría.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, niño?! ¡¿Te perdiste y ahora tratas de hacer alguna clase de broma?! ¡Jajaja!- Se reía el musculoso hombre de cabellos marrones mientras hablaba con arrogancia.

-No, es bastante en serio. Quiero intentar levantar esta pesa así que agradecería que te quitaras del medio- Decía Marcus mientras se posicionaba en frente de la enorme pesa de 300 Kilos.

-Oh, parece que eres un mocoso con agallas. Bueno, puedes intentarlo. Pero no vayas a hacerte daño. Un mocoso tratando de levantar esta enorme pesa podría solamente terminar rompiéndose la espalda- Mencionaba el hombre entre carcajadas.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero no te preocupes…-

Hablando; el joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación se inclinó levemente y con su mano derecha paso a sujetar con leve firmeza el centro del tubo de acero que formaba a aquella enorme pesa de 300 Kilos que se mantenía en frente de él. Y el instante en que Marcus pasó a apretar levemente los músculos de ese brazo que empezaba a levantar aquella enorme pesa, un tenue silencio se formó en aquel gimnasio.

-…Llevo levantando cosas mucho más pesadas que esta desde que era un niño- Dijo Marcus con gran tranquilidad mientras levantaba la enorme pesa de 300 Kilos por encima de su cabeza con un solo brazo.

-¡Buah!- Reaccionaba aquel hombre de vestimentas azules.

Presenciando como aquel joven de albinos cabellos levantaba aquella pesa con extrema facilidad, más que sorprendidos, cada uno de los musculosos hombres en aquel gimnasio poseía sus bocas completamente abiertas y sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orificios. E incluso cuando Marcus volvió a colocar a aquella pesa en el suelo del gimnasio, estos hombres se mantuvieron igual.

-Que ligero. Ni siquiera me sirvió para estirar un poco los músculos. Mi papa debió haber venido a este gimnasio hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás si es que este fue el peso máximo que levanto- Pensaba Marcus tranquilamente.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que demonios?! ¡E-Esa mocoso levanto esa pesa como si nada…!- Decían impresionados casi todos los musculosos hombres en aquel gimnasio.

-¡¿Q-Quien rayos es ese chico?!- Se preguntaban varios de los mismos hombres de igual manera.

-Sí, sí, entiendo que estén impresionados, ¿Pero podrían darme los 30.000 Jewels de una vez? Todavía tengo que ganar otros 50.000 Jewels, así que no tengo tiempo que perder- Decía Marcus con leve seriedad.

-S-Si…- Decía uno de los hombres presentes pasándole al joven albino una bolsa llena con el dinero que merecía el ganador del concurso.

-¡E-Espera, maldito!-

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron todos confuso.

Al escuchar ese iracundo grito, los musculosos hombres e incluso el joven Strauss-Dreyar voltearon sus miradas hacia la dirección de este y observaron como el musculoso hombre de cabellos marrones y vestimentas deportivas azules mostraba una clara ira presente en su rostro lleno de venas visibles a través de su piel.

-¡N-No pienso aceptar esto! ¡Que un pequeño mocoso levantara esa enorme pesa! ¡Debiste haber usado alguna clase de truco!- Exclamaba furioso aquel hombre.

-Si quieres puedes creer eso, pero yo levante esa pesa y punto. El premio es mío, viejo- Contesto Marcus con poco interés.

-¡M-Maldito…! ¡Entonces, ¿Qué te parece esto?! ¡Te reto!- Dijo el musculoso hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Me retas?- Repitió el joven albino confuso.

-¡Sí!-Hablaba aquel musculoso hombre- ¡Dijiste que te faltaban otros 50.000 Jewels, ¿Verdad?! ¡Hagamos esto! ¡Si me ganas en el reto que te propongo, no solamente puedes llevarte el premio del concurso, sino que te yo daré esos 50.000 que quieres! ¡Pero si yo gano, me darás el premio y todo el dinero que tengas, ¿Entendido?!-

-Oh, ¿En serio, viejo? Bien, acepto tu reto. ¿En qué quieres competir?- Preguntaba Marcus con tranquilidad.

-Con que no sientes ninguna clase de miedo, ¿Eh? ¡Entonces te reto a una competencia de fuerzas!- Exclamo el musculoso hombre ferozmente.

En el instante en que aquel musculoso pelimarron exclamo esas palabras, los demas presentes en aquel gimnasio inmediatamente mostraron un par de banquillos de madera en donde este hombre y el joven albino se sentaron respectivamente y luego mostraron y colocaron una mesa de madera entre ambos.

-¡Vamos, mocoso! ¡No sé qué truco usaste para levantar esa pesa, pero no funcionara en una simple competencia de fuerza contra mí! ¡Yo soy hijo de una de las familias más musculosos y fuertes de todo Fiore! ¡Retos, concursos, campeonatos! ¡Todo aquello que tiene que ver con levantamientos de pesas, mi familia ha ganado! ¡No pienso ser avergonzado por un tramposo mocoso cualquiera!- Exclamaba aquel pelimarron mientras colocaba el codo de su musculoso brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa en frente de él.

-Ya veo. Entonces, yo debería decirte que…- Hablaba Marcus tranquilo mientras colocaba el codo de su brazo derecho sobre aquella misma mesa y pasaba a sujetar la enorme mano de su oponente con leve firmeza.

-¡Preparados…Listos…!- Hablaba uno de los demas presentes actuando como réferi.

-…Yo soy hijo de dragón y un demonio- Dijo Marcus con seria tranquilidad.

-¡…Fuera!- Exclamo el réferi fuertemente.

Con la señal de inicio; el musculoso hombre de cabellos marrones inmediatamente centro toda su fuerza en su robusto brazo derecho y empezó a empujar el brazo de su joven oponente para que cayera fuertemente contra la mesa en que ambos yacían apoyados. Pero al mismo tiempo, el calmado joven Strauss-Dreyar centro una pequeña pizca de su fuerza física en aquel brazo y empujo el brazo de su musculoso oponente de igual manera que este hacía con él.

Y en ese simple segundo; el musculoso hombre que había retado a Marcus no solamente vio su brazo derecho inmediatamente golpeado contra la mesa de madera, sino que observo como este a atravesó y rompió por completo al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo caía piso de concreto de aquel gimnasio y quedamente levemente enterrado en este para que después toda su mente quedara en un estado de inconsciencia por el brutal golpe.

-¡AH!- Grito el pelimarron con gran dolor antes de quedar completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡¿EEEEEHHH?!- Reaccionaron todos los demas musculosos hombres presentes con completo asombro demostrado a través de sus bocas abiertas y ojos a punto de salirse de sus orificios.

-Ah…Creo que me pase un poco con este viejo…Bueno, no creo que haya sido para tanto. Entonces…- Marcus se acercó al cuerpo de su inconsciente oponente y saco de sus bolsillos una bolsa llena de dinero-…Tomare premio de este estúpido concurso y el dinero que me prometiste. Y, ustedes…-

-¡Puedes tomar lo que quieras!- Respondieron asustados todos los demas hombres mientras presentaban bolsas llenas con su dinero.

-No, no, no, no quiero su dinero. Solamente quiero que se quiten del medio- Decía Marcus algo confuso por la situación.

… _Un par de horas más tarde…_

En la ciudad de Magnolia, el interior del edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba tan lleno y animado como siempre. Y entre todos los presentes en este gremio; se apreciaba como el tablero de misiones era observado pensativamente por una bella joven de 18 años con largos cabellos escarlatas y con un mechón azul en su frente, que tenía unos ojos marrones, que poseía un peculiar tatuaje en su rostro que atravesada a su ojo derecho, que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pierna izquierda en color rojo azulado y que mantenía su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura vestida con una desbotonada camisa blanca sobre una blusa negra, una falda de color azul y unas botas marrones.

-Hmm… ¿Cuál debería escoger?- Se decía Alicia observando aquel tablero.

-Hola, Alicia-

Al escuchar ese saludo con su nombre en él; la joven hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail volteo su mirar y observo como a sus cercanías se encontraba un joven de su misma edad con desordenados y algo puntiagudos cabellos de color albino, filosos ojos de color azul, la marca azul de Fairy Tail en su cuello y vestido con una camisa de color azul oscuro, unos jeans de color gris y de un estilo algo rasgado y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Y sin mencionar que cargaba una cuadrada caja blanca entre sus manos.

-Marcus, regresaste. Bienvenido. Y, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?- Preguntaba Alicia con una amigable sonrisa.

-Tan sencilla como siempre que voy solo a una misión. Pero lo bueno fue que pude conseguir algo bastante especial para ti- Contesto Marcus con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Algo especial para mí?- Repitió Alicia con confusión.

-Si. Es un pastel hecho con unas fresas bastantes raras. ¿Lo quieres?- Ofreció Marcus enseñando aquella caja entre sus manos.

-¡¿Un pastel de fresas?! ¡Si quiero! ¡Gracias, Marcus!- Decía Alicia bastante emocionada mientras tomaba aquella caja con gran gusto.

-Me alegra que te guste. Es más, estaba pensado que tú y yo…podríamos comerlo ju…-

-¡Bienvenido, Marcus!-

Escuchando aquel saludo de gran sonido animado justamente antes de poder terminar de hablar; el joven Strauss-Dreyar se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se enojó al verse abrazado por el fornido brazo derecho del sonriente joven llamado Tsuna Dragneel, quien se encontraba con Happy, Serena Axel, Lucia Dragneel, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox y Sonia Strauss.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito cerebro de carbón?!- Preguntaba Marcus claramente enojado mientras se quitaba a aquel pelirosado de encima.

-¿Cómo que que? ¡Te estoy dando la bienvenida al gremio!- Contesto Tsuna animado todavía manteniendo su brazo alrededor del joven albino.

-¡No quiero que tú me des la bienvenida!- Exclamaba el joven albino con gran enojo.

-Como siempre Tsuna es el único que puede hacerle perder su calma a Marcus- Comentaba Happy observando la situación.

-¡Tsuna-sama, por favor dele a Raine la bienvenida también!- Exclamaba la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuros con notable emoción.

-No, no, tú no has salido para ningún lado- Decía Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Eh? Alicia, ¿Qué es esa caja que tiene ahí?- Preguntaba Lucia curiosa.

-Es un pastel de fresas. Marcus me lo trajo- Contesto Alicia amablemente.

-¡¿Un pastel?!- Repitió Lucia llena de emoción.

-Si. ¿Quieren? Les daré la mitad. Seguramente alcanzara para todos- Dijo la hija de la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿En serio? Muchas gra…Espera un momento, ¿Piensas comerte la otra mitad tu sola?- Reacciono Serena con otra gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Con que tú le trajiste un pastel, ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tenías planeado que lo comieran juntos o algo así?- Preguntaba Ryos de burlona manera a cercanías del joven albino.

-¿Eso era lo que planeabas? Eres un hombre bastante pícaro, ¿Verdad, primo?- Mencionaba Sonia de igual manera.

-¡Se gussstaaan!- Ronroneaba Happy a cercanías de este mismo.

-¡Y-Ya cállense!- Exclamaba Marcus de furiosa manera y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin nada más que hacer que aceptar la situación; Marcus se aguantó su gran enojo y paso a sentarse alrededor de una de las tantas mesas de su gremio junto con sus jóvenes compañeros de la cuarta generación de Fairy Tail y luego todos juntos empezaron a comer aquel pastel de fresas que el había traído.

-Por cierto, Marcus, te tardarte bastante en regresar de tu misión. Más de lo que tú te tardas. ¿Acaso paso hoy algo?- Preguntaba Tsuna mientras comía.

-Nada especial- Hablaba Marcus- Fue un día como cualquier otro.

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "El Sueño de Raine".**

 **Matane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Raine Loxar-Fullbuster.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Pierna Izquierda

 **Familia:** Gray Fullbuster/Padre, Juvia Loxar-Fullbuster/Madre.

 **Personalidad:** Ella es una persona sumamente sonriente y feliz que no duda en demostrar abiertamente sus más alegres emociones. Prueba de esto son sus sentimientos por su compañero de gremio, Tsuna Dragneel, los cuales ella ha afirmado numerosas veces, aunque este no se los corresponda. Al igual que su madre; Raine demuestra su amor al usar el prefijo de "-sama" en Tsuna, al pegarse cariñosamente a el cada vez que puede, al tener celos de cualquier ser femenino que se le acerque, y muchas otras cosas.

Y en lo que respecta a sus demas compañeros de gremio, no hay duda alguna que ella siente un enorme aprecio por ellos y se enfrentaría a quien sea que amenace a estos o a su gremio, al igual que cualquiera de ellos.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 4**

" **El Sueño de Raine"**

… _Otro día como cualquier otro había pasado en la Ciudad de Magnolia y al llegar su medianoche, todos sus habitantes ya se encontraban durmiendo profundamente en sus hogares, incluyendo por supuesto a los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail. Y uno de estos era la única hija de un poderoso mago de hielo y una igual de fuerte maga de agua…_

-Uh…-

Ese era un soñoliento suspiro que venía de los labios de una joven de 18 años con una larga cabellera de color azul oscuro y con unos ojos del mismo color que se encontraban cerrados al estar ella dormida mientras su voluptuoso y curvilíneo cuerpo que estaba vestido con una pijama de color azul sin mangas y de cortos pantaloncillos se encontraba cómodamente acostado en una cama que poseía sabanas y una almohada que tenía grabadas numerosas imágenes de cierto joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones.

Y de igual manera; se apreciaba como en el amplio cuarto en donde estaba posicionada esa cama había estantes, afiches, cojines, pequeños muebles, numerosos marcos y portarretratos e incluso peluches con la imagen de ese joven que era un Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-Uh…Tsuna-sama…- Murmuraba una Raine sonriendo levemente mientras dormía profundamente.

Y mientras esta joven maga de hielo y agua perteneciente a Fairy Tail dormía con placer en su cama, sus pensamientos e imaginación fluían libremente en un profundo sueño producido por su mente…

… _En el Sueño…_

En cierto cuarto oscuro que se encontraba en lo más alto de una gran torre formada de un oscuro concreto y que se encontraba en el centro de un desconocido denso bosque de gran amplitud; se podía apreciar como en cama en medio de este yacía dormida una Raine que vestía con ajustado abrigo-vestido de color azul marino que estaba decorado también con un chal a la altura de sus hombros y del mismo color y unas medias altas de color junto con botas largas marrones.

Pero tras unos segundos, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro y levantándose levemente de aquella cama de sábanas blancas, ella termino sorprendiéndose de notable manera al observar como sus alrededores estaban basados en una amplia pero oscura habitación con paredes y techos de concreto.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde se encuentra Raine?- Se preguntaba la maga de hielo y agua con confusión.

-Oye, dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasara con esta chica que secuestramos en la batalla con esos magos de Fairy Tail?-

-¿Quién sabe? Eso es asunto del jefe. El fui quien pidió que la tomáramos cuando se quedó inconsciente. Seguramente la quiere para jugar con ella. El jefe es un total sádico, ¿Sabias?-

Escuchando con sorpresa ese par de voces masculinas; la joven de larga cabellera azul oscuro noto como estas provinieron del otro lado de una puerta de hierro que se encontraba presente en una de las paredes de concreto de aquella oscura habitación en donde se mantenía encerrada.

-¿Eh? ¿Capturaron a Raine? Q-Que extraño. No recuerdo ninguna batalla reciente. De cualquier manera, Raine tiene que esca…-

-¡O-Oye, ¿Tu quién demonios eres?! ¡Q-Quédate donde estas o abriremos fuego, desgraciado!-

-¡M-Maldición, ese es…!-

Antes de que aquellas voces masculinas continuaran hablando con notable horror; Raine se sorprendió de notable manera al escuchar los fuertes sonidos de explosiones, disparos, colisiones y gritos de terror y dolor de varias personas que se encontraban del otro lado de aquella puerta de hierro que era la entrada a aquel oscuro cuarto.

-¡¿Q-Que está ocurriendo?!- Pensaba Raine con confusión.

Justo después de que la joven maga de Fairy Tail se formulara esta pregunta, los distintos fuertes sonidos que ella escuchaba desde aquel oscuro cuarto se detuvieron. Pero al mismo tiempo, la puerta de hierro de aquella habitación junto con un poco de la pared a su alrededor simplemente fueron destrozadas desde el otro de donde ella se encontraba y terminaron creando una densa nube de polvo de gran tamaño. Pero fijándose en esta nube de polvo, Raine abrió sus ojos de color azul oscuro con leve sorpresa al notar como una silueta humanoide se presentaba a través de esta y poco a poco se acercaba más a su posición.

-¡¿Q-Quien es?!- Preguntaba una Raine colocándose en guardia.

-¿Eh? ¿Raine? ¡¿Eres tú, Raine?! ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Me alegro mucho!- Exclamaba feliz una voz masculina proveniente de aquella silueta.

-¿Eh?...Acaso… ¡¿Puede ser…?! ¡Tsuna-sa…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar aquella oración al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a abrazar cariñosamente al dueño de esa voz masculina; Raine quedo casi en shock al notar cuando la densa nube de polvo se despejo como este en realidad era un joven de 18 años de edad con unos cabellos albinos elegantemente peinados, filosos ojos azules y vestido con un traje azul decorado con unas hombreras doradas y una capa roja que llegaba hasta su cintura, o para explicarlo más simplemente, con unas vestimentas de príncipe.

-¡Oh, Raine, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar! ¡He venido por ti!- Decía Marcus alegremente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿M-Marcus-san?! ¡¿Q-Q-Que pasa con ese atuendo?!- Reaccionaba Raine con algo de horror.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi atuendo? ¿Qué estás diciendo, querida? ¿No es algo obvio? Tú eres mi princesa y yo soy tu príncipe. Es normal que vista de esta manera para ti, ¿No crees?- Decía Marcus sonriendo y giñando su ojo derecho.

-¡¿Q-Querido?! ¡¿Príncipe?! ¡¿Princesa?! ¡¿Q-Que bicho le pico, Marcus-san?! ¡Está actuando demasiado extraño!- Decía Raine nerviosa.

-¿Extraño? No, Raine…Simplemente he abierto los ojos- Hablo Marcus momentáneamente serio.

Tras decir aquellas últimas palabras; aquel joven Dragon Slayer de Rayo de la Cuarta Generación vestido como un príncipe encantador inmediatamente se posiciono a las cercanías de la joven maga de hielo y agua ahí presente y arrodillándose en frente de esta, el tomo su mano derecha con sus dos manos al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba una sonrisa y ojos llenos de numerosos brillitos.

-¡Cuando esos maleantes te alejaron de mí, me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos! ¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto en notarlo! ¡Pero, Raine, yo te amo! ¡Por favor, cuando volvamos a Magnolia, cásate conmigo!- Exclamaba Marcus con notable emoción.

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHH?!- Gritaba Raine con profundo nerviosismo- ¡¿Q-Que Marcus-san…A Raine…la ama?! ¡No, No, No, No, No! ¡Esto debe ser una broma pesada, ¿Verdad?! ¡E-Es decir, ¿a M-Marcus-san no le gustaba Alicia-san?!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¡La única que puede crear una chispa de amor en mi corazón eres tú, Raine!- Exclamaba Marcus con leves chispas eléctricas sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No, No, No, No! ¡Raine está segura que esa es su magia!- Decía Raine sudando nerviosamente.

-¡Entonces, Raine, ¿Podrías darme una respuesta?! ¡¿Te convertirás en mi mujer?!- Preguntaba el joven albino emocionadamente.

-B-Bueno…M-Marcus-san, ha Raine le alegra que tenga esos sentimientos por ella…P-Pero Raine ya tiene a…-

-¡…Es obvio que ella no se convertirá en tu mujer, imbécil!-

Después de haber escuchado aquel grito; Raine y Marcus notaron con asombro como la pared derecha de aquel cuarto oscuro en donde se encontraban repentinamente fue destruida en gran porción y tras la densa nube de polvo que había dejado, se observa una silueta humana. Y tras el pasar de los segundos; se observó que el dueño de esta silueta era un joven de 18 años con una larga cabellera negra amarrada en forma de caballo, filosos ojos marrones, numerosos piercing en su rostro y vestido con ropas similares a las de Marcus solo que de colores diferentes.

-¡…Porque ella será mi mujer!- Afirmaba un serio Ryos.

-¡¿R-Ryos-kun?! ¡Tú también estas vestido con un atuendo que no va contigo!- Decía una Raine ampliamente sorprendida.

-¡Tch, ¿Qué haces aquí, mente de tornillo?! ¡Estas arruinando el romántico ambiente que tengo con mi futura esposa! ¡Desaparece!- Decía Marcus con desprecio.

-¡El único que tiene que desaparecer aquí eres tú, cerebro de corto circuito! ¡La única persona en este mundo que tiene derecho de casarse con una mujer tan maravillosa como Raine soy yo!- Exclamaba Ryos seriamente.

-¡¿C-Casarse?! ¡¿Tu también Ryos-kun?!- Reaccionaba Raine aún más temerosa y nerviosa.

-¡Oh, Raine, por favor, acepta mi propuesta mi matrimonio! ¡Si no puedes entender mis profundos sentimientos de amor hacia ti…!-

Antes de continuar hablando; el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación enseño como la capa azul de su traje de príncipe blanco ocultaba una guitarra de metálico diseño colgada de su espalda y que paso a ser sujetada por sus dos manos al mismo tiempo que unos lentes oscuros pasaban a cubrir sus filosos ojos marrones.

-¡…Deja que te los interprete a través de la letra de una ardiente canción dedicada a ti, baby!- Exclamaba un emocionado Ryos empezando a sonar su guitarra.

-U-Uh…- Se quedaba Raine sin palabras mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza.

-¡¿No entiendes que a Raine no le interesa escuchar ninguna de tus horribles canciones?! ¡Ya te dije que desaparecieras!- Decía Marcus amenazantemente.

-¡¿Horribles?! ¡No perdonare a nadie que se burle de las canciones que mi corazón le escribe a mi amada! ¡Te destruiré y luego me casare con Raine, maldito!- Exclamaba Ryos enojadamente.

-¡Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, desgraciado!- Respondía un serio Marcus rodeando sus puños con rayos.

-¡O-Oiga, chicos, por favor, no s-se peleen! ¡En realidad, Raine…!-

-¡Deténganse, imbéciles!-

Luego de que otra voz masculina volviera a interrumpir las palabras de la joven Loxar-Fullbuster, la pared izquierda de aquel oscuro cuarto donde todos se encontraban fue también destruida para luego enseñar una silueta humanoide a través de la densa nube de polvo que había dejado atrás. Pero con el pasar de los segundos; esta silueta se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta el punto de enseñar que pertenecía a un pequeño gato humanoide de pelaje azul y grandes ojos negros que vestía únicamente con una capa de color negro y un sombrero de mosquetero del mismo color al mismo tiempo que sostenía una espada de esgrima en su pata-mano derecha.

-¡¿No entienden que Raine no tiene ningún interés en alguno de ustedes?! ¡Es más, no hay un humano digno de esos sentimientos por parte de ella! ¡Por eso yo soy el único que Raine puede amar, porque soy un gato! ¡Aye, sir!- Exclamaba un serio Happy.

-¿Hasta Happy-san…? Maldición, Raine ya no tiene idea de lo que está pasando…- Decía la joven de larga cabellera azul oscura cansamente.

-¡Ven conmigo, Raine! ¡Ya tengo una increíble cena prepara para nosotros! ¡Pescado frito, dedos de pescado, pescado al carbón, pescado crudos, pastel de pescados! ¡Tú puedes pedir lo que quieras!- Dijo Happy con notable intensidad.

-¿Algo que no fuera pescado?- Contestaba Raine con una gota de sudor bajando su cabeza.

-¡Desaparece tu también, pequeña alimaña! ¡Raine es mi princesa!- Exclamaba Marcus con enojo.

-¡No, ella es mi mujer! ¡Ustedes solamente son molestias para ella!- Decía Ryos de igual manera.

-¡Malditos, ¿Todavía no lo entienden?! ¡Raine me ama a mí! ¡Les daré una paliza para que lo entiendan!- Contestaba un serio Happy blandiendo su espada a los jovenes magos.

-¡Inténtalo!- Exclamaron molestos Ryos y Marcus al unísono.

-¡Demonios! ¡Escuchen a Raine de una vez, por favor! ¡Raine está tratando de decirles que ella ya tiene a…!-

-¡…Que ella ya me tiene a mí!-

Siendo interrumpa una vez más por una voz algo más aguda que todas las anteriores, Raine y los masculinos seres que la acompañaban en aquella oscura habitación notaron como la última pared de concreto de este fue también destruida. Y detrás de la nube de polvo que esta había dejado; ahora se encontraba una joven de 18 años con una larga cabellera de color café atada en forma de cola caballo, unos ojos de color negro y vestida con un smoking completamente blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su liviana voluptuosa y curvilínea figura.

-¡…Soy el único hombre que Raine ama!- Exclamaba Sonia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Sonia-san?! ¡Usted es una mujer! ¡Y sin ofender pero Raine no tiene esos gustos!- Contestaba la joven maga de hielo y agua.

-¡Bueno, no te preocupes por los detalles y casémonos, ¿No, Raine?!- Decía una animada Raine mientras se arrodillaba en frente de su amada.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices, molesta musculosa?! ¡Yo soy el príncipe de Raine así que es obvio que se casara conmigo!- Dijo Marcus enojadamente.

-¡No, será conmigo! ¡Y ni siquiera planea invitarlos a la boda, imbéciles! ¡Se perderán la serenata que le daré a Raine durante la ceremonia, así que sufran!- Contestaba Ryos de igual manera.

-¡¿No entienden que ningún humano merece tener a Raine como esposa?! ¡Por eso yo me casare con ella! ¡Así que dejen de interrumpirnos y déjenos ir a nuestra cena romántica! ¡Los pescados se enfriaran!- Comentaba un furioso Happy.

-Es inútil. Nadie escucha a Raine…- Pensaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Detengan su inútil discusión!-

Escuchando una nueva voz femenina resonando entre ellos, todos los presentes notaron como el techo de concreto de aquella oscura habitación en todos estaban también fue repentinamente destruida para que objeto desconocido pudiera aterrizar en el suelo de este. Y cuando la nube de polvo se despejo; se apreciaba como este objeto que había aterrizado en aquel cuarto era realmente una joven de 18 años con una larga cabellera de color escarlata a excepción de un mechón de color azul en su frente, unos ojos de color marrón y que vestía con una reluciente armadura plateada que se ajustaba perfectamente a su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura y que incluía una larga capa blanca y una espada medieval que sus manos sujetaban en dirección al suelo.

-¡Yo soy la caballero de Raine, por lo tanto, solo yo tengo el derecho de casarse con ella!- Decia Alicia confiadamente.

-Incluso Alicia-san. ¿Por qué será que Raine ya no se sorprende?- Pensaba la peliazul oscuro tras liberar un cansado suspiro.

-¡Los únicos que están discutiendo inútilmente son ustedes! ¡Raine se casara conmigo porque yo soy su príncipe!- Exclamaba Marcus enojadamente.

-¡No, se casara conmigo porque ama mis canciones!- Decía Ryos de igual manera.

-¡No, conmigo! ¡Ninguno de ustedes la merece y además, a ella le encantan los peces al igual que a mi! ¡Aye, sir!- Exclamo Happy con el mismo sentimiento.

-¡Se casara conmigo porque yo soy mucho más hombre que todos ustedes!- Comentaba Sonia fuerte y determinadamente.

-¡No! ¡Como dije, yo soy la caballero de Raine por lo misma su pareja ideal!- Decía una seria Alicia con mismo pensar.

-¡¿VERDAD, RAINE?!- Preguntaron todos los pretendientes de la joven maga de hielo y agua al unísono.

-¡¿Eh?!- Actuó Raine algo atemorizada- ¡B-Bueno…Raine…Raine…Raine…N-NO PUEDE PENSAR BIEN!-

Dando ese grito que mostraba todo su nerviosismo y temor; Raine se apresuró a salir de aquel oscuro cuarto a través de uno de los múltiples agujeros en la pared que había y empezó a correr por el pasillo de aquella gran torre donde se encontraba.

-¡Raine!- Decían los numerosos pretendientes de la peliazul con preocupación.

Inmediatamente; Marcus, Ryos, Happy, Sonia y Alicia empezaron una carrera en dirección a una Raine que simplemente siguió corriendo velozmente para alejarse de estos, quienes mientras la perseguían le seguían gritando numerosas veces y formas que se casara con alguno de ellos.

-¡Maldición, ¿Cómo debería decirles mis verdaderos sentimientos sin lastimar los suyos?! ¡Raine está muy confundida ahora mismo!- Pensaba la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mientras corría.

-¡Raine!-

-¡¿Eh?!- Se sorprendió Raine levemente.

Escuchando nombrar su nombre por unas voces diferentes a las personas que le perseguían; la joven maga de hielo y agua fijo su mirada hacia adelante y noto como a través del pasillo por donde corría velozmente se presentaban tres jóvenes de 18 años de edad, una con puntiagudos cabellos rubios, otra con cortos cabellos negros y la última con una larga cabellera morado rojizo; también una joven como de 13 años que tenía un corto cabello rubio; y por ultimo un hombre adulto de desordenados cabellos cortos negros. Y cada uno de ellos vestía con smokings blancos o negros.

-¡Oh, Raine, cásate conmigo! ¡Podrás presumir que eres la esposa de la futura maestra de Sabertooth!- Decía Lisa animadamente.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, cásese conmigo, Raine-sama!- Dijo Sorano de igual manera.

-¡Conviértase en mi hermana mayor, Raine-san!- Decía una Lucia amorosamente.

-¡Ven conmigo, Raine! ¡Puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo impacientemente! ¡Está esperando que nos casemos, ¿Verdad?!- Exclamaba una coqueta Sophia.

-¡Raine no se casara con nadie! ¡Tú siempre serás la niña de papa, ¿Verdad, Raine?!- Decía Gray felizmente.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Gritaba una llorosa Raine con profundo horror.

Observando lo que le esperaba al seguir adelante por aquel pasillo, la joven de larga cabellera azul oscuro inmediatamente cruzo hacia derecha para poder empezar a correr por otro pasillo conectado al donde avanzaba antes. Pero tras esto; se pudo apreciar como los nuevos pretendientes de la joven maga de hielo y agua se unieron a los demas pretendientes que se encontraban persiguiéndola.

-¡Raine!- Gritaban al unísono los numerosos pretendientes de esta joven maga de Fairy Tail mientras la perseguían.

-¡Demonios! -Hablaba Raine frustrada- ¡Ya dejen de molestar tanto a Raine, por favor! ¡Son demasiado insistentes para nada! ¡El corazón de Raine esta opacado por una sola persona! ¡Esa persona es…!-

Antes de poder continuar hablando; la joven de largos cabellos azul oscuro vio su veloz correr terminado al instante en que su cuerpo termino colisionando con algo que ella no noto en su camino al liberar su frustración con aquel grito. Y al mismo tiempo de esto; el camino de Marcus, Ryos, Happy, Sonia, Alicia, Lisa, Sorano, Lucia, Sophia y Gray se vio bloqueado por un enorme muro de fuego que surgió repentinamente en frente de ellos.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Q-Que paso? ¿Un muro…de fuego?- Se preguntaba Raine confusa tras observar aquellas llamas carmesís.

Y luego de observar el gran fuego carmesí que bloqueaba el camino de sus amorosos perseguidores, Raine volvió a fijar su mirada hacia adelante y noto como el objeto con el que había chocado era realmente un cuerpo adolescente bien entrenado que se mostraba vestido con un smoking de color blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y que yacía decorado con unas hombreras doradas y una capa roja.

-N-No puede…quien salvo a Raine…fue…- Hablaba una sorprendida Raine.

Alzando poco a poco su mirada de ojos azul oscuro que empezaba a decorarse con felices lagrimas; Raie observaba con alegría como el rostro de este joven de 18 años en frente de ella estaba basado en unos puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados y unos filosos ojos marrones, sin mencionar que estaba decorado con una blanca bufanda de cuadro alrededor de su cuello y con una corona dorada sobre su cabellera.

-… ¡Tsuna-sama!- Exclamaba Raine feliz y sonriente.

-Hola, Raine- Saludaba un amable y atractivo Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna-sama, Raine se alegra tanto de verlo!- Exclamaba la joven maga de hielo y agua mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a aquel joven mago de fuego.

-No tanto como yo me alegro de verte a ti, Raine. Estaba sufriendo mucho con cada segundo que no te tenía cerca. Lamento mucho no haber venido antes por ti, mi único gran amor- Decía Tsuna respondiéndole el abrazo a la peliazul oscuro.

-Tsuna-sama…-Hablaba Raine sonrojada-…Esta avergonzando a Raine al decirle estas cosas. Pero también le alegra mucho que piense así de ella. Y lo importante es que usted vino por Raine-

-Por supuesto que vine por ti. Sino… ¿Con quién me casaría?- Le preguntaba Tsuna mostrando una adorable sonrisa.

-Oh, Tsuna-sama…- Nombraba una cautivada Raine acercando su rostro poco a poco a su amado.

-Raine…- Nombraba Tsuna de igual manera y haciendo lo mismo.

-Tsuna-sama…-

-Raine…-

-Tsuna-sama…-

-Raine…-

-Tsuna-sama…-

-Raine…-

-Tsuna-sama…-

… _Fin del Sueño…_

-…Tsuna-sama… ¡Ah!-

Ese sonido fue el leve gemir de dolor que produjo Raine luego de que su rostro chocara duramente contra el sólido suelo de su habitación después de que ella cayera de la cama donde yacía profundamente dormido. Y en el siguiente segundo, la joven de larga cabellera azul oscuro aparto su rostro adolorido del suelo y observo como sus alrededores ya no eran los oscuros pasillos de una gran torre de concreto en medio del bosque.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? Raine está… ¿En su habitación? No puede ser… ¿Todo fue un sueño? Maldición, y Raine tuvo que despertar en la mejor parte…- Murmuraba una soñolienta maga de hielo y agua con enojo.

Tras decir esas palabras, la soñolienta joven vestida con unas azules pijamas basadas en una blusa sin mangas y pantaloncillos cortos se puso de pie para luego volver a acostarse en su cama. Pero antes de hacer esto; Raine fijo su hermosa mirada de ojos azul oscuro en una foto que se encontraba en un portarretratos posicionado sobre un estante de su cuarto.

Esta foto era de unos sonrientes e infantiles Tsuna, Alicia, Marcus, Sonia, Ryos y Raine que estaban posicionados en frente del edificio del gremio llamado Fairy Tail. En otras palabras, era la foto del día en que todos ellos se unieron oficialmente al gremio al que pertenecían sus padres. Y observando esta foto, sobre todo al pequeño joven Dragneel presente en ella, la joven Loxar-Fullbuster mostraba una leve sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Raine espera que al menos una parte de ese sueño se vuelva realidad un día…- Pensaba Raine alegremente-…Bueno, será mejor que Raine vuelva a descansar. Mañana Raine tiene que levantarse temprano para ir al entrenamiento con Leo-kun y Ur-san-

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "Ryos, Sonia y el Festival".**

 **Matane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Ryos Redfox.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Hombro Izquierdo.

 **Familia:** Gajeel Redfox/Padre, Levy Redfox/Madre, Pantherlily/Hermano.

 **Personalidad:** A primera vista puede verse como alguien rudo, poco amistoso y hasta amenazante; pero en realidad es alguien amable y amigable que gusta de ocultar estos factores tras una leve seriedad un poco atemorizante. Puede ser un poco rudo, grosero y de poca paciencia, rasgos que heredó de su padre, pero también es alguien sumamente inteligente y gusta mucho de leer libros en sus momentos libres, rasgos que heredó de su madre. Y como cualquier otro miembro de Fairy Tail, a le importan mucho su gremio y sus compañeros.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 6**

" **Ryos, Sonia y el Festival"**

… _Era un día como cualquier otro en el basto Reino de Fiore. Un día en que los magos de Fairy Tail se mantenían animados dentro del edificio de su gremio o viajando por distintos lugares de su reino debido a sus misiones. Algunos de estos últimos eran los únicos hijos de la familia Redfox y la familia Strauss, quienes se encontraban caminando tranquilamente a través de un camino presente en un amplio bosque luego de haber terminado exitosamente una misión en conjunto…_

-Demonios…-

Esas quejas provenían de una joven adolecente como de 18 años de edad que poseía un largo cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, unos bellos ojos negros y vestía su levemente voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con un cerrado chaleco verde con un cuello levantado y mangas largas pero dobladas y un poco de escote, unos poco ajustados pantalones blancos, unas botas marrones y como no mencionar la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su antebrazo derecho en color griseo.

Y al lado de aquella joven se encontraba un joven de su misma edad de aspecto rudo y notablemente musculoso que poseía una larga y puntiaguda cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba amarrada en forma de cola de caballo, unos filosos ojos de color marrón, múltiples piercings de hierro decorando su rostro y que vestía con un largo y abierto abrigo de cuero negro sin mangas encima de una camisa verde, unos jeans grises, unas botas negras, y portaba la marca negra de Fairy Tail en su robusto hombro izquierdo.

Sin que mencionar entre esos dos jóvenes magos que caminaban juntos a través de un camino en medio de un amplio bosque a la luz de un hermoso día, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con ellos un pequeño gato humanoide de pelaje negro y que poseía unos pantalones marrones, una pequeña espada colgando en su espalda y la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en su espalda.

-… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Magnolia?- Preguntaba la llamada Sonia Strauss un poco irritada.

-Quien sabe, jamás había venido antes por esta ruta. Pero según el tipo al que le preguntamos, si seguimos por este camino, deberíamos llegar al pueblo más cercano antes del atardecer. Desde ahí podríamos tomar un tren- Contestaba el felino nombrado como Pantherlily calmadamente.

-¿Por qué suenas tan molesta?- Preguntaba Ryos levemente interesado.

-No finjas que no sabes porque. Pudimos haber tomado el tren a Magnolia en la ciudad de antes, pero me deje convencer por ti para regresar caminando. Y para cuando supe que tú no tenías idea de cómo regresar, el tren ya había partido y era el único que salía hacia Magnolia hoy. En otras palabras, tenemos que caminar quien sabe cuánto solamente porque tu no soportabas otro pequeño viaje en tres, debilucho de estómago sensible- Contestaba irritada la joven de largos cabellos cafés en forma de cola de caballo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dijiste, chiquilla musculosa?! ¡No puedo negar que lo anterior es cierto, pero no soy ningún debilucho!- Exclamaba molestamente el joven de larga cabellera negra.

-Así que no niegas que querías que perdiéramos el tren, ¿Eh?- Decía el Exceed de negro pelaje manteniéndose tranquilo.

-¡¿A quién diablos le llamas chiquilla?! ¡Yo soy un gran hombre!- Respondía Sonia con notable enojo.

-¡Eres una mujer, una mujer enana y súper molesta! ¡¿Cuándo lo entenderás?! ¡¿O es que tu cerebro también es pequeño y no puedo entenderlo?! ¡Pobrecita!- Comentaba Ryos molestamente.

-¡Oh, sigue hablando, bastardo con cerebro de tornillo y terminaras viendo como esos piercings se hundieran hasta lo más profundo de tu rostro cuando te golpee! ¡Dime, ¿Que Beast Arm preferirías cuando esto pase?!- Decía furiosamente la joven Strauss mientras tronaba los dedos de su puño derecho.

-¡Solamente inténtalo y te arrepentirás! ¡Es más, te construiré una jaula de hierro perfecto para una mujer enana y salvaje como tú, ¿No crees?!- Dijo groseramente el joven Redfox.

-¡M-Maldito, ya me harte, te voy a destrozar…!-

-Ya deténganse, ustedes dos…-Interrumpió un serio Pantherlily-…Hemos logrado terminar una misión sin causar ningún problema y sin destruir nada. Traten de no arruinar este momento causando un montón de destrozos por una simple discusión entre compañeros. Pueden arreglarlo cuando lleguemos al gremio-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué dices, Lily?! ¡Estamos en medio del bosque y no hay nadie alrededor! ¡No hay forma que le causemos problemas al gremio si arreglamos esto aquí!- Exclamaba Ryos molestamente mientras se ponía en guardia en contra de Sonia.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Déjame patearle el trasero a este cerebro de tornillo y terminar esto! ¡No te preocupes, no tardare mucho!- Decía enojadamente Sonia poniéndose en guardia en contra de Ryos.

-Ah…-Suspiro Pantherlily-…Ustedes, ¿De verdad pueden decirme que creen que pueden luchar berrinchudamente entre ustedes sin que termine llegando hasta el pueblo que dejamos hace poco?-

-…- Se mantuvieron los dos jóvenes magos en silencio mientras inmediatamente se llenaron de un nervioso sudor.

-Lo sabía. Simplemente sigamos caminando tranquilamente y cuando estemos en el gremio podrán… ¿Eh?-

Antes de continuar su tranquilo pero serio hablar, el pequeño felino humanoide junto con los dos jóvenes magos que le acompañaban notaron con sus respectivas miradas como un poco más delante de aquel camino en medio del bosque que todos ellos seguían, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pueblo lleno de numerosas personas al parecer bastante animadas y además decorado con varias carpas coloreadas, puestos de comida y juegos, globos y cosas como esa.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Un pueblo? No sabía que había uno por aquí- Comento Pantherlily algo sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco. Y parece que están bastante animados. ¿Estarán en un festival o algo?- Preguntaba Ryos ya calmado.

-Un festival…- Sonia pasaba a mostrar una gran sonrisa-…Esta es una oportunidad perfecta. ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos nuestras diferencias en ese festival, Ryos?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Reaccionaba el joven Redfox levemente confuso.

-Apuesto que hay bastantes tipos de eventos y juegos en un festival como ese. ¿Qué te parece? El que gane más de esos eventos será el que tenga razón en esta discusión. No, necesitamos algo más para hacer esto más emocionante. ¡Si, un castigo! ¡El que gane podrá ejercer un castigo sobre el perdedor! ¡En mi caso, cuando te derrote hare que reconozca que yo soy más hombre que tú y que me llames "Sonia-sama" por más de un mes! ¡Jajaja!- Exclamaba la joven Strauss placenteramente.

-Gee hee…- Mostraba Ryos una gran sonrisa-…Admito que tienes agallas para desafiarme. ¡Está bien, acepto tu reto! ¡Pero ten en cuenta que cuando te derrote totalmente tú tendrás que usar durante un mes un bonito vestido lleno de volantes y moños y cosas como esas! ¡Durante un mes, ¿Escuchaste?! ¡¿Estás de acuerdo, chiquilla?!-

-¡¿U-Un vestido?!...¡N-No tienes piedad, m-maldito d-desalmado!- Contestaba Sonia atemorizadamente.

-¿De verdad es para tanto?- Pensaba un Pantherlily ahí presente.

-¡E-Es un gran r-riesgo, p-pero adelante! ¡Un verdadero hombre jamás se echa para atrás con sus palabras! ¡Y como yo fui quien declaro este desafío, decido que la primera competencia será…quien llega primero al festival!- Exclamaba una feroz Sonia inmediatamente empezando un veloz correr.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡M-Maldita, eso es injusto!- Gritaba Ryos empezando a seguir esta con la misma velocidad.

Terminada la conversación entre el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación y la joven usuario de Take Over, estos dos empezaron un correr tan rápido hacia aquel festivo pueblo solo a unos pocos metros en frente de ellos, que unas enormes cantidades de polvo eran levantadas del terroso suelo por donde pasaban sus pies embotados. Y todo mientras el ex-soldado de Edolas se mantenía tranquilamente en su misma posición.

-¿Cómo es que esto termino así?- Decía un calmado Pantherlily- Bueno, mientras no causen un desastre no importa-

… _Cinco minutos después…_

Tras haberse adentrado al pequeño pueblo en el bosque que yacía decorado por un animado festival; Ryos, Sonia y Pantherlily se habían posicionado en frente del primer puesto de juegos que sus miradas habían llegado a encontrar. Y este era un pequeño puesto para ganarse uno de los numerosos premios mostrados en sus vitrinas con el simple hecho de derribar una de varias pirámides de botellas vacías con una de las tres pequeñas pelotas que se presentaban en el mostrador de aquella pequeña cabaña de madera.

-Bien, como ya pagaron, se les dará tres oportunidades a usted y a tu bonita pareja, ¿Está bien, jovencito?- Explicaba el hombre dueño de ese puesto.

-Si. Pero espera un momento, ¿Por qué dices "pareja" como si significara otra cosa, anciano?- Preguntaba Ryos algo disgustado.

-¡En cualquier caso, ¿Quién será en primera lanzar?! ¡Cómo te venceré de cualquier manera, te dejare decidir, Ryos!- Decía Sonia animadamente.

-Oh, sigue hablando y veras que solamente sufrirás más cuando te venza. Adelante, puedes lanzar primero. Puedes probar algo de felicidad antes de caer ante mí. Además, es normal de que un verdadero hombre se comporte caballerosamente con una mujer, ¿Verdad?- Contestaba el joven Redfox burlonamente.

-¡M-Maldito! ¡Entonces, más vale que no tengas arrepentimientos con tu decisión!- Respondió la joven Strauss con enojo y ferocidad.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, una Sonia que mostraba una confiada sonrisa utilizo su mano derecha para tomar una de las tres pelotas puestas en el mostrador en frente de ella. Y tras esto, la joven de largos cabellos cafés en forma de cola de cabella no solamente fijaba su ojos de color negro en aquella pequeña pirámide de botellas vacíos sino que también empezó a pisar el terroso suelo con tanta firmeza que este se fragmentaba levemente al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus músculos con tanta fuerza que las venas de estos eran visibles a través de su piel.

-¿Eh?- Actuó Ryos algo confuso.

-¡Hombre!- Gritaba Sonia ferozmente.

Y en el siguiente segundo, la joven usuaria de Take Over arrojo con notable fuerza hacia adelante aquella pelota que su mano derecha sujetaba con profunda firmeza. Y ni siquiera tomo una fracción de nanosegundo para que aquella pelota llegara volando por los aires hacia su objetivo, pero eso no fue todo lo que paso.

Luego de haber destruido totalmente las botellas que conformaban la pequeña pirámide con la que ella impacto, esa pequeña pelota siguió volando por los aires hasta terminar atravesando con suma facilidad la pared de madera de aquel puesto donde todo ocurría para después seguir y terminar atravesando numerosos árboles de los alrededores.

Y a partir del amplio agujero que era el punto de impacto de aquella pelota, numerosas grietas empezaron a aparecer en la pared de madera de aquel puesto, las cuales se extendieron sumamente rápido hasta terminar rodeando cada centímetro de esta. Y en el siguiente segundo, este puesto de juegos no pudo hacer nada más que derrumbarse en miles de pedazos de madera rota junto con las demas pirámides de botellas y premios en su interior.

-¡Bien, derribe las cinco pirámides lo cual significa que gane cinco veces! ¡Yo voy a la delantera en esta competencia!- Decía Sonia orgullosamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices, cerebro de testosterona?! ¡Solamente derrumbaste todo el puesto! ¡¿Cómo eso puedo contar como victoria?! ¡Es más, yo no tuve tiempo de hacer nada!-Exclamaba Ryos furiosamente.

-¡Cállate, rostro de tornillos! ¡En ningún momento se nos dijo que teníamos que derribar esas botellas solamente con la pelota, por tanto yo gano!- Le respondía Sonia con el mismo tono.

-C-Con una pelota…M-Mi puesto…- Hablaba el duelo en estado de shock.

-Se lo pagaremos…-Hablo Pantherlily con una bolsa de dinero en mano mientras en realidad pensaba-…Creo que esto fue una mala idea-

… _Otros cinco minutos después…_

Habiendo pagado la destrucción de aquel puesto con parte de la recompensa que habían ganado en su última misión exitosa; Sonia y Ryos habían pasado a competir en otro de los eventos de aquel festival mientras Pantherlily simplemente observaba calmadamente. Ese evento en que ambos jóvenes magos ahora participaban se basaba en quien podía comer más platos de la pasta características de ese pueblo donde estaban.

-¡Esto es algo increíble! ¡Aquí tenemos dos competidores que han comida más de 20 platos de nuestra famosa pasta en menos de cinco minutos!- Decía la comentadora de aquel evento mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes devoradores sentados en la misma mesa.

-¡T-Tal cantidad de platos n-no es más que un aperitivo para un hombre para yo!- Hablaba Sonia animadamente mientras sorbía montones de pasta de una taza en sus manos.

-¿Eh? ¿No eres una jovencita?- Decía la comentadora algo confusa.

-¡Termine! ¡Con este ya llevo más de 27 tazones! ¡Tráiganme otro más!- Exclamaba la joven Strauss colocando el tazón vacío con los demas copilados en aquella mesa donde estaba.

-¡Gee hee! ¡¿Solamente 27?! ¡Que lenta eres! ¡Yo llevo el doble!- Hablaba Ryos mientras comía.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Eso es imposi…!-

Pero antes de terminar su sorprendido hablar, aquella joven de largos cabellos cafés volteo su mirada hacia aquel joven de larga cabellera negra sentada a su lado en aquella mesa y no solamente noto como ninguna compilación de tazas vacías se presentaban al lado de este, sino que observaba como el utilizaba sus colmilludos dientes para devorar notablemente un tazón de hierro en sus manos.

-¡El hierro de este lugar no está nada mal!- Comentaba Ryos mientras mordiscaba a aquella taza entre sus manos.

-¡Maldito, lo que cuenta aquí es la pasta no el tazón!- Exclamaba Sonia furiosamente.

-Eh, nosotros reutilizamos esos tazones, ¿Saben?- Decía la comentarista con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-La pagaremos- Dijo Pantherlily sacando nuevamente una bolsa de dinero para luego pensar-…Si, esto si fue una mala idea…-

… _Otro par de minutos más tarde…_

El tiempo fue pasando y el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación y la joven usuaria de Take Over simplemente seguían compitiendo a su manera en más y más eventos y juegos de aquel animado festival. Estallido de globos, carreras de obstáculos, lanzar aros a botellas y muchos otros. Y aunque algunos eran ganados por Ryos y otros por Sonia, debido a ambos, en cada uno de esos eventos ocurrían circunstancias en las que Pantherlily tenía que utilizar las ganancias de su última misión para pagarlas.

Y luego de pasar una hora presentes en aquel festival de un pueblo en medio del bosque; los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por los caminos de este tras haber llevado algunos minutos sin participar en ningún evento o juego.

-Maldición, no veo que quede algún evento en que no hemos participado. Quiero arreglar este empate rápidamente- Decía Ryos enojadamente mientras caminaba.

-No te preocupes, tu derrota llegara tarde o temprano, Ryos. Ya lo veras. Un verdadero hombre jamás miente- Comentaba Sonia mientras avanzaba.

-¿Por qué simplemente lo dejan así y regresamos al gremio de una vez?- Preguntaba un calmado Pantherlily.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Un hombre siempre termina las batallas que ha empezado!- Exclamaba la joven pelicafe decididamente.

-Eres una mujer…- Le susurraba inútilmente el Exceed de negro pelaje.

-¡Concuerdo esta vez con esta chiquilla musculosa, Lily! ¡No nos iremos hasta terminar con esto! ¡Por eso debemos encontrar otro eve…! ¿Eh? ¡Ahí!- Exclamaba repentinamente el joven pelinegro apuntando a cierta dirección.

Volteando la mirada en la dirección donde apuntaba el dedo de un sonriente Ryos, Sonia y Pantherlily terminaban fijando sus miradas en otra casa de madera que era uno de los tantos puestos en aquel festival. Un puesto que al igual que muchos otros mostraban sus distintos premios en los numerosos estantes que tenía, pero que mostraba su originalidad con numerosas dianas en sus paredes traseras y varios pequeños dardos en su mostrador.

-Eso es… ¿Lanzamiento de dardos?- Comento Pantherlily tras observar.

-¡Oh, creí que ya no quedaban puestos en que participar pero todavía queda ese! ¡Bien, arreglemos este esta competencia de una vez por todas lanzando dardos!- Decía Sonia determinadamente.

-¡Si! ¡Este será el último! ¡Quien gane en este puesto, ganara la apuesta! ¡Vamos! ¡Gee hee!- Respondió Ryos de igual manera.

Terminada aquella conversación, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail inmediatamente pasaron a posicionarse en frente de aquel puesto de juego de dardos para después empezar a hablar con el dueño de este, quien se encontraba sentado cómodamente en frente de este. Y tras haber pagado, tanto Ryos como Sonia fijaban sus miradas en las dianas colocadas en las paredes de aquel local mientras poseían tres pequeños dardos tendidos en aquel mostrador en frente de ellos.

-Entonces, tienen tres oportunidades. Buena suerte y recuérden que lo más importante es divertirse como pareja, jovencitos- Decía amablemente el dueño de aquel puesto.

-Nuevamente, ¿Por qué dicen "pareja" como si se tratara de otra cosa, anciano?- Preguntaba Ryos nuevamente con disgusto.

-¡Bien, yo iré primero!- Exclamaba Sonia emocionadamente mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños dardos.

-¡¿Q…?! ¡Maldita, eso es injusto! ¡Yo me distraje por un momento!- Gritaba el joven Redfox furiosamente.

-¡Pues ese simple momento fue tu perdición! ¡¿Jamás has escuchado "El que se duerme, pierde"?! ¡Ahora solo tengo que lanzar este dardo y abre gana…! ¡¿Eh?!- Actuó la joven Strauss repentinamente sorprendida.

El confiando hablar de la joven de largos cabellos cafés atados en forma de cola de caballo se vio interrumpido porque sus negros ojos se abrieron de gran manera al observar algo que atrajo ampliamente su interés. Más específicamente hablando, Sonia observaba con emoción y sonrojo en sus mejillas, un afelpado y notablemente grande gorila de peluche que yacía sentado en los estantes de premio de aquel puesto en donde participaba.

-¡Q-Q-Que lindo! -Pensaba Sonia- ¡Lo quiero! ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Q-Que demonios estoy pensado?! ¡U-Un hombre no se emociona por esa clase de cosas, aunque en realidad soy una mujer…puede permitirme esa clase de gustos de vez en cuando…no es que a mis padres les molestes o algo así…! ¡No, no! ¡E-Este no es el momento para pensar en esto! ¡T-Tengo que concentrarme en a-aplastar al idiota de Ryos y ganar esta apuesta! ¡Si! ¡Hacerle aprenderle su lugar a ese idiota con cerebro de tornillo es más importante que un súper adorable y lindo peluche! ¡Por eso tengo que concentrarme en dar en el blanco de la dian…!-

-Bien, ha fallado su primer intento-

-… ¿Eh?- Actuó Sonia ligeramente sorprendida y confusa al escuchar esas palabras.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de aquel gorila de peluche; la joven usuaria de Take Over volteaba su mirada hacia su mano derecha y con esto ella no solamente notaba como el pequeño dardo que los dedos de esta sostenían ya no se encontraba entre ellos, sino también como ese pequeño dardo ahora se encontraba clavado en la misma pared de madera en donde yacían colgadas las dianas en donde ella debía acertar.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHH?!- Actuaba la joven Strauss sumamente sorprendida.

-Oh, ¿Ella fallo?- Notaba el joven Redfox algo asombrado.

-Que sorpresa- Decía el Exceed de negro pelaje de igual manera.

-¡Maldición! ¡Estuve pensando tanto en ese hermoso peluche que no me di cuenta cuando lance el dardo! ¡Ahora no solamente podre tener a ese gorila, sino que Ryos ahora podrá ganar la competencia y yo me veré obligada a usar un horrible vestido durante todo un mes! ¡N-NOOOOO!- Pensaba Sonia con desesperadas cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Entonces, les quedan dos oportunidades- Decía tranquilamente el dueño de aquel local.

-¡Bien, es mi turno! -Exclamaba Ryos sonriente mientras tomaba uno de los dardos restantes- ¡No sé qué fue lo que te hizo fallar, pero más vale que vayas pensando en que vestido vas a ponerte porque yo no pienso fallar por nada en el mundo, chiquilla musculo…! ¿Eh?-

El joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación detuvo su engreído hablar debido a que su filosa mirada de ojos marrones paso momentáneamente a observar a la joven usuaria de Take Over a su lado, quien utilizaba sus ojos negros decorados en montones de lágrimas para mirar fijamente al felpudo y grande gorila de peluche en los estantes. Algo que Ryos notaba con confusión.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Pensaba Ryos- No está actuando como siempre. ¿Sera porque va perder? No, conociéndola, aun ante la derrota, ella sería tan molestamente tosca como siempre y seguramente diría "Un hombre pierde con honor" o algo así…No…Su mirada esta apuntada… ¿Hacia un peluche? ¿Esa molesta chica que siempre está gritando "Hombre, hombre" esta triste porque no pudo obtener ese simple peluche infantil? No puede ser…-

-Peluche…- Susurraba una llorosa Sonia tristemente.

-No…Es eso totalmente… ¡P-Pero eso no es mi problema! ¡Si, lo único que me importa a mi es humillarla y molestarla al hacerla utilizar un estúpido vestido! ¡Si, eso es todo! ¡No me importa lo que sienta o quiera está molesta muchacha varonil!- Pensaba el joven pelinegro decididamente.

-Eh…Oye, jovencito, entiendo que quieras concentrarte, pero ya te estas tardando un poco, ¿No crees?- Decia el dueño de aquel local.

-Ryos, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntaba un tranquilo Pantherlily.

-Tch…- Rechistaba Ryos con molesta frustración.

… _Otro par de minutos después…_

-¡Oh, es tan adorablemente esponjoso!-

Aquellas palabras eran los animados susurros de una sonrojada Sonia que abrazaba con gran cariño al afelpado y notablemente grande gorila de peluche que sostenían sus brazos mientras caminaba por un camino en medio de un amplio bosque que le alejaba del pueblo en medio de un festival en que antes estaba junto con unos tranquilos Ryos y Pantherlily que le seguían a unos pocos pasos atrás.

-Pero es una sorpresa. Quien diría que tu también terminarías fallando el tiro, Ryos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba Pantherlily mientras caminaba.

-Nada importante. Simplemente me entro algo de tierra en los ojos cuando lance ese estúpido dardo. De cualquier manera, lo que a mi sorprende es que ese muchacha varonil terminara escogiendo a ese peluche como premio tras haber ganado- Dijo Ryos mientras avanzaba por el mismo camino.

-¡¿Q…?! –Una sonrojada Sonia inmediatamente detuvo su abrazo a aquel peluche entre sus manos- ¡N-No es lo que tú crees! ¡N-No como si un gran hombre como yo quisiera un adorable, lindo, esponjoso y cariñoso peluche como este! ¡Y-Yo…simplemente pensé que le gustaría a Lucia-chan! ¡S-Si, eso es! ¡Esto es para ella!-

-Sí, si, como usted diga, gran hombre, Sonia-sama- Contestaba el joven Redfox desinteresadamente.

-¿Eh?- Actuó la joven Strauss con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Te llamo así porque esa fue la apuesta, ¿Verdad? ¿No lo recuerdas?- Comentaba el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación.

-S-Si lo recuerdo, p-pero…-la joven usuaria de Take Over volteo su sonrojado rostro hacia un lado en donde no podían verlo-…Pensándolo mejor, no lo hagas. Es raro-

-¿Eh? Bueno, a mí no me molesta no llamarte de esa manera tan estúpida, ¿Estas segura? Luego no me digas que volviste a cambiar de opinión y quieres que te vuelva a llamar así o de otra manera porque no lo hare- Decía el joven de larga cabellera negra con leve confusión.

-¡E-Esta bien, cerebro de tornillo! ¡Me desagrada que alguien como tú me llame de esa forma, eso es todo!- Exclamaba una sonrojada joven Strauss para luego adelantarse unos pasos a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa ahora?- Preguntaba Ryos confuso.

-Puede que solamente este avergonzada de escucharte llamarla así. No debió pensarlo antes cuando menciono la competencia- Contestaba Pantherlily con leve interés.

-Con que avergonzada, ¿Eh? Hoy estoy viendo varias facetas de ella que no sabía que tenía- Comentaba el joven Redfox algo sorprendido.

-¿Y te alegras por eso?- Dijo el Exceed de negro pelaje con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ah? No realmente, solamente me sorprende un poco- Contestaba Ryos con desinterés.

-Ya veo. Pero es una lástima, ¿Verdad? Sería una imagen curiosa ver a Sonia con un lindo vestido, ¿No crees?- Menciona Pantherlily todavía mostrando un leve sonreír.

Oye, ¿Por qué lo dices como si yo tuviera un motivo para hacerle usar un vestido a excepción de molestarla?- Preguntaba el joven pelinegro con cierta molestia.

-¿Así fue como sonó? Lo siento- Contesto el Exceed de negro pelaje tranquilamente.

-…- Se mantenía el joven de larga cabellera negra en silencio.

Antes de decir alguna otra palabra; el joven Dragon Slayer de Hierro de la Cuarta Generación mantuvo su vista de filosos ojos marrones fijada por unos cuantos segundos en su compañero Exceed que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado hasta que paso a ver a la joven usuario de Take Over que caminaba unos cuantos pasos más en frente de él, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a un gran gorila de peluche entre sus brazos.

-No tienes que disculparte…-Hablo Ryos para luego susurrar-…No es como si estuvieras diciendo una mentira o algo-

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntaba Pantherlily interesado.

-No, nada. De cualquier manera, ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar a la siguiente ciudad? Aunque no quiero subirme al tren, ya tengo ganas de llegar al gremio. Tengo hambre- Preguntaba Ryos mientras caminaba.

-Quien sabe…-Contesto Pantherlily tranquilamente para luego pensar-…Bien, ¿Cuándo debería decirles que tuve que gastar toda la recompensa de nuestra misión pagando todo lo que destrozaron en el festival?-

-¡Ah, que adorable!- Susurraba Sonia felizmente mientras abrazaba a aquel peluche y avanzaba.

-Maldición, es realmente ruidosa…- Decía Ryos calmadamente mientras caminaba.

-Mmm…Creo que puede esperar. Sería una lástima arruinar esta momentánea calma entre ellos- Pensaba Pantherlily mientras sonreía levemente.

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "La Investigación de Lucia".**

 **Matane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Sonia Strauss.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Antebrazo derecho.

 **Familia:** Elfman Strauss/Padre, Evegreen Strauss/Madre, Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar/Tia, Laxus Dreyar/Tio, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar/Primo, Sting Eucliffe/Tio, Lissana Eucliffe/Tia, Lisa Eucliffe/Prima.

 **Personalidad:** Una joven amigable y amable pero sobre todo sumamente animada y con una autoestima bastante alta. Ella heredo de su padre la manía de "Hombre", algo que es sorprendente y confunde a mucho porque ella es una mujer. Pero ella misma ha aclarado varias veces que su idea de "Hombre" es ser la mejor. Y como todo miembro de su gremio, ve a sus compañeros como su familia y está dispuesta a luchar por ellos hasta la muerte.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Etena**

 **Especial 7**

 **"** **La Investigación de Lucia"**

 _...Un día como cualquier otro había comenzado tanto en el Reino de Fiore como en la Ciudad de Magnolia. En una cálida mañana, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail disfrutaban de un despertar y desayunar en sus casas antes de partir al edificio de su amado gremio. Entre esos jóvenes, se encontrabas aquellos pertenecientes a la familia Dragneel..._

-Hmm...-

Aquel pensar le pertenecía a una joven de baja estatura como de unos 13 años de edad que tenía una preciosa cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta su cuello, unos hermosos ojos color marrón, que poseía la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que vestía con una simple camisa blanca de mangas largas, una falda azul, un cinturón de cuero marrón alrededor de su cintura y que cargaba con un llavero lleno de doradas llaves y unas sandalias marrones.

Una joven maga de espíritus celestiales que no solamente se encontraba en el interior de una amplia e bella casa que se encontraba en los boscosos bordes de la Ciudad de Magnolia, sino que también utilizaba la cocina de esta para cocinar lo que parecían ser unos huevos revueltos en un salten que ella sujetaba con su mano izquierda.

-...Creo que ya quedo a la perfección- Decía Lucia complacida

Diciéndose esas palabras, la joven Dragneel utilizo la espátula que sujetaba en su mano derecha para sacar aquellos huevos revueltos cocinados en el salten que sujetaba en su mano izquierda y luego colocarlos en un plato que también poseía varios panes tostados y numerosos tocinos. Un plato posicionado en una mesa que también cargaba con cosas como una cesta llena de panes, una jarra llena de jugo, algunos platos con pescados, entre otras cosas.

-¡Bien, con esto ya está bien! ¡Hermano, Happy! ¡El desayuno está listo!- Avisaba la joven de espíritus celestiales con un fuerte grito.

-¡Ya voy!-

Dada esa respuesta por parte de una voz masculina, se notó como unos segundos después, de los pasillos de aquella amplia casa, salió un joven que portaba con la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha. Un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, unos filosos ojos marrones y que vestía su atlético cuerpo con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, un abrigo negro sin mangas y decorado con un faldón, unos pantalones blancos y unas sencillas sandalias.

-Que sorpresa que vinieras a la mesa ya vestido y bastante limpio además, Hermano. Normalmente vienes con la arrugada y sucio ropa con la que dormiste o en simples bóxeres como si fueras Gray-san- Comentaba Lucia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor de una mesa llena de comida.

-¡No me compares con ese pervertido!- Decía Tsuna molestamente.

-Sí, sí. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está, Happy? Sus pescados se van a enfriar- Decía la joven de corta cabellera rubia mientras comia su desayuno.

-Ah, es cierto. Happy dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer así que salió bastante temprano. Me pidió que te dijera que le guardaras sus pescados, por favor- Respondía el joven Dragneel mientras se acercaba a aquella mesa y tomaba uno de los panes que reposaban en una canasta en medio de esta.

-Eh, esa es otra sorpresa. Pensar que Happy dejaría para después sus amados pescados. Me pregunto qué era lo que tenía que hacer. De cualquier manera, Hermano, no comas de pie, es vulgar. Siéntate- Decía la joven Dragneel algo molesta.

-No. En realidad yo también algo que hacer así que agradecería que me lo guardaras para más tarde, Lucia. Lo siento- Decía Tsuna mientras comía de pie lo último que quedaba de un gran pan en su mano derecha.

-¿Eh?...Bueno, no hay problema en realidad, pero para que también te pierdas el desayuno, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Hermano?- Preguntaba Lucia confusa.

-Ah...Es que acorde encontrarme con Serena cerca de la Catedral Kardia. Si llego tarde seguramente se enojara bastante- Contestaba el joven mago de fuego mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Yo preguntándome que era tan importante como para que mi glotón Hermano quisiera perderse su comida...Con que Serena-san, ¿Eh?- Pensaba Lucia con una ligera sonrisa para luego decir-... ¿Y para que se van a reunir tan temprano? ¿Van a una misión?-

-No. Ella simplemente me invito a pasear por la ciudad. No sé cuándo volveré, así que no me esperes, ¿Esta bien?- Respondió Tsuna mientras salía de su casa.

-Bien, que la pases bien con Serena-san en su... ¿Eh? ¿Paseo?- Repitió la joven Dragneel para luego escupir toda la comida dentro de su boca con un gran-... ¡¿UUUUUUUUHHHHH?!-

 _...Una hora después..._

Como la mayoría de los días, los cálidos y brillantes rayos del sol bañaban a la preciosa Ciudad de Magnolia mientras sus cientos y cientos de habitantes vivían tranquilamente sus pacificas e alegres vidas. Algunos de estos habitantes eran quienes caminaban en las calles alrededor de una formación de bellos edificios que eran conocidos como la "Catedral Kardia", un lugar en donde numerosos feroces combates que involucraban a los magos de Fairy Tail se llevaron a cabo en el pasado.

Y entre las personas alrededor de esta catedral se encontraba la joven Dragneel quien había añadido algunos cambios a su apariencia. A la falda azul y camisa blanca que vestía; Lucia había añadido una chaqueta marrón de mangas y cuello alto encima de esta última, unos lentes negros sobre sus hermosos ojos marrones y una gorra roja encima de su corta cabellera de color rubio.

-Con que un paseo, ¿Eh?...-Pensaba Lucia seriamente-...Y solamente entre Serena-san y mi hermano, en otras palabras, esto es sin duda una cita. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero fue mucho más temprano de lo que anticipe. Y pensar que la Serena-san que se niega a reconocer sus sentimientos fue la que dio el primer paso...Que gran sorpresa. Normalmente, no me gustaría molestarlos en un momento como este, pero tengo que confirmar este evento tan importante con mis propios ojos. ¡Tengo que investigarlo bien!...Pero supongo que primero tengo que encontrarlos-

Diciéndose esas palabras, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales miraba en diferentes direcciones a su alrededor pero no observaba nada más que desconocidas personas para ella caminando por las calles cerca de la Catedral. E haciendo esto, la joven Dragneel no notaba como algunas de estas personas la observaban con confusión y preocupación por ser una pequeña niña disfrazada que se la pasaba cambiando la dirección de su mirada, numerosas veces.

-Mmm...Hay mucha gente...No los veo... ¡Ah!- Actuaba la joven rubia algo sorprendida y feliz.

Los marrones ojos de Lucia que se encontraban cubiertos con unos negros lentes de sol habían captado la imagen de una hermosa joven que se encontraba solitariamente sentada en una de las tantas bancas alrededor de la Catedral Kardia. Más específicamente hablado, se trataba de una joven de 18 años con una larga cabellera negra que mostraba señales de reflejos, unos hermosos ojos cafés y que poseía la marca rosada de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

Una joven que se encontraba vistiendo su voluptuosa y curvilínea figura con una blusa blanca sin mangas debajo de una corta chaqueta negra abierta y también sin mangas, una corta falda de color azul y unas lindas zapatillas marrones. Pero también se podía notar como esa hermosa joven poseía unos pequeños pero preciosos pendientes en sus orejas que imitaban la forma de flotes, un poco de brillo labial en sus tentadores labios, unos cuantos otros accesorios como un collar y unas pulseras y también un lindo bolso de color rosado entre sus manos.

-¡Es Serena-san!- Pensó Lucia alegre mientras se apuraba a ocultarse entre la multitud -¡Además esa apariencia...Sin duda es para llamar la atención! ¡Una blusa blanca no lo suficientemente ajustada como para que se pueda ver a través de ella pero si lo suficiente para que se note sus súper eróticas curvas y esos grandes pechos y una falda lo suficientemente larga para que no se vea nada y pero lo suficientemente corta para que alguien lo intente! ¡Sin mencionar ese cabello recién lavado, ese brillo labial, esos accesorios...No hay duda de que es una vestimenta hecha para seducir a alguien! ¡Como se esperaba de Serena-san! ¡Está usando todos sus atributos al máximo! ¡Pero en realidad... ¿No tiene demasiados?! ¡Sobre todo esos pechos, son demasiados grandes...Maldición, estoy tan celosa!-

Adentrándose tanto en aquellos pensamientos que la hacían liberar una gran cascada de lágrimas de sus marrones ojos al igual que golpear el suelo de concreto bajo ella con sus puños llenos de frustración, la joven maga de espíritus celestiales nuevamente no le importaba notar las miradas de confusión de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor en aquella calle.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Debo concentrarme! ¡H-He encontrado a Serena-san, pero... ¿Dónde está mi Hermano?! ¡No me digan que todavía no ha llegado! ¡Aunque yo haya logrado llegar antes que el gracias a que Virgo me hizo un atajo bajo tierra, se está tardando demasiado! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar esperando a una chica como Serena-san en su primera cita?! ¡Hermano, idiota!- Pensaba la joven Dragneel con desesperación.

-¡Buenos días, Serena!-

-¡...!- Reacciona Lucia con sorpresa.

Escuchando aquella masculina voz que hablaba con ánimo, la joven con lentes negros que se ocultaba entre las multitudes alrededor de la Catedral Kardia notaba como el joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados que ella había visto más temprano se acercaba a aquella atractiva pero solitaria joven de largos cabellos negros sentada en una de las tantas bancas cerca de aquella formación de hermosos edificios, algo que esta noto con sus ojos cafés.

-¡Ah, Hermano! ¡Bueno, creo que mejor tarde que nunca!- Pensaba Lucia levemente alegre al observar todo a la distancia.

-¡Llegas bastante tarde, Tsuna!- Exclamaba una Serena algo enojada.

-¡Esto es malo, tu cita está enojada, Hermano! ¡Por favor, inventa una buena excusa!- Pensaba la joven rubia escuchando a distancia.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que me perdí- Contestaba el joven pelirosado entre amistosas risas.

-¡Hermano...!- Pensaba la joven Dragneel mientras liberaba una cascada de lágrimas llenas de frustración.

-¿Te perdiste? Que excusa más mala. Tú creciste en esta ciudad, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que te pierdas? Apuesto que simplemente te quedaste dormido, ¿Cierto?- Comentaba la joven pelinegro con enojo.

-No, lo digo en serio. Es que de camino aquí yo termine captando el olor de la comida de varios restaurantes y termine yendo hacia ellos en vez de a la catedral sin siquiera darme cuenta. Debe ser porque no tuve tiempo de desayunar esta mañana y tengo algo de hambre- Explicaba el joven Dragneel tranquilamente.

-¿No desayunaste? ¿Porque?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con confusión.

-¿Que porque...? Porque no quería hacerte esperar obviamente- Contestaba Tsuna con total calma.

-¿E-Eh? Y-Ya veo- Reacciono Serena con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas roja. No me digas que te hice esperar mucho y estas cansada, ¿O sí?- Preguntaba el joven mago de fuego con algo de preocupación.

-C-Claro que no. En realidad yo acabo de llegar hace unos segundos- Contestaba la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref mientras desviaba su mirada.

-¡Esa es totalmente una mentira! ¡Y una de las más normales al comienzo de una cita! ¡Buena manera de manejar el enojo de Serena-san, Hermano!- Pensaba Lucia ahora llorando lágrimas de alegría mientras observaba y escuchaba a distancia.

-De cualquier manera, ahora que nos reunimos, deberíamos partir, ¿No crees? ¿Tienes la lista?- Preguntaba ahora el joven de puntiagudos cabellos rosados.

-S-Sí. Aquí esta- Contestaba la joven pelinegro para luego sacar cierto pedazo de papel del bolso rosado que traía.

-¿Una lista? ¿Para qué? ¿Sera los lugares que planearon ver en su cita?- Se preguntaba la pequeña joven rubia oculta entre la multitud.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntaba ahora un tranquilo Tsuna.

-Si- Contesto Serena igual de tranquila para que después ambos magos de Fairy Tail empezaran a alejarse de la Catedral con una calmada caminata.

-¡Ya se están moviendo! -Pensaba una oculta Lucia- ¡Ahora que mi Hermano esta aquí, tendré que ser mucho más cuidadosa, pero no me rendiré! ¡Yo, Lucia Dragneel, juro que veré este evento tan importante con mis propios ojos sin importar que!-

 _...Unos momentos después..._

-¡E-Esa es...!-

La joven maga de espíritus celestiales que ahora se encontraba oculta entre un callejón entre dos edificios observaba con asombro como el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación que era su hermano mayor y la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref que era su acompañante ahora se encontraban entrando a uno de los tantos edificios que yacían en aquella calle de Magnolia. Un edificio que a través de sus grandes ventanas, enseñaba en mostradores numerosos pasteles de distintos tamaños, sabores y estilos.

-¡...La nueva tienda de pasteles que abrieron en la ciudad!- Pensaba Lucia sorprendida para luego pensar molestamente- ¡Ese idiota de mi hermano! ¡Yo no fui solamente la que le dije de este lugar sino que también le pedí varias veces que me invitara pero siempre me decía que le daba flojera o no tenía dinero, pero él esta aquí ahora en una cita! ¡Aunque te apoye con Serena-san, yo soy tu amada y linda hermana menor! ¡¿No debería tener un poco de prioridad?! ¡Te las veras conmigo cuando vuelvas a casa, hermano!-

 _...Otros momentos más tarde..._

-¿E-Eh?-

La pequeña joven rubia que cubría su rostro con unos lentes negros y una roja gorra actuaba algo confusa al ahora ver desde otro callejón como Tsuna y Serena ahora se encontraban entrando a un edificio que a través de sus grandes ventanas enseñaba su interior lleno de varios transparentes recipientes llenos de distintas clases de dulces.

-¿U-Una tienda de dulces? Bueno, si fuera una cita conmigo estuviera bien, pero, ¿Serena-san le gusta venir a esta clase de lugares? ¡De cualquier manera, mi hermano tampoco me ha traído a mí nunca a este lugar! ¡Realmente, realmente me las pagara!- Pensaba Lucia con enojo.

 _...Mucho más tarde..._

Las horas fueron pasando e aquellas situaciones que envolvían a los tres jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail simplemente se siguieron repitiendo. Oculta entre callejones o entre las multitudes de las calles, Lucia observaba a la distancia como Tsuna y Serena entraban y salían una y otra vez de distintas lugares alrededor de la Ciudad de Magnolia. Lugares como tiendas de ropas, tiendas de dulces, tiendas de pasteles, tiendas de accesorios, tiendas de decoraciones, entre otros.

Y cuando la tenue oscuridad de la noche empezaba a invadir los cielos de aquella ciudad del Reino de Fiore; el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación y la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref ahora se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque con bolsas llenas de distintas cosas a su lado y con la joven maga de espíritus celestiales observándolos a distancia detrás de algunos arbustos y árboles.

-Vaya...- Pensaba Lucia-...Parece que realmente han comprado muchas cosas. Bueno, considerando que Serena-san es una chica bastante bella y amable, es obvio que una cita con ella no iba a ser barata. Pero pensar que el tacaño de mi hermano quien nunca quiere comprarme nada fue quien consiguió todo eso...Me enoja bastante-

-Compramos mucho más de lo que esperaba. Incluso se está empezando a hacer de noche. Estoy cansada- Comentaba Serena sentada en aquella banca.

-¿Cansada? ¿De qué? Si yo fui quien cargaba con todas las bolsas. ¿O es que estas engordando y casi no puedes caminar por tu peso?- Preguntaba Tsuna a su lado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntaba la joven Axel con una mirada asesina.

-No, nada- Contestaba el joven Dragneel mientras desviaba su atemorizada mirada.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo, hermano?!- Pensaba la joven Dragneel observando todo a distancia e oculta- ¡Tan solo mira el ambiente en donde están Serena-san y tú, el ambiente! ¡Dos jóvenes en un solitario parque y bañados por una cálida noche! ¡Este es el momento de decir algo romántico, R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C-O! ¡Vamos, hermano, sé que si te esfuerzas puedes hacerlo, hazlo!-

-Pero es verdad que ya se está haciendo tarde. ¿Ya deberíamos irnos?- Preguntaba el joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego de la Cuarta Generación.

-¿A tu casa? Está bien. Vamos- Contestaba tranquilamente la joven demonio de los libros de Zeref.

-¡Eso es, eso es! ¡Vayan a casa...! ¿...Los dos juntos? ¿Eh?- Se empezó a confundir la joven maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Lucia seguramente debe estar en el gremio. Nadie debe estar en nuestra casa. Podremos estar tranquilos en que ella no nos sorprenderá repentinamente o algo así- Mencionaba Tsuna tranquilamente.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EH?! -Pensaba Lucia totalmente sorprendida- ¡¿Que está ocurriendo?! ¡A pesar de que es tan tarde, ¿Porque Serena-san quiere ir a nuestra casa?! ¡¿Y porque ambos necesitan que yo no este ahí?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Seguramente debe haber alguna explicación! ¡Esta es su primera cita, no hay forma de que ya vayan a ir tan lejos...!-

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo. Espero que podamos usar todo lo que compramos. Es una noche importante después de todo- Comentaba Serena igual de tranquila.

-¡¿Q...?! -Pensaba una Lucia toda sonrojada- ¡¿U-Una noche importante?! ¡¿Y a que se refiere con utilizar todo lo que compraron?! ¡E-Es cierto que perdí a ambos durante unos minutos...P-Pero, n-no creo que hayan comprado nada r-raro mientras no los vi, ¿Verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!-

 _...Mas tarde todavía..._

-U-Uh...-

Llena de nerviosismo; la joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales, quien se había quitado aquellos oscuros lentes y roja gorra, se encontraba de pie justamente en frente de su casa que yacia posicionada por los bordes boscosos de la Ciudad de Magnolia bañada por la noche y justo después de haber visto al joven mago de fuego que era su hermano mayor y a la joven demonio humanoide que le acompañada haber entrado juntos a esta.

-...R-Realmente vine...-Pensaba Lucia nerviosamente-... ¡P-Pero es algo normal, ¿N-No?! ¡E-Esta es mi casa! ¡Puedo regresar en cualquier momento que me plazca! ¡Incluso si Serena-san y mi hermano están haciendo algo, yo puedo entrar de una manera completamente normal y ellos no serían capaces de reclamarme algo! ¡P-Pero si realmente están haciendo "algo", p-podría terminar viendo algo que no debería estar viendo a mi edad! ¡P-Pero si lo pienso bien, mi hermano y S-Serena-san todavía son muy jóvenes para estar haciendo "algo"! ¡D-Deberían estar esperar a estar bien mantenidos y luego casarse y cosas así! ¡S-Si llego a interrumpirlos, p-podría evitar que vayan más lejos! ¡Si, solo es por eso! ¡Solamente estoy preocupada por el futuro de ambos! ¡Si, solo es eso! ¡No es que esté interesada en lo que hacen! ¡Definitivamente no es eso!-

Siendo completamente envuelta por aquellos pensamientos que le provocaban un gran rubor en sus mejillas y un notable mareo a sus ojos, la joven Dragneel ni siquiera se percataba de como su persona se había acercado a la puerta frontal de su casa y la empezó a abrir. Y justo después de que Lucia entrara a su casa...

-¡SORPRESA!-

Al mismo tiempo que aquella palabra fue gritada de una manera alegre e animada por varias voces; la joven de cortos cabellos rubios abría sus marrones ojos con amplia sorpresa al notar como varios papeles de confeti volaban e caían a sus alrededores y como varias mesas puestas en la sala de su casa poseían numerosas clases de caramelos y golosinas, varios pasteles, distintas bebidas y jugos e una pequeña montaña de regalos envueltos.

Pero sobre todo, Lucia se sorprendia al ver como en su casa se encontraban varios de sus conocidos que le sonreían con alegría e amistad. Mas específicamente hablando; Alicia Scarlet, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar, Sonia Strauss, Raine Loxar-Fullbuster, Ryos Redfox, Lisa Eucliffe, Sorano Aguria-Cheney, Happy, Serena Axel y su hermano mayor, Tsuna Dragneel.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucia!- Gritaban alegremente los jóvenes miembros de Fairy Tail e Sabertooth.

-¿E-Eh? ¿F-Feliz...? ¿Q-Que es esto?- Preguntaba una Lucia en leve estado de shock.

-¿Como que "que"? ¿No es obvio?- Hablaba Alicia con una leve sonrisa.

-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Lucia- Decía Marcus de igual manera.

-¡Cuando Tsuna-sama nos contó de este día, Raine preparo varios pasteles para su futura cuñada!- Comentaba alegremente la joven Loxar-Fullbuster.

-Aunque la mayoría sabia horrible. Pero no te preocupes, compramos pasteles ya hechos y que saben mejor- Dijo Ryos algo serio.

-Uh...- Se deprimía Raine levemente.

-¡Y también te trajimos varios regalos como hombres que somos!- Decía Sonia con suma alegría.

-No cambies nuestro género también. Somos mujeres igual que tu- Comento Lisa con una leve gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Nosotras también vinimos. Espero que no le moleste, Lucia-sama- Dijo Sorano algo tímida.

-¡Escucha, Lucia, traje varias golosinas de otra ciudad que no habíamos probado antes, incluso hay algunos con sabor a pescado!- Hablaba Happy felizmente.

-Todos... ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto por mí?- Preguntaba la joven Dragneel bastante sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Eres nuestra querida compañera. Aunque quien tuvo la idea de esto fue Tsuna- Contestaba Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿En serio?- Reaccionaba la joven maga celestial algo confusa.

-S-Sí. Prometí que no me volvería a olvidar de tu cumpleaños como el año pasado, ¿Verdad?- Decía el joven pelirosado con algo de vergüenza.

-Hermano... ¡Muchas gracias, te quiero! ¡Igual que a todos!- Decía Lucia con leves lágrimas en sus ojos y una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-...- Tsuna simplemente sonrió y luego grito- ¡Bien, ya dejemos de dar explicaciones y empecemos esta fiesta!-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron la mayoría de los jóvenes magos con gran animo e alegría.

-Bueno, creo que ese idiota también quiso hacer esta fiesta para comer dulces y pasteles sin tener que gastar tanto de su dinero- Decía Serena entre leves risas.

-Es posible. Mi hermano es un tacaño. Pero con que esas cosas que compraron en realidad para mí y no para Serena-san...- Hablaba Lucia con bajo tono.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Lucia-chan?- Preguntaba la joven demonio humanoide con leve confusión.

-Dije que hoy usted se ve más hermosa que de costumbre, Serena-san- Contestaba la joven maga celestial con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso crees? Yo creo que tenga algo diferente a lo usual- Dijo la joven de larga cabellera negra mientras observaba su aspecto.

-No, no. Hoy sin duda se ve mucho más esplendida que un día normal. Casi pareciera como si quisiera llamar la atención de alguien, ¿O me equivoco?- Decía la joven Dragneel algo picara.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Que dices, Serena-chan?! ¡Claro que no trato de hacer eso! ¡Es más, ¿De quién demonios querría llamar la atención?!- Exclamaba Serena con notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Quién sabe? -Contesto Lucia sonriente mientras pensaba-...Con que Serena-san y mi hermano en realidad estaban comprando cosas para esta fiesta...Eso no es exactamente una cita. Pero eso está bien. Creo todavía no quiero que la relación entre estos dos avance tan rápido. Quiero a este torpe pero increíble hermano un poco de tiempo más para mí...Ahora, ¿Cuándo debería decirle que se equivocó sobre la fecha de mi cumpleaños? Creo que después de los pasteles y los regalos-

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "La Misión de Lisa y Sorano".**

 **Matane**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Lisa Eucliffe.

 **Edad:** 18.

 **Gremio:** Sabertooth. 

**Marca de Gremio:** Hombro Derecho.

 **Familia:** Sting Eucliffe/Padre, Lissana Eucliffe/Madre, Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar/Tia, Laxus Dreyar/Tio, Marcus Strauss-Dreyar/Primo, Elfman Strauss/Tio, Evergreen Strauss/Tia, Sonia Strauss/Prima, Lector/Hermano Adoptivo.

 **Personalidad:** Una muchacha sumamente animada, bastante amigable, con una gran confianza en si misma y que posee un orgullo bastante grande tanto por ella como por su gremio, Sabertooth, en especial siendo la hija del maestro de este. Y siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre que era inspirado por Fairy Tail y de su madre que venía de este, Lisa aprecia más que nada a sus compañeros y a su gremio. En especial a Sorano Aguria-Cheney, a quien considera como a su hermana.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Etena**

 **Especial 8**

 **"** **La Misión de Lisa y Sorano"**

 _...Como la mayoría de los días del año, la brillante y cálida luz del sol iluminaba al Reino de Fiore y a su incontable cantidad de habitantes que se concentraban en vivir su día a día como siempre. Entre estos se encontraban dos jóvenes magas del gremio de Sabertooth quienes habían viajado lejanamente de su ciudad para poder cumplir una misión junto con sus queridos compañeros Exceeds..._

-Ah, que calor...-

Aquellas palabras quejosas provenían de una de dos jóvenes de 18 años que junto con dos seres que pertenecían a la raza Exceed se encontraban caminando en un solitario camino a través de un campo con un corto césped. Mas específicamente hablando, se trataba de una joven que poseía un largo cabello rubio con unos toques puntiagudos en el frente, unos filosos ojos de color azul, y vestía con una camisa de color amarillo sin mangas que llegaba hasta encima del ombligo y que estaba debajo de un chaleco corto de color azul sin mangas, una falda corta de color azul sobre unos jeans cortos de color negro, un par de botas largas de color negro, y sobre todo, poseía la marca blanca de Sabertooth en su hombro derecho.

Mientras que la otra joven de su misma edad poseía un corto cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos de color marrón profundo, su ojo izquierdo para ser más exactos, y que vestía una gran túnica de color marrón oscuro pero estaba abierta y dejaba ver el resto de su ropa que estaba basada con una blusa negra, una falta corta de color marrón y unas botas largas de color negro con amarillo a los lados, y poseía la misma marca negra de Sabertooth en su antebrazo derecho.

Y sobre los pequeños felinos humanoide que caminaban junto a estas jóvenes, aunque ambos poseían la marca de Sabertooth tatuadas en sus espaldas, uno de ellos poseía un pelaje de color rojo y vestía un chaleco de color azul mientras que el otro tenía un pelaje verde y peculiarmente vestía un traje de rana de color rosado y con manchas de color negro.

-...El sol está realmente brillante hoy. Me hace desear ser el Dragon Slayer de Fuego en vez del Blanco, ¿Sabes?- Comentaba Lisa quejosa mientras caminaba.

-¿En serio?- Contestaba Sorano entre leves risas mientras caminaba al lado de su compañera.

-¿Que dices, Lisa-kun? Ser el Dragon Slayer Blanco es mucho mejor que ser el de Fuego. Es una magia perfecta para Sting-kun y para ti, su hija. Ustedes son la brillante luz de Sabertooth- Decia Lector animado como siempre mientras avanzaba.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyaba el sonriente felino vestido de rana mientras avanzaba.

-Apuesto que si Tsuna-sama estuviera aquí, seguramente querría pelear para comprobar cual magia es mejor- Dijo la joven Aguria-Cheney entre ligeras carcajadas.

-Yo creo que lo mismo. Bueno, aunque al final yo ganaría- Decía la joven Eucliffe confiadamente.

-Eso es algo obvio. En cualquier caso, estamos muy lejos. ¿Todavía falta mucho para llegar al lugar de la misión?- Preguntaba el Exceed de rojo pelaje con curiosidad.

-Ya estamos bastante cerca. Deberíamos llegar en cualquier momento- Contestaba la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

-Aunque esta es una misión bastante peculiar para nosotras. ¿De qué era trataba...? ¿Buscar unas flores?- Preguntaba la joven Dragon Slayer Blanco.

-Así es. Pero no son unas simples flores. Son unas extrañas flores con raros poderes mágicos que unos científicos utilizan para una investigación. Por eso la recompensa es tan buena- Explicaba Sorano tranquilamente.

-Ya veo. Pero igual preferido una misión con algo más de acción. Raras o no, buscar unas flores es algo demasiado fácil para "Las Hermanas Dragones"- Comentaba Lisa algo quejosa.

-Vamos, Lisa-chan, decir esa clase de cosas es de mala suerte- Decía la joven de cortos cabellos negros algo molesta.

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Pero, ¿En serio crees en esas cosas, Sorano-chan?- Preguntaba con poco interés la joven de largos y algo puntiagudos cabellos rubios.

-Oh, parece que ya llegamos. Miren- Mencionaba el pequeño felino de rojo pelaje ahí presente.

Escuchando las palabras de Lector; Lisa, Sorano y Frosch detuvieron su caminar al notar como el camino por donde avanzaban se vio terminado al llegar a un amplio campo lleno de numerosas flores de gran belleza que decoraban las frescas brisas del viento con los pétalos que soltaban. Rosas, girasoles, petunias y toda esa clase de flores estaban en ese campo que los magos de Sabertooth observaban con impresión.

-Oh, vaya. Debo admitir que este lugar es bastante increíble- Dijo Lisa sonriente.

-Es bastante hermoso- Comentaba Sorano igualmente.

-Es verdad. Es un muy buen lugar para hacer un picnic. Deberíamos venir algún día con todo el gremio- Decía Lector animadamente.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo. Frosch quiere comer junto a Rogue y Sorano- Comento el felino con traje de rana tan feliz como siempre.

-Es una buena idea. Pero el trabajo es primero. Sorano-chan, ¿Cómo es esa flor que debemos encontrar?- Preguntaba la joven Eucliffe con interés.

-Veamos...-Sorano sacaba un papel que se encontraba en los bolsillos de su ropa-...Si este es el lugar correcto, la flor que buscamos debe ser peculiarmente grande y también posee una forma sumamente extraña. Bueno, deberíamos ser capaz de reconocerla cuando la veamos-

-Con que una forma extraña...-

Con esa descripción en mente, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanco de la Cuarta Generación utilizaba su mirada de filosos ojos azules para observar atentamente cada lugar de aquel campo floreado. Y tras unos segundos, la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth noto como en el centro de aquel campo se encontraba una flor sumamente grande, como del tamaño de un arbusto, y que poseía unos amplios pétalos de color morado que juntos tomaban una forma bastante puntiaguda.

-... ¡Ah, debe ser esa! ¡Bien, iré a recogerla!- Exclamaba Lisa con suma alegría mientras empezaba una carrera en dirección a aquella flor.

-Esta bi... ¿Eh? ¡E-Espera, Lisa-chan! ¡No lo hagas!- Gritaba Sorano nerviosamente mientras empezaba un correr detrás de su compañera.

-¡Que misión mas fácil! ¡Ya hasta puedo oler la recompensa que nos darán!- Decía la animada joven Eucliffe mientras corria velozmente.

-¡Lisa-chan, detente!- Hablaba la joven Aguria-Cheney mientras seguía a su compañera -¡Según la información de la misión, esa flor...!-

Pero justo cuando las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth se encontraban a segundos de llegar a aquella flor de peculiar tamaño, este término repentinamente extendiendo sus grandes pétalos de color morado para luego expulsar de su centro una amplia cantidad de un misterioso gas de color purpura oscuro. Un gas que término formando una enorme nube que encerro a las apodadas como "Las Hermanas Dragones".

-¡¿Q...?! ¡Lisa-kun!- Nombraba Lector con gran preocupación.

-¡Sorano!- Llamaba Frosch con el mismo tono.

Llenos de preocupación, esos dos Exceeds empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia aquella gran nube de gas que mantenía en su interior a sus dos jóvenes compañeras, aunque solamente fue cuestión de segundos para que las brisas del viento despejaran a esta. Se notaba ahora como la joven Eucliffe y la joven Aguria-Cheney yacian arrodilladas en aquel terroso suelo lleno de flores mientras respiraban difícilmente.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Tosían Lisa y Sorano fuertemente.

-¡Oigan, ¿Están bien?! ¡¿Lisa-kun?!- Preguntaba Lector con preocupación mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes magas.

-¡Sorano!- Seguía nombrando Frosch con el mismo sentimiento y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-S-Si...Estamos bien. No sabemos que era ese gas, pero parece que no era veneno o algo así. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Lector- Contestaba Sorano mientras se ponía de pie.

-E-Es cierto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Frosch, así que no llores. Yo estoy bien- Dijo Lisa mientras hacía lo mismo.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionaron los Exceeds con confusión.

-A-Ah... ¿Realmente se encuentran bien, ustedes dos? Esa respuesta se escuchó algo rara. ¿Lisa-kun?- Preguntaba Lector con ligera confusión.

-¿Sorano?- Nombraba Frosch de igual manera.

-¿Hm?...-Hablaba Lisa-... ¿Estás seguro que no eres tu él confundido, Lector? Esa de ahí es...

-¿Eh?...-Hablaba Sorano-...Tu también, Froshc. Esa no soy yo. Esa es...-

Pero antes de continuar hablando, la joven de largos y algo puntiagudos cabellos rubios y la joven de cortos cabellos negros terminaron cruzando sus respectivas miradas de filosos ojos. Y con Lisa observando a Sorano con sus ojos color azul y Sorano observando de igual manera a Lisa con sus ojos de color marrón, las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth poco a poco fueron abriendo sus miradas con una gran sorpresa.

-... ¿Lisa-chan?- Nombraba Lisa mientras observaba a Sorano.

-... ¿Sorano-chan?- Nombraba Sorano mientras observaba a Lisa.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritaron fuertemente al unísono las dos jóvenes magas mientras daban amplios saltos hacia lados contrarias.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!- Preguntaba el pequeño felino de rojo pelaje con gran confusión.

-Los oídos de Frosch...- Hablaba el pequeño felino de verde pelaje con mareados ojos.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- Actuaba Sorano sumamente diferente a lo usual -¡¿P-Porque Sorano-chan esta en mi cuerpo?! ¡Es más, ¿Porque estoy yo en el cuerpo de Sorano-chan?! ¡¿Que rayos fue lo que ocurrió...?! ¡Ah! ¡Un momento, esto paso justo cuando entramos a ese gas...! ¡Eso significa, que fue esa maldita planta...!-

Cambiando inmediatamente la dirección de su mirada, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación que al parecer se encontraba en el cuerpo de la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación notaba con enojado asombro como el lugar donde se encontraba aquella peculiarmente grande y extraña planta ahora era el lugar donde yacía un agujero en aquel terroso suelo decorado con numerosas flores.

-¡...No esta!- Reaccionaba la joven Eucliffe en el cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney con enojo mezclado con sorpresa.

-¡Por eso te dije que esperaras, Lisa-chan! -Hablaba Sorano en el cuerpo de Lisa- ¡Cuando esa flor se siente en peligro, libera un gas mágico que intercambia las mentes de todas las personas en sus cercanía para después poder escapar a través de los túneles que ella crea debajo de la tierra!-

-¡¿Puede hacer eso?! ¡Maldición, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes, Sorano-chan?!- Preguntaba Lisa en el cuerpo de Sorano.

-¡Trate de hacerlo! ¡Es tu culpa por no escuchar! ¡En cualquier caso, Lisa-chan...!-

Antes de continuar hablando, con mejillas notablemente sonrojadas y ojos decorados con algunas lágrimas de vergüenza, la joven Aguria-Cheney que se encontraba poseyendo el cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe observaba como la vestimenta que este traía dejaba ver toda la piel de sus brazos, una gran parte de sus piernas y su ombligo.

-¡... ¿Podrías darme mi capa?! ¡Tu ropa enseña demasiada piel! ¡Me hace sentir incomoda!- Exclamaba Sorano/Lisa avergonzada mientras cubría su ombligo con sus brazos.

-¡¿Q...?! ¡No critiques mi estilo! ¡Es más, ¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ver con este corte de cabello?! ¡Todo mi lado izquierdo está totalmente bloqueado para mis ojos! ¡Además, me pica la frente!- Decía Lisa/Sorano molestamente.

-¡Que cruel eres, Lisa-chan! ¡Con lo mucho que me gusta ese corte!- Decía Sorano/Lisa mientras cascadas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

-¡Demonios! ¡Está bien, lo siento, pero deja de llorar! ¡Es lamentable verme a mí misma en ese estado, Sorano-chan!- Decía Lisa/Sorano todavía algo molesta.

Mientras las dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth con cuerpos intercambiados se mantenían gritándose una a la otra debido a su situación, sus compañeros Exceeds no podian hacer nada más que observarlas mientras eran invadidos por una amplia confusión.

-Ah, parece que estamos metidos en una situación problemática...- Comentaba Lector mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyaba el felino vestido de rana en el mismo estado de siempre.

 _...Momentos más tarde..._

-Entonces...-

Estando ocultos detrás de algunas rocas que se encontraban a los bordes de aquel hermoso campo de flores donde estabas; una Lisa y Sorano con cuerpos intercambiados y sus pequeños felinos compañeros observaban fijamente la nueva localizacion de aquella extraña y grande planta que los había puesto en aquella situación. También se notaba como el cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe ahora se encontraba vistiendo la larga túnica marrón oscuro que vestía el cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney, quien ahora mostraba sus dos ojos color marrón al sostener su larga cabellera con una liga.

-... ¿Que deberíamos hacer, Sorano-chan? ¿Cómo podemos volver a la normalidad?- Preguntaba la joven Eucliffe en el cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney.

-Si lo que dice el cartel de la misión es cierto...-Hablaba la joven Aguria Cheney en el cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe-...El efecto de ese gas mágico solamente debería ser temporal por lo cual deberíamos volver a nuestros cuerpos en cualquier momento. Pero si esperamos a volver a la normalidad, es posible que esa planta cambie su ubicación y no vuelva a este campo de flores hasta dentro de varios días-

-Lo que significa que no tenemos más opción que atrapar a esa maldita planta en este estado, ¿Verdad?- Decía Lisa/Sorano con ligero disgusto.

-Pero, ¿No es peligroso que les vuelva a lanzar ese gas?- Preguntaba Lector con preocupación.

-No hay de preocuparse. La información en el cartel dice que solamente puede arrojar ese humo una vez al día. Pero todavía puede volver a escapar como antes por los túneles debajo de la tierra, además, si se siente en demasiado peligro, aquí dice que algo peligroso puede pasar. Hmm...Me pregunto que querrán decir con eso- Leía Sorano/Lisa aquel cartel entre sus manos.

-¡Eso no es importante! ¡Esta vez usare toda mi velocidad para poder atrapar a esa planta y no darle ninguna oportunidad de escapar! ¡Espera que hayas entrenado bien estas piernas, Sorano-chan!- Decía sonriente Lisa en el cuerpo de Sorano.

-P-Por supuesto...- Contestaba temerosa Sorano en el cuerpo de Lisa.

-Buena suerte, Sorano- Decía Frosch animado como siempre.

-Esa es Lisa-kun. Ya te lo explique, ¿Verdad, Frosch?- Dijo Lector que estaba al lado de este.

-¡Aquí voy!- Exclamaba emocionada la hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

Pisando el terroso suelo bajo sus pies embotados con tanta firmeza que este se fracturaba de notable manera, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación que se encontraba poseyendo el cuerpo de la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación, impulso este con gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

E haciendo esto, fue solamente cuestión de una fracción de segundo para que Lisa utilizara el cuerpo de Sorano para posicionarse a las cercanías de aquella peculiarmente grande planta de amplias pétalos color morado oscuro para utilizar los brazos de esta para sujetarla con gran fortaleza. Algo que sorprendía a sus compañeros de Sabertooth que continuaban ocultos detrás de unas rocas.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamaba Lisa/Sorano al sujetar fuertemente aquella planta.

-¡Bien!- Gritaron con alegría los demás miembros de Sabertooth ahi presentes.

-¡Ahora, no te dejare...!-

Pero antes de ser capaz de terminar sus palabras llenas de orgullo, la joven Eucliffe termino percatándose como la piel de los dos brazos del cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney que ahora mismo se encontraba poseyendo se tornaron de un color negro para después convertirse en una misteriosa niebla del mismo color. Una niebla negra que era totalmente intangible y permitió a aquella extraña desaparecer al enterrarse en un agujero presente en el terroso suelo.

-... ¿Escapar? ¡Ah! ¡Mis brazos desaparecieron!- Gritaba Lisa/Sorano con notable temor.

-¡Cálmate, Lisa-chan, simplemente se convirtieron en sombras! ¡Tranquilízate y te explicare como volver a la normalidad! ¡Solo cálmate!- Decia Sorano/Lisa con preocupación.

-Ah, fallamos, ¿Eh?- Comentaba Lector con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

 _...Otros momentos más tarde..._

-Maldición...-

Aquella palabra llena de frustración y enojo provenían de una Lisa Eucliffe con su mente todavía atrapada en el cuerpo de la llamada Sorano Aguria-Cheney mientras el resto de sus compañeros de Sabertooth y ella nuevamente se encontraban detrás de unas rocas posicionadas cerca de aquel hermoso campo de flores mientras sus miradas observaban fijamente a aquella extraña planta que era su objetivo.

-...Algunos de mis dedos todavía siguen convirtiéndose en sombras. Me sorprende que puedas acostumbrarte a esta sensación, Sorano-chan- Comentaba Lisa/Sorano con disgusto.

-Si. Yo me asustaba igual que tu cuando eso me ocurría de niña- Dijo Sorano en el cuerpo de Lisa entre algunas risas.

-¡N-No estaba asustada, solamente sorprendida! ¡Eso es todo!- Se excusaba la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth.

-Sí, sí. De cualquier manera...-Hablaba Sorano/Lisa-...Creo que ahora es mi turno de ir-

Habiendo dicho esas palabras; la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación que poseía su mente atrapada en el cuerpo de la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación hizo que este se viera rodeado por una realmente luminosa aura del más puro color blanco. Una gran aura mágica que impresionaba ampliamente a sus compañeros de gremio en sus cercanías.

-¡Oh!- Actuaban Lisa/Sorano, Lector y Frosch con asombro.

-¡Bien! ¡Utilizare la velocidad de la magia blanca de Lisa-chan para poder acercarme a esa planta y poder atraparla en tan solo un sé...!-

Pero antes de ser capaz de terminar sus pensamientos llenos de determinación por cumplir su misión, la joven Aguria-Cheney que se encontraba en el interior del cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe no tardo nada en percatarse como todo este repentinamente se vio envuelto en una inmensa nube de distintas clases de insectos que surgían de cada flor en aquel campo en sus cercanías.

-... ¡Ah! ¡Insectos!- Gritaba Sorano/Lisa con notable horror mientras corría a distintas direcciones para liberarse de aquella nube de insectos.

-Ah, olvide decirle a Sorano-chan que cuando usas mucha luz en lugares como este, eres como una lámpara para insectos...-Diciendo esas palabras, Lisa/Sorano volteaba la dirección de su mirada-...Parece que los gritos de Sorano-chan hicieron que esa maldita planta volviera a escapar-

-Entonces, volvimos a fallar, ¿Eh?- Volvía a comentar Lector con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Mariposa- Decía el tranquilo Frosch mientras perseguía a uno de los insectos que rodeaban a su compañera.

 _...Mas tarde todavía..._

-Bueno...-

Aquel hablar pertenecía al pequeño felino humanoide de rojo pelaje que junto al pequeño felino humanoide de verde pelaje y vestido con un traje de rana, habían invocado sus blancas alas y se habían elevado un poco sobre el terroso suelo mientras ambos sujetaban los extremos de una larga cuerda. Todo mientras ellos junto con sus compañeros Dragon Slayers nuevamente se encontraban observando a aquella extraña planta detrás de unas rocas posicionadas a los bordes de aquel hermoso campo de flores.

-...Esta vez, Frosch y yo nos encargaremos. Volaremos hacia esa planta a toda velocidad y evitaremos que escape al sujetarla con esta cuerda. Es un buen plan, ¿No es asi?- Explicaba Lector confiadamente.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Apoyaba el sonriente felino vestido de rana.

-Maldición, si la magia de Sorano-chan no fuera tan difícil de usar, yo sola podría encargarme de esa maldita planta. ¡Demonios, mi pierna se sigue desvaneciendo! ¡Que molesto!- Decía Lisa/Sorano con notable enojo.

-Yo digo lo mismo con respecto a tu magia, Lisa-chan. Creo que ahora tengo un trauma- Comentaba Sorano/Lisa con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a hacer esto, Frosch!- Exclamaba el Exceed de rojo pelaje con emoción.

-¡Sí!- Le contestaba el Exceed de verde pelaje con la misma felicidad de siempre.

-¡Tengan cuidado, ustedes dos!- Decía la joven Eucliffe en el cuerpo de la joven Aguria-Cheney.

-¡Buena suerte!- Dijo la joven Aguria-Cheney en el cuerpo de la joven Eucliffe.

Habiendo terminando la conversación con aquellas últimas palabras, los dos Exceeds que portaban con las marcas de Sabertooth en sus espaldas inmediatamente emprendieron un sumamente veloz vuelo en dirección a aquella peculiarmente grande flor de extraña apariencia mientras sus jóvenes compañeras Dragon Slayers con cuerpos intercambiados los observaban a la distancia detrás de aquellas rocas.

Y tras esto, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Lector y Frosch utilizaran aquella larga cuerda que cada uno sostenía de un extremo con sus manos-patas para atar fuertemente a aquella extraña planta que era su objetivo, o eso fue que ellos desearon. Pero antes de que ambos seres felinos lograran llegar a aquella planta, repentinamente se vieron completamente atados y fuertemente sujetados por unas largas raíces con numerosas espinas que surgían del terroso suelo decorado con un hermoso campo de flores.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos?!- Grito Lector con atemorizada confusión.

-¡Ah!- Gritaba Frosch con terror.

-¡Lector!- Nombraba Lisa/Sorano con preocupación al observar.

-¡Frosch!- Nombraba Sorano/Lisa con el mismo sentimiento y en la misma situación.

Y en el siguiente segundo, los miembros de Sabertooth ahi presentes notaron con asombro como repentinamente el peculiarmente grande tallo de aquella planta empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta poder compararse con la altura y ancho de un casa, como sus amplios pétalos de color morado oscuro tomaron la forma de un par de filosas mandíbulas y como sus numerosas raices surgieron del suelo y actuaban como si fueran tentáculos. Las raíces que se encontraban sujetando firmemente a Lector y Frosch.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Rugía ferozmente aquella extraña planta.

-¡¿Q-Que está ocurriendo?! ¡E-Esa maldita planta se convirtió en un monstruo!- Decía Lisa/Sorano con gran asombro.

-¡E-Esto debe ser lo "peligroso" que ocurriría si molestábamos mucho a esa planta! ¡Se transformaba en una bestia mágica!- Explicaba Sorano/Lisa en el mismo estado.

-¡Sorano...!- Nombraba un asustado Frosch.

-¡Lisa-kun...!- Nombraba Lector con el mismo sentimiento.

-¡...Ayúdame!- Exclamaron ambos Exceeds fuertemente sujetados por las raíces de aquella monstruosa planta.

-¡...!- Afilaban con determinación sus miradas las apodadas como las "Hermanas Dragones".

Sin una sola pizca de duda, sin una sola pizca de confusión por sus cuerpos intercambiados, sin pensar en nada mas en el peligro en que se encontraban sus queridos compañeros felinos; una serias Lisa y Sorano inmediatamente rodearon los cuerpos que poseían con unas prominentes auras mágicas de respectivo color blanco y negro. Y en el siguiente segundo, aquellas dos magas de Sabertooth dieron un potente salto en tiempo unísono para después unir aquellas auras mágicas que les rodeaban y convertirse en lo que parecía ser un meteoro de luz blanca y sombras.

Un meteoro que volaba con impresionante velocidad hacia aquella monstruosa y gigantesca planta que utilizaba sus grandes raíces para sujetar fuertemente a aquellos dos pequeños seres felinos que pertenecían al gremio de magos, Sabertooth.

-¡GUAAAAHHH!- Rugía ferozmente aquella planta.

Agitando con gran ferocidad sus numerosas y gigantescas raíces que eran como tentáculos, aquella monstruosa planta trataba de golpear aquel cometa de luz y sombra, pero con un agil vuelo, este lograba esquivar cada golpe. Y con su formidable velocidad, aquel cometa de luz y sombra no solamente logro liberar a Lector y Frosch de aquellas raíces, sino que también termino atravesando completamente la cabeza de aquella monstruosa planta.

Y tras esto, aquel cometa de luz y sombra simplemente se deshizo y permitió a la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca y la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras, ambas de la cuarta generación, caer perfectamente de pie en aquel terroso suelo decorado por un hermoso campo de flores mientras cada una sostenía a su respectivo compañero Exceed y mientras aquella monstruosa planta a sus espaldas se envolvía en unas feroces llamas provocadas por su último ataque.

-¡No permitiré que nadie...!- Hablaba Lisa seria y ferozmente.

-¡...Lastime a mis compañeros!- Hablo Sorano de igual manera.

-¡Sorano!- Nombraba Frosch con gran ferocidad mientras era sostenido en los brazos de la joven Aguria-Cheney.

-¡Lisa-kun!...Ah, perdón. Eres Sorano-kun, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lector sostenido en los brazos de la joven Eucliffe.

-¿Eh?, No, yo soy...-

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, la joven de largos y algo puntiagudos cabellos rubios apuntaba su mirada de filosos ojos azules a la joven de cortos cabellos negros a su lado y quien le respondía la mirada con sus filosos ojos de color marrón. Y observándose mutuamente, aquellas dos jóvenes magas de Sabertooth poco a poco abrían sus miradas con impresión mientras unas pequeñas sonrisas eran formadas en sus rostros.

-...Lisa- Decía su nombre la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación.

-Y yo soy Sorano- Decía su nombre la joven Dragon Slayer de las Sombras de la Cuarta Generación.

-¡Volvimos a nuestros cuerpos!- Exclamaron las jóvenes magas de Sabertooth con gran felicidad.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- Reaccionaba Lector con gran sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿No puedes ver la diferencia, Lector?! ¡Yo soy la única Lisa Eucliffe que hay!- Decía la joven hija del maestro de Sabertooth con feliz orgullo.

-Entonces, ¿Sorano es Sorano?- Preguntaba Frosch mientras abrazaba a la joven de cortos cabellos negros.

-Sí, lo soy. Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Frosch- Contestaba Sorano mientras le respondía el cariñoso abrazo al pequeño felino vestido de rana.

-¡En serio...!- Hablaba Lisa felizmente- ¡...Quien diría que ese molesto cambio de cuerpos acabaría justo cuando más lo necesitábamos! ¡Jaja! ¡Ahora que todo está resuelto, solamente tenemos que tomar esa maldita planta y llevárselo a esos científicos para completar la misión y poder cobrar nuestra...!-

Pero antes de terminar sus felices palabras, la joven Dragon Slayer Blanca de la Cuarta Generación volteaba su mirada de filosos ojosa azules a aquella extraña y monstruosa planta y observaba como lo que quedaba de ella seguía ardiendo en llamas para luego convertirse en llamas que simplemente se desvanecían en el aire.

-...N-Nuestra recompensa- Termino la joven Eucliffe de hablar con un rostro lleno de sudor bastante nervioso.

-Ah, la planta está totalmente destruida- Comentaba Lector con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-B-Bueno, no nos contuvimos, después de todo. Cometimos un error, ¿Verdad?- Decía Sorano entre algunas risas algo deprimidas.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo- Dijo el felino verde vestido de rana tan indiferente alegre como siempre.

-Maldición, a pesar de todos los problemas por los que pasamos, no ganaremos nada de dinero...- Comento Lisa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No cumplimos la misión, pero al menos logramos a nuestros compañeros. Apuesto que se lo que el Maestro de dirá cuando le contemos de esto...- Dijo Sorano entre algunas risas.

-...Que nos parecemos a los magos de Fairy Tail- Dijeron las apodadas como las "Hermanas Dragones".

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "El Niñero, Happy".**

 **Matane**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Lucia Dragneel.

 **Edad:** 13.

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail.

 **Marca de Gremio:** Mano Derecha

 **Familia:** Natsu Dragneel/Padre, Lucy Dragneel/Madre, Tsuna Dragneel/Hermano Mayor, Happy/Hermano Adoptivo.

 **Personalidad:** Una joven sumamente alegre, amable y carismatica. Suele ser bastante atrevida e ingeniosa al momento de molestar a las personas, gusto que adquirio por influencia de cierto Exceed con el crecio. Al igual que su madre, ella ve a los espiritus celestiales como sus queridos amigos, e incluso como parte de su familia al crecer con ellos a su alrededor. E igual que todos los demas miembros de Fairy Tail, ella es leal a el y a sus miembros.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 9**

 **"El Niñero, Happy"**

 _...Un hermoso dia como cualquier otro habia comenzado tanto en el Reino de Fiore como en la Ciudad de Magnolia. Era un dia perfecto para que los magos de Fairy Tail salieran a realizar una mision o simplemente descansaran. Entre esos ultimos se encontraban los llamados Tsuna y Lucia Dragneel, Happy y Serena Axel, quienes se encontraban pescando en los bosques que rodeaban su ciudad..._

-¡Aqui va!-

Aquel emocionado grito provenia de un joven de 18 años que arrojaba con notable fuerza el largo hilo y cebo de su caña de pescar a un rio de mediano tamaño y profundidad que estaba en las cercanias de los suelos decorados con un hermoso cesped e algunos arboles donde sus compañeros y el se encontraban descansando.

Un joven de puntiagudos y desordenados cabellos rosados, filosos ojos marrones, que poseia la marca roja de Fairy Tail en su fornido hombro derecho y que vestia su atletico cuerpo con una bufanda blanca de cuadros alrededor de su cuello, un ajustado chaleco negro sin mangas, unos blancos pantalones y unas simples sandalias.

-¡Vamos, malditos peces! ¡Los pescare a todos en cuestion de un segundo!- Exclamaba Tsuna determinadamente.

-No creo que ningun pez se acerque a tu caña si gritas de esa manera, Hermano-

Esas palabras venian de una linda joven de 13 años que estaba al lado del joven mago de fuego y que tambien arrojaba el largo hilo y cebo de su caña a aquel rio en sus cercanias. Una joven con unos preciosos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta su cuellos, que tenia unos hermosos ojos marrones, que poseia la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que vestia con una simple blusa celeste sin mangas, una falda azul oscuro, un cinturon de cuero marron alrededor de su cintura que cargaba con un llavero lleno de doradas llaves y unas sandalias marrones.

-Y-Ya lo se...-Hablaba Tsuna algo apenado-...Maldicion, realmente odio pescar. No va conmigo. Dime, Lucia, ¿Porque es que estabamos haciendo esta molesta tarea en primer lugar?-

-Nada de quejas, Hermano. Esto te pasa por quemar toda la reserva de pescados de Happy. Te dije varias veces que no practicaras con tu magia dentro de la casa- Contestaba Lucia mientras observaba con calma su caña en el agua.

-Pero si lo que queremos son pescados para Happy, ¿No pudimos simplemente comprarlos en el mercado? Pescar es demasiado aburrido- Comento el joven pelirosado quejosamente.

-Happy dijo que deseaba pescados frescos y recien salidos del agua. Vamos, Hermano. Se lo debes- Contesto la tranquila joven rubia.

-Si, si- Dijo Tsuna mientras el sueño empezaba a invadirlo.

Mientras los dos jovenes hermanos Dragneel hablaban entre ellos mientras los hilos y cebos de sus cañas continuaban en el agua sin mostrar ni una sola señal de movimiento, eran vistos a una ligera distancia por un pequeño felino humanoide de pelaje azul y una de 18 años que estaban sentados tranquilamente en unos suelos decorados con un suave cesped e apoyados en el comodo tronco de un gran arbol.

Una bella joven que tenia una preciosa cabellera lisa de color negro y unos igual de preciosos ojos de color cafe, que poseia la marca rosada de Fairy Tail grabada en su mano derecha y que vestia su voluptuosa y curvilinea figura con una camisa blanca sin magas, unos cortos jeans de color azul y unas sandalias de color verdoso oscuro.

-Parece que Tsuna esta quejandose otra vez. Parece que no le basto todo lo que dijo de camino aqui- Comentaba Serena tranquilamente.

-Despues de todo, Tsuna ha odiado pescar desde niño. Pero este es el castigo por quemar mis peces. Se lo merece- Decia Happy con ligero placer.

-Desde niño...-Hablaba la joven Axel observando al felino a su lado-...Ahora que lo pienso, Happy, tu fuiste compañero de Natsu-san cuando este era mas joven, ¿No es asi? Entonces, tu has estado junto a Tsuna desde el que era un bebe, ¿Verdad? ¿Como era el?-

-¿Eh? -Reaccionaba el Exceed azul algo sorprendido-... ¿Tsuna de bebe? Bueno, el era...-

 **FLASHBACK**

 _...18 años atras..._

-¡Entonces, Happy, ya nos vamos!-

-¡Por favor, ten mucho cuidado con Tsuna y llamanos de inmediato si algo ocurre!-

Aquellas palabras provenian respectivamente de los llamados Natsu Dragneel y su esposa, Lucy Dragneel quienes estaban saliendo de su querido hogar posicionado en las cercanias de los hermosos bosques que rodeaban a Magnolia para ir a realizar una mision. Todo mientras un pequeño felino humanoide de pelaje azul y que poseia grabada la marca de Fairy Tail en su espalda se quedaba en esa gran casa junto con un bebe de unos cuantos meses de edad que poseia unos pocos cabellos de color rosado y que estaba levemente cubiertos en calidas mantas dentro de un pequeño carruaje.

-¡Que les vaya bien!- Se despedia Happy animadamente para luego relajarse -Bien, ahora que Natsu y Lucy se fueron, creo que es hora de comenzar mi labor como niñero. Entonces, Tsuna, ¿Que deberiamos hacer conti...?-

Pero dirigiendo sus grandes ojos negros en direccion al pequeño bebe que portaba con el nombre de Tsuna Dragneel y que estaba en una pequeño carriola a unos pocos metros de su posicion, Happy terminaba llevandose una sorpresa sumamente enorme ante lo que veia.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡No esta!- Gritaba el Exceed con aterrador asombro -¡No, no, no! ¡C-Calmate! ¡E-El es solo un bebe de nueve meses! ¡N-No debio ir muy lejos! ¡Debe estar por aq...!-

Y apuntando la direccion de su mirada a distintas direccion antes de terminar aquella oracion, Happy terminaba observando como encima de los estantes de la cocina se encontraba un bebe de rosados cabellos y que sostenia e estaba rodeaba de algunos cuantos filosos cuchillos y tenedoras que estaba a punto de llevarse a su diminuta boca.

-Ah...Ah...- Balbuceaba el bebe Dragneel mientras observaba aquellos punzantes objetos de acero.

-¡Tsunaaaaaaa!- Gritaba Happy aterradamente mientras extendia sus emplumadas blancas alas y se dirigia apuradamente hacia aquel bebe.

 _...Unos minutos despues..._

-Ah...-

Aquel era el cansado suspiro de Happy, quien aunque habia logrado colocar al pequeño Tsuna nuevamente en su carriola, estaba ligeramente adolorido por los multiples rasguños que le habia costado quitarle los numerosos objetos punzantes y cortantes con las que este estaba jugando inocentemente hace unos segundos atras.

-...No creo que Natsu y Lucy tengan que enterarse de esto- Comentaba Happy sentado en uno de los muebles de su hogar mientras tenia a su lado el carruaje de un bebe pelirosado.

-Ah...Ah...Ha..- Balbuceaba Tsuna adorablemente.

-No creo que tu le digas algo, ¿Verdad, Tsuna?- Decia el felino azul sarcasticamente-... ¿Hm? Este olor...-

Sintiendo cierto olor, volviendo a cambiar la direccion de sus grandes ojos negros, el Exceed de pelaje azul observaba como en la cocina de su hogar se encontraba hirviendo con notable fuerza una leche que estaba contenida en una olla de acero y que comenzaba a temblar de ligera manera.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡La leche de Tsuna...!- Volaba Happy rapidamente a apagar la cocina -...Me habia olvidado completamente de ella. Bueno, a Tsuna le gusta bastante caliente de todas maneras. Es el hijo de Natsu, despues de todo. Entonces, Tsuna, ¿Estas listo para tomar tu lech...?-

Pero justo cuando habia acabado de poner una ligeramente caliente leche en un pequeño biberon, al volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la carriola que estaba al lado del mueble donde estaba comodamente acostado, el pequeño felino humanoide notaba como el bebe de rosados cabellos nuevamente no se encontraba entre las calidas cobijas que habia en esta.

-¡Otra vez no esta!- Gritaba Happy con un gran panico.

Volviendo a dirigir su mirada a distintas direccion con un notable temor, el pequeño felino de azul pelaje observaba claramente como e bebe Dragneel ahora se encontraba gateando por los bordes de la parte superior de una bastante alta estanteria llena de libros y que decoraba aquella sala.

-¡¿Como demonios llego hasta alla arriba?!- Reaccionaba Happy con aun mas panico.

-¡Haha!- Reia Tsuna adorablemente mientras se arrojaba por si solo de aquella alta estanteria.

-¡Tsuna!- Nombraba Happy asustadamente mientras volaba con increible velocidad hacia donde este bebe de rosados cabellos iba a terminar cayendo.

 _...Otros minutos mas tarde..._

-Duele...-

Aquel ligero quejido de dolor provenia de un Happy quien poseia un notable chichon rojo saliendo de la cima de su cabeza, o mejor dicho, del lugar donde el pequeño Tsuna habia terminado aterrizando. Un pequeño Tsuna quien nuevamente se encontraba arropado entre las calidas cobijas de su carriola mientras ahora bebia la sabrosa leche de su biberon y miraba fijamente con sus ojos de color marron la larga cola del pequeño felino azul que volaba encima de el con las emplumadas alas blancas que surgian de su espalda magicamente.

-...Para ser tan pequeño, pesa bastante este mocoso- Decia Happy mientras se sobaba aquel chichon.

-¡Jajaja!- Reia el bebe Dragneel mientras estiraba sus pequeñas manos hacia la cola del Exceed que volaba sobre su carriola.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres mi cola?- Preguntaba Happy sarcasticamente mientras empezaba a mover esta de manera mas fluida y hacia reir mas a aquel bebe de rosados cabellos.

-¡Jajaja!- Seguia riendo un pequeño Tsuna adorablemente.

-¡Jeje! ¡No puedes atraparla!- Se burlaba Happy inocentemente -¿Ves? Eres mucho mas lindo cuando solamente te quedas ahi en tu carri...-

Pero antes de terminar sus palabras, el pequeño felino humanoide no solamente se vio interrumpido por el increiblemente fuerte apreton a su cola por parte de la pequeña mano derecha del bebe de pocos rosados cabellos sobre el que volaba, sino tambien porque este mismo bebe le giraba salvajemente con una velocidad igual de increible.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡¿Como es posible que este bebe sea tan fuerte?!- Se preguntaba Happy mientras era girado.

-¡Jajajaja!- Seguia riendo el bebe Dragneel inocentemente.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¡Alguien! ¡Salvenme!- Gritaba el Exceed mientras seguia siendo girado.

 _...Varios minutos mas tarde..._

-Ah...Ah...-

Ese eral el sumamente cansado respirar de un pequeño felino humanoide de pelaje azul quien por fin pudo tirarse al suelo de su casa a descarsar justo despues que el pequeño bebe con unos pocos cabellos de color rosado cerrara sus marrones ojos y durmiera comodamente entre las sabanas que decoraban su carriola.

-Ah...Ah...-Respiraba Happy cansandamente-...Gracias a dios que se canso de girarme y se durmio finalmente...No creo que pueda seguir cuidandolo yo solo en todos estos dias que Natsu y Lucy estaran realizando aquella mision...Tendre que pedirle ayuda a los del gremio...Aye...Eso hare...-

-Ah...Ah...- Suspiraba el pequeño Tsuna mientras dormia adorablemente.

-Pero para ser un bebe, tiene una fuerza increible. Bueno, es el hijo de Natsu, despues de todo. Apuesto que cuando Natsu le enseñe magia, seguramente sera invencible...Pero tambien apuesto que sera mucho mas dificil cuidarlo...Mejor solamente me preocupare de eso cuando pase, por el momento, solo me relajare- Decia Happy sin notar como el bebe Dragneel liberaba unos pocas cantidades de fuego de su boca con cada suspiro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-...Era una pesadilla- Contestaba Happy la pregunta de la joven Axel mientras temblaba con ligero temor.

-Parece que no fueron recuerdos agradables, ¿Verdad?- Hablo Serena con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza -Entonces, Happy, ¿Podrias contestarme otra cosa?-

-¿Que, Serena?- Preguntaba el Exceed con leve interes.

-Tu siempre te estas comportando como si fueras un niño, pero... ¿Cuantos años tienes en realidad?- Preguntaba Serena con confusion.

-Eso es un secreto- Contestaba Happy mostrando una inocente sonrisa.

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El proximo especial tendra lugar luego del segundo arco y se llamara "La Presentacion de Roku"**

 **Matane**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ficha de Personaje**

 **Nombre:** Lucia Dragneel.

 **Edad:** 13 (En esta historia)/14 (Historia Actual).

 **Gremio:** Fairy Tail. 

**Marca de Gremio:** Mano derecha.

 **Familia:** Natsu Dragneel/Padre, Lucy Dragneel/Madre, Tsuna Dragneel/Hermano Mayor, Happy/Hermano Adoptivo.

 **Personalidad:** Ella es una muchacha increíblemente alegre e amigable. Pero su detalle más notable debe ser su lado bromista, el cual algunos dicen que desarrollo al tener a Happy como una de sus figuras de crianza. Heredo de su madre un gran amor por sus espíritus celestiales y como una maga de Fairy Tail, ella tiene unos lazos de compañerismo asombrosamente poderosos y una gran voluntad para hacer lo correcto.

 **Fairy Tail: Una Aventura Eterna**

 **Especial 10**

 **"** **La Preparación de Roku"**

… _Tras la feroz batalla contra Calm y su grupo, Unique Oracion; los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail regresaron a Magnolia con noticias tanto malas como buenas. Una de estas últimas fue que el único joven mago en la Raza Nirvit, Roku, se uniría a Fairy Tail. Y Lucia Dragneel hoy está dedicada a adaptar correctamente a la sociedad a este joven que hasta momento había estado viviendo en una ciudad subterránea…_

-Ah…-

Aquel suspirar de cansancio con el que comenzaba esta historia provenía del varón entre los dos jóvenes de 13 años que ahora mismo se encontraban caminando junta y tranquilamente por una de las tantas pobladas calles de la amplia e hermosa ciudad conocida como "Magnolia" que yacía bañada por la cálida luz del brillante sol que estaba en el centro de un azulado cielo decorado apenas con unas blancas nubes que se movían con pura libertad por este.

Hablando más específicamente; se trataba de un joven de unos largos y un poco puntiagudos cabellos verde oscuro atados con una cinta en forma de la cola de un lobo, con unos filosos ojos de color café que mostraban una seria actitud, que tenía un par de colmillos pintados en sus mejillas con roja pintura y que curiosamente solo vestía su bien entrenado cuerpo juvenil con unos cortos y ligeramente ajustados pantaloncillos negros debajo de una corta falda de paja y unos cuantos brazaletes de tela en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Y quien estaba caminando al lado de este se trataba de una linda joven de rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello, unos hermosos ojos de color marrón, que poseía la marca amarilla de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha y que vestía con una simple camisa blanca de mangas largas, una falda azul, un cinturón de cuero marrón alrededor de su cintura y que cargaba con un llavero lleno de doradas llaves y unas sandalias marrones.

-…Oye, mocosa- Hablo Roku seriamente mientras caminaba.

-¡Soy Lucia! ¡Apréndetelo de una vez y deja de llamarme mocosa! ¡Ya te he dicho varias veces que tenemos la misma edad!- Exclamaba molesta la joven Dragneel mientras avanzaba.

-Sí, si- Contestaba el joven Nirvit con nulo interés -…Entonces, mocosa…-

-Este chico tiene los oídos como decoraciones al igual que mi hermano…- Pensó la joven Dragneel con cascadas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-… ¿A dónde demonios vamos? Me levantaste demasiado temprano. Todavía tengo sueño…Ah- Dijo entre bostezos el joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de caballo.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que los chicos siempre estaban bien levantados en las mañanas. Sobre todo siendo tan joven como tú –Comento Lucia sin una pizca de apenar.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refie…?- Un serio Roku abrió sus filosos ojos cafés con repentino sorprender mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente -¡T-Tu…Maldita!-

-Whoa. Es una reacción mucho más inocente y linda de lo que esperaba- Dijo la joven de rubios cabellos con alegrar.

-¡No me llames lindo! ¡Te golpeare!- Grito Roku iracundamente.

-Dices eso, pero apuesto que estas bastante feliz de recibir un elogio de una bella chica como yo, ¿Verdad? – Decía con pícaro sonreír la joven maga de espíritus celestiales.

-¡Tch! ¡¿Vine a la superficie tras tantos años solo para tener que soportar esto…?! ¡Demonios!- Dijo el joven Nirvit con iracundas venas palpitando constantemente a través de la piel de su cara.

-Jaja. P-Pero fuera bromas…- Hablaba Lucia entre risas -…Te pedí que me acompañaras hoy por algo realmente importante. Para comprarte ropa. Quiero que luzcas decente para cuando vayamos a que te unas al gremio-

-¿Eh? ¿Ropa?- Repetía confuso el joven de larga cabellera verde oscuro atada en forma de cola de lobo.

-¡Sí!...Bueno, admito que en el gremio hay algunos con apariencias particulares como Cana-san, Nab-san, Vijeeter-san e incluso la maestra; pero yo realmente me sentiría incomoda si el único miembro con mi misma edad tuviera una vestimenta tan única como la tuya. Vamos a convertirte en un buen miembro de la sociedad, ¿Esta bien?- Explico la joven Dragneel con un amigable sonreír.

-No te entiendo…-

Quien hablo con ligeramente serio tono no fue nadie más que el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación quien al parecer no se percataba para nada como lo observaban los hombres, mujeres y niños que pasaban por aquella poblada calle de la Ciudad de Magnolia. Después de todo, este futuro joven mago de Fairy Tail mantenía su atlético cuerpo vestido con nada más que con unos cortos y ligeramente ajustados pantaloncillos negros debajo de una corta falda de paja y unos cuantos brazaletes de tela en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-… ¿Qué hay de malo con mi apariencia actual?- Pregunto Roku tranquilamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Tienes puesta una falda. Y una con un pésimo estilo debo decir. ¿Es que los de tu raza jamás leyeron una revista de moda?- Contestaba Lucia sarcásticamente.

-¡No lo llames falda! ¡Es un taparrabos!- Exclamaba molesto el joven Nirvit.

-¡¿Y crees que eso es mejor?!- Reaccionaba la joven Dragneel con una animada gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? Parece un cavernícola… ¿Están interpretando una obra o algo así por aquí?... ¡Mama, ese chico tiene puesta una falda como una chica!...Oye, no mires…- Hablaban de distintas maneras las personas que pasaban por esa calle y veían al joven de raza Nirvit.

-Tch…- Rechistaba los dientes con enojar el joven de largos cabellos verde atados en forma de cola de lobo -…Bueno, admito que sería bueno dejar de escuchar tan molestos susurros a cada lugar que voy en esta ciudad. Qué más da. Solamente asegúrate de no comprarme nada raro-

-¡Si, no te preocupes! ¡Probaremos varios estilos hasta encontrar el correcto para ti!- Enseño una animada Lucia un monedero con la forma de un rojo dragón y además bien lleno -¡No te preocupes por el precio! ¡Mi hermano me presto dinero! ¡El pagara por nuestra primera aventura juntos! ¡Te quiero, hermano!-

… _Mientras tanto…En el hogar de los Dragneel…_

-Hmm…

Este curioso sonido era producido por un joven de 18 años de puntiaguda y desordenada cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones que cualquier lector de esta historia debería ya conocer y quien se encontraba registrando de minuciosa manera las sillas, mesas, gabinetes y muebles dentro de su casa junto con un pequeño felino humanoide de azulado pelaje que también debería ser reconocible para los lectores.

-No…Aquí no está. ¿Qué tal por ahí, Happy?- Preguntaba un curioso Tsuna tras recibir los cajones en la cocina de su hogar.

-No, nada. No encontré más que pelusas- Contesto Happy tras salir del espacio entre los cojines del sofá en la sala de esa casa.

-Qué extraño…- Hablo el joven Dragneel -… ¿Dónde demonios habré puesto mi monedero? Bueno, que importa. Para el almuerzo solo le pediré prestado a Marcus o Alicia algo de dinero-

-Aye, sir. Pero ya les debemos bastante a esos dos, Tsuna. Es posible que se enojen y empiecen una pelea contigo- Dijo Happy mientras extendía sus alas y se dirigía a la salida de esa casa junto con su compañero.

-¡Lo sé!- Respondía Tsuna con una gran sonrisa de pura emoción.

… _De regreso…Unos minutos después…_

Ahora se podía apreciar como la pequeña joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales y el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación que estaban caminando por las calles de Magnolia se habían posicionado justamente en frente de un poblado gran edificio que a través de unos amplios ventanales enseñaba varios maniquís que traían puestos elegantes vestidos y trajes, ropas casuales o distintas clases de accesorios.

-¡Llegamos!- Informaba Lucia animadamente lo obvio.

-¿Aquí es donde vamos a comprarme ropa?- Pregunto Roku con leve interés.

-¡Bien, no perdamos tiempo! ¡Entremos, entremos! ¡Juro que encontraremos algo que te quede como anillo al dedo!- Decía la joven Dragneel con contenta actitud.

-Ugh…- Arrugaba el joven Nirvit su filosa mirada café con preocupar -…No sé porque, pero tengo un terrible presentimiento sobre todo esto-

De esta manera esos dos jóvenes magos de 13 años pasaron a entrar a aquella tienda de ropa, la animada joven ligeramente largos rubios cabellos paso a inmediatamente tomar entre sus manos un amplio número de diferentes atuendos y el serio joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo no tuvo más opción que ir a los vestidores para así probarse la primera pieza de ropa que esta le trajo.

Los minutos pasaron, la cortina de aquel vestidor eventualmente se abrió y así se pudo observar como este serio joven de raza Nirvit ahora mantenido vestido su bien entrenado cuerpo con un largo yukata de azabache color amarrado con un obi de rojo color alrededor de su cintura y tenía además unas altas sandalias de color marrón vistiendo sus antes descalzos pies. Era sin duda una vestimenta digna del Japón feudal.

-Whoa. La ropa oriental te queda mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Por lo menos resolvimos el problema de que estabas enseñando de mas- Comento Lucia con un leve sonreír tras ver al joven mago de tierra.

-¡Lo resolvimos demasiado!- Hablo Roku con molesto tono- Esta cosa es tan larga de mangas y piernas que da demasiado color y cuesta bastante caminar. Ni loco voy a traer esto todo el día y mucho menos voy a poder pelear apropiadamente cuando deba-

-¿En serio? Es una pena. Y eso que te ves tan guapo- Dijo la joven Dragneel con tranquilo tono.

-¡Ugh…! ¡C-Cállate! ¡Y-Yo voy a cambiarme!- Exclamo el joven Nirvit sonrojada e enojadamente para luego cerrar la cortina del vestidor.

-Mmm…Realmente, sus reacciones son bastantes lindas- Menciono Lucia con un pequeño sonreír.

Otros minutos pasaron, la cortina del vestido volvió a abrirse y se pudo apreciar como el futuro joven mago de Fairy Tail ahora poseía otra apariencia. Se podía ver como Roku ahora vestía con un suéter rojo de aspecto un poco rasgado y sin mangas debajo de un abierto negro chaleco de cuero sin mangas, con picos de metal en sus hombros y patrones de diamantes en su espalda y pecho; unos realmente ajustados pantalones de cuero negro decorados con cadenas de acero, unos brazaletes negros con picos de metal en sus muñecas y unas negras botas de cuero con también picos de acero como decoraciones. En otras palabras, un estilo de la más rebelde y roquero.

-Oh. Bastante varonil- Dijo Lucia con un amigable sonreír.

-¡¿Esto te varonil?!- Gritaba Roku iracundo -¡Todo este cuero hace que tenga mucho más calor que con la ropa de antes y todas estas innecesarias cosas de metal pesan bastante! ¡Y sobre todo, estos pantalones están tan ajustados que me…c-uesta…r-r-respi…Ah!-

-¡Ah, resiste un poco más, Roku! ¡Te quitare los pantalones lo más rápido que pueda!...Parece que te falta bastante aire… ¡¿Quieres que usa mi boca?!- Preguntaba una preocupada joven Dragneel mientras se dirigía hacia su pálido compañero.

-¡Oye, mocosos, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en ese vestidor?! ¡Esto es una tienda publica!- Dijo el guardia de la tienda mientras se acercaba hacia nuestros jóvenes protagonistas.

-M-Maldita moco…N-No provoques malentendidos…Ah…- Dijo el joven Nirvit antes de perder la conciencia por falda de aire.

Después de resolver este último asunto; las cortinas de este vestidor regresaron a cerrarse y tras unos minutos, este joven de larga cabellera verde oscuro atada en forma de cola de lobo volvió a salir de esta con una nueva apariencia. Se podía ver claramente como Roku poseía su cabeza, brazos, torso y piernas vestidas con las respectivas partes de una reluciente armadura medieval de acero que incluso venía con una afilada espada de acero y un escudo de este mismo material.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- Reacciono sumamente sorprendido un joven Nirvit vestido por completo con un reluciente acero.

-En esta tienda realmente venden de todo. Se la recomendare a Alicia-san- Comento una tranquila Lucia.

Nuevamente, las cortinas del vestidor se cerraron y tras abrirse por completo, el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación tenía un nuevo vestir. Se veía ahora como aparte del rostro del joven de la raza Nirvit, el cual poseía unos filosos ojos cafés que expresaban un genuino enojar, todo el cuerpo de este se encontraba en el interior de un grande e esponjoso disfraz de conejo del más puro color blanco y con una rosada barriga.

-¡¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta que era esto antes de probármelo…?!- Se preguntó el joven Nirvit mientras temblaba iracundo.

-¡Qué lindo!- Exclamo fuertemente una encantada Lucia.

-¡Realmente te golpeare!- Grito Roku con una enorme animada vena de ira en la gran cabeza de su disfraz.

Por quinta vez, aquel joven que estaba decidido a unirse a Fairy Tail pasó cerrar las cortinas del vestidor donde estaba y después de unos minutos, las volvió a abrir. Se observaba ahora como este joven de verde oscuro cabellos tenía su atlético cuerpo vestido con un traje de saco, camisa, chaleco, corbata, pantalones e incluso zapatos completamente blancos. En otras palabras, un perfecto traje de novio de boda.

-Por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que estoy usando algo mucho antes de tiempo…- Dijo un confundido Roku observándose detalladamente.

-Hmm… -Actuaba Lucia pensativa -…Ciertamente, ese traje te queda bien. Pero como que siento que le falta algo para poder apreciarlo por completo. ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Espera aquí, Roku! ¡Iré a buscar un vestido de novia para probármelo y completar esta imagen!-

-¡Y un demonio que lo harás!- Gritaba el joven Nirvit con enojar y sonrojar en su rostro.

Otra vez; la cortina de aquel vestidor fue enojadamente cerrada, los minutos pasaron, la cortina eventualmente se abrió y así se pudo observar como este serio joven de raza Nirvit ahora poseía vestido su bien entrenado cuerpo con unas ropas sumamente diferentes a las anteriores. Roku ahora vestía con un oscuramente azulado suéter de cortas mangas debajo de una abierta camisa de color verde oscuro de largo cuello doblado y largas mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos azules jeans de rasgado aspecto, unos pocos brazaletes de tela en sus muñecas y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Era una apariencia de un adolecente normal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y viendo al joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación con esta apariencia, la joven usuaria de espíritus celestiales ahí presente no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente sus marrones ojos con impresionar.

-O-Oh- Emitió Lucia con un leve pero notable sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Por fin una ropa que no me da ninguna clase de problemas. ¿Hm? ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes la cara roja. ¿Te está dando fiebre?- Pregunto Roku con ligero confundir.

-N-No es nada- Se tranquilizaba la joven Dragneel –En cualquier caso, ya se está haciendo bastante tarde. Te ves bastante bien con esa ropa. Comprémosla para luego ir a que unas al gremio. Vendremos otro día para comprarte más ropa para tu vida diaria-

-Si. Pero, sabes, siento que todas las prendas que me probé antes de esta solamente eran para que divertir tu vista- Decía el joven Nirvit con molestar en su filosa mirada.

-Es solo tu imaginación. Bien, iré a pagar la ropa. Ya regreso- Contesto la joven de rubios cabellos mientras se alejaba de esa área.

-Esta maldita mocosa…- Nombro el joven de verdes oscuros cabellos con una animada vena de ira decorando su cabeza.

… _Unos momentos después…_

-Ah…-

Ese ligero suspirar de cansancio no provenía de nadie más que de la linda pequeña joven de unos rubios cabellos que le llegaban hasta el cuello que nuevamente se encontraba caminando por las cálidamente soleadas y pobladas calles de la Ciudad de Magnolia junto a aquel pequeño joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo quien ya no atraía la atención de la gente que pasaba por sus cercanías debido a que ahora vestía aquella ultima vestimenta que se probó en esa tienda de ropa donde estaba antes.

-…Que divertido fue todo eso- Comentaba una tranquila Lucia mientras caminaba.

-Gracias a todos los dioses Nirvit que toda esa tortura ya se acabó…- Decía Roku cansadamente mientras avanzaba.

-Dices eso, pero sabes que te gusto estar conmigo –Hablaba la joven Dragneel- Espero que nuestra próxima cita también sea así de divertida. Aunque sería bueno que trajeras algo de dinero la siguiente vez. No es algo propio de un caballero dejar que una dama pague por todo-

-Sí, lo sé. Cuando empiece esas cosas que ustedes llaman "trabajos", me asegurare de pagarte lo que gastaste por m… ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿En qué momento acordamos que esto era una "cita?!- Grito Roku tras pasar de estar sumamente calmado a ampliamente sonrojado y nervioso.

-Jajaja- Reía con alegrar la joven maga de espíritus celestiales.

… _Mientras tanto…En algún lejano lugar del basto Reino de Fiore…_

-Hmm…-

Quien provocaba aquel pensativo sonido era un encapado hombre de puntiagudos, desordenados y ligeramente largos cabellos rosados y filosos ojos marrones que expresaban un sentimiento de sumo irritar se encontraba avanzando por medio de un bastamente amplio e enorme bosque de posición desconocida. Un hombre que todos los conocedores de la obra original deberían poder reconocer con esa ligera descripción de antes.

-…Que extraño- Hablaba Natsu con molesta actitud -¿Por qué demonios siento que alguien está tratando de robarme algo bastante importante para mí? No creo que haya idiotas bandidos por esta zona. Demonios, quiero golpear algo. ¿Dónde demonios esta ese monstruo del que hablada este trabajo?-

… _De regreso…_

-Jajaja…P-Pero hablando en serio…- Hablaba Lucia tras detener su feliz reír -… ¿Realmente no te divertiste para nada el día de hoy, Roku?-

-…- Se mantenía serio el joven Nirvit mientras desviaba ligeramente su filosa mirada de ojos cafés -…Bueno, admito que fue algo interesante conocer tantos estilos de ropa que posee la gente de la superficie-

-En otras palabras, si te divertiste. Me alegro por eso…Siéndote sincera, pasar un buen momento como este era lo que yo tenía planeado al invitarte a comprarte ropa- Menciono la joven Dragneel decorando sus marrones ojos con leve entristecer.

-¿Eh?- Reacciono Roku con leve confundir.

-Con todo este asunto de que Serena-san perdió sus recuerdos, todo el mundo está un poco deprimido. Por supuesto, incluyéndome. Por eso quería despejar un poco la mente y parece que termine haciendo más que eso. Entonces…Muchas gracias por hacerme reír tanto el día de hoy, Roku- Explico Lucia para al final mostrar una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa a su muy pronto compañero de gremio.

-¡…!- Enseñaba Roku un ligero sorprender en sus filosos ojos y un notable sonrojar en sus mejillas decoradas con el pintar de un par de rojos colmillos -…S-Si…-

-Ah, te sonrojaste bastante. Jeje- Comento la joven maga celestial entre alegres risas.

-¡N-No me sonroje! ¡E-Es solo que el sol me dio un poco calor!- Grito sumamente nervioso el joven Dragon Slayer de las Cavernas de la Cuarta Generación.

-El sol, ¿Eh? Ya veo, ya veo. Realmente no eres nada honesto, ¿Verdad? Parece que eres todo un tsundere- Comento la pequeña joven de ligeramente largos cabellos rubios.

-¿Hm? ¿Tsundere?- Repitió confuso el joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro atados en forma de cola de lobo.

-¿No sabes lo que es? –Hablo la joven Dragneel- Bueno, supongo que era de esperar que alguien que ha vivido bajo tierra toda su vida no haya leído jamás un manga. Solo digamos que es un término que se usa para personas que no les gusta admitir cuando están felices y tienen reacciones tan lindas como las tuyas-

-¡N-No me llames lindo! ¡Y tampoco me llames tsundere o como se diga! ¡No sé exactamente qué significa, pero realmente no me gusta cómo suena! ¡¿Entendiste, mocosa?!- Grito un Roku molesto pero con otro notable sonrojar en sus mejillas.

-Sí, sí. Prometo que no volveré a llamarte de esa manera. Jeje- Contestaba una Lucia con su mano derecha detrás de su espalda y teniendo los dedos de esta cruzados.

 **Fin del Especial**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado**

 **El próximo especial estará posicionado tras el tercer arco de la historia principal**

 **El próximo especial se llamara "Los Cuidadores de Lucia".**

 **Matane**


End file.
